A Gift
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: One minute I'm binge watching Lost Girl on Netflix and the next I'm surrounded by Fae in the Ash asking me who I am and demanding I state my side. OC/Dyson. What the hell is going on? How did I get here and why is Dyson looking at me like that? *Inspired by the song "Silence" by Marshmello feat. Khalid.*
1. It's A Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World

Summary: One minute I'm binge watching Lost Girl on Netflix and the next I'm surrounded by Fae in the Ash asking me who I am and demanding I state my side. OC/Dyson. What the hell is going on? How did I get here and why is Dyson looking at me like that?

Chapter 1.

I lie back on my bed as the first episode starts. At this point i've watched the entire series and know it pretty well. I'm not a Lost Girl fanatic but I do know it pretty well. I adjust my pillow behind my head just as Dyson and Hale appear on screen. They were both handsome.

 _But Dyson is extra yummy._

The two fae detectives are in the elevator standing over the creep that drugged Kenzi.

I sigh as Dyson leans in and sniffs the dead man for clues.

What I wouldn't give to have someone like him in my life. Bo had the chance to really have something good with him but instead she put him on the back burner and used him. Too bad he was just a fictional character. If it was up to me he would have gotten a happy ending.

My eyelids grow heavy, I've had a long day at work. I'm a kickboxer instructor by day and part time bartender by night. It isn't cheap living in New York City, especially when you're 28 and single. I look back to the show just as Bo sucks the chi out of Dyson just before her trial. Something tightens in my chest at the sight.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? Am I seriously getting jealous of a fictional woman? I need some sleep._

I try to fight the sleep but the last thing I hear before everything goes dark is Bo's voice.

 _Neither! I choose humans!_

The first thing I notice when I come is the feel of the cold hard ground under me.

 _That can't be good on my back. Wait...ground? I fell asleep in my bed._

My eyes shoot open and that's when the world around me comes crashing in. I'm on the ground in what looks to have been a old factory. There are people standing above looking down at me.

"What the hell?" I whisper.

"What is the meaning of this?! Identify yourself!" A man in nlack commands from up above. I rise to my feet just as someone rushes over to me and helps me the rest of the way up. I look at them to thank them and I freeze.

 _Holy shit. It's Bo._

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks. I'm at a loss for words. Then Kenzi appears next to her and I know this is either a very real dream or something is really wrong.

"I think she's broken Bo Bo," Kenzi says and that snaps me back to the present.

"I don't know how I got here but something is terribly wrong," I say. My dark curly locks have come free of the hair tie I went to sleep in. I push them out of my face just as someone appears next to me. A strong grip grabs my arm. The pale hand nicely contrasting with my peanut butter colored skin. My eyes follow the hand up to its owner and my heart begins to race.

 _It's Dyson._ He's even more handsome in person and I didn't think that was possible.

I don't fight his hold. He has a serious look on his handsome face as he looks into my eyes.

"What's your name?"

I contemplate lying but think better of it.

"Alev. Alev Winters."

"What are you?" He asks and I frown.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"What kind of Fae are you?" The man in black who I now recognize as The Ash asks from up above.

"I'm human."

Dyson leans closer to me and much like he did the corpse, he sniffs me. I shiver a little and his wolf flashes in his eyes just for a second before they are blue again. He gives me a strange look then looks back to The Ash.

"She's a wolf."

The Ash nods at him then looks back to me.

I pull away from Dyson with surprise ease.

"Woah, listen. I'm not a wolf. I don't know how I got here but this is all just a misunderstanding."

The Ash frowns. "There is no mistake child, you are Fae." Then he looks to Dyson and nods.

Dyson grabs my arm again, this time a little more gently. I look up at him. He's about six foot and I'm five foot five on a good day.

"Come on. The doc has to check you over."

He pulls me away from Bo and Kenzi who look like they want to protest but I give them a nod and follow the wolf willingly. Lauren would see. There is no way I can be Fae. Especially a wolf.

The rest have dispersed and only Hale walks a few feet in front of us. I can feel Dyson's eyes on me and I try my best to keep my heart rate normal. He stares without any shame and just before we reach the lab I turn to him.

"Any reason why you're looking at me like I'm some freak show?!"

He smirks. Then nods his head towards the lab.

 _Seriously? That's how he's gonna play it? I don't remember him being this way with Bo._ A growl tears from my lips at the thought of the two of them _. Wait. Since when can I growl?_. He's staring at me and I force myself to take a deep to calm down which proves to be a bad idea. I get a whiff of him and he smells so alluring but there is something that doesn't belong on his scent. It smells familiar...Bo. He still smells like her. She did suck chi from him right before I showed up. _Well that shit won't be going down like it did on the show. He's mine._ I frown at the thought. What the hell is going on with me. Sure I think he's hot but these possessive feelings are new.

"Hey. Breathe. It'll be alright. Don't let your wolf overwhelm you. We don't need you to shift right now. Plus it's painful the first time." He says and I nod. We continue into the lab where Lauren greets us. And just like everyone else, she's so much more beautiful in person than on tv. Although I'm not her biggest fan, I admit she has her uses.

"Hello Alev, I'm Doctor Lauren. I'm just going to do a thorough exam and see if we can find any clues as to where you came from."

"Ok." I reply. She tells me I'll have to fully undress. Everyone else in the room clears out. Dyson moves to step outside but I grab his hand. A warmth spreads through me at his touch. But I ignore it even though I can see from the flash in his eyes that he feels it too.

"Stay."

"Are you sure? I could step outside like the others," he replies. I shake my head.

"For some reason I feel safe with you. Stay. I'm not ashamed of my body but you can close your eyes if its too much for your innocent eyes," I tease. His eyes light up and a heated look comes over them as I begin to unbutton my black pajama top. I didn't sleep in any kind of bra or tank top under it so I know he's in for a show.

He meets my eyes without wavering and I can feel my skin heating up. I never break his gaze even as I finish unbuttoning the top and slide it off of my shoulders. My nipples harden as the cold air hits them and I gasp at the feel. I hook my fingers into the waist of my matching bottoms and a pool of wetness grows in my panties. Dyson's eyes although still on mine darken as his nostrils flare.

 _Oh god, he can smell how turned on I am._

He finally caves and looks me over as I shimmy out of my bottoms and panties. A near feral growl rumbles in his chest as I step out of the clothes.I fluster a little because I know what he sees. A nice perky C cup, small waist with curvy hips. I walk over to the hospital bed, turning my back on him and that proves to be his undoing. I know I have a ass that a lot of women would kill for. There is a rush of air and then his hands are on my waist.

His nearness turns me on even more and I don't care if he can smell me at this point. His nose is in the crook of my neck and he sniffs me again as his hands rest on my pelvis bone rubbing circles there.

"I've never smelled someone as enticing as you in my entire existence. God I want to devour you."

I gasp as one of his hands dips down between my legs. My body begins to heat up and a burning sensation starts to happen on my right hip.

"Dyson," I moan. The burning increases as he begins to kiss the back of my neck. He hisses then suddenly he's no longer touching me. I turn to look at him and he's rolling up the sleeve to his shirt on his right hand. The hand that was touching the burning spot on my hip. When he finally gets the sleeve up there is a black sun tattoo.

"Nice ink," I say. He looks from it then to me and frowns.

"I could say the same for you," he replies pointing to my hip. I look down and sure enough there is now a black crescent moon tattoo on my hip.

"What the hell is happening?!" I screech. The door to the room opens and I grab the white sheet of of the bed and wrap it around myself. Lauren looks from me to Dyson then back to me.

"I heard yelling." She says. And I have to fight not to roll my eyes. _Yeah, right. Like you're so concerned you nosey bitch._

Dyson shows her the tattoo on his arm and then I show her mine. She blushes at my naked state and I bite back the smart remark on the tip of my tongue. She does a exam and makes it as quick as possible. By the time she finishes running her test she concludes that I am a wolf, backing up what Dyson already picked up on. Furthermore, a call from a certain bar owner confirms that I am a part of the Light. He claims that my name has been written in his book even though neither of us have ever met. With this knowledge the Ash releases me over to Dyson now that he knows I am on their side.

I'm promised a job and a place of my own in a few days but for the time being they want me to stay with Dyson. He seems to have no objections and I'm sure it's because he wants to learn more about me.

The entire ordeal takes about half an hour and I'm given a set of clothes. A dark green dress that reaches my ankles but shows off my chest and some satin slippers.

Once we're nearly outside I can smell familiar scents. _Bo and Kenzi._ My wolf becomes restless at the thought of the succubus. I turn to Dyson and shove him into a nearby wall. I grip the lapels of his jacket and draw his face down to mine. He looks at me wide eyed but doesn't object. If anything his eyes darken and his wolf comes forth.

"Let's make something clear. You even think about fucking her I will rip your dick off. I don't know how I got here but all I know is the idea of you with another woman makes me want to kill someone. So do them and you a favor and behave," I growl.

"You are an interesting little she wolf," he says. There is amusement in his tone even as his eyes stay yellow.

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear," I growl, I reach down between us and grip him through his jeans. He twitches under my hand and a groan slips past his lips. He's panting lightly fighting for control. I look into his eyes and I can feel my wolf coming forth again. "I don't care who you were with before me but you're mine now," I growl, giving him a firm squeeze.

"Got it?" I ask as my wolf fades to the background. His does as well and I'm met with shocked blue eyes.

"Got it," he says. His voice has dropped an octave and it makes me shiver. His lips attack mine and I fight him for dominance of the kiss before finally letting him lead. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before. The mark on my hip tingles this time it's a pleasant feeling and I can't stop the moan that slips past my lips. He growls and I know his own mark must be having the same effect.

"Hey Dyson, you bout ready to woahhhh," a voice says causing us to broke a part slowly. We look at each other and I get the message loud and clear. This will be continued later. We both look and see Hale standing there looking confused. Dyson walks up to him and pats him on the shoulder.

"Come on let's drop the succubus and her human off."

Then he pauses and looks at me then Hale.

"Hale this is Alev, she's a wolf on ourside. Alev, this is Hale. He's a siren and my partner."

Hale looks to me and I give me a friendly smile which he returns. We continue out of the building to meet the waiting women.

I'm not sure how I got here but I know that nothing will be the same. I won't let Bo break Dyson's heart. He's mine now and I'll kill her to keep him.

Author's Note: This was kinda floating around in my head. Let me know what you think. It's my first Lost Girl fic. Should I continue it through the seasons or leave it as a one shot?


	2. It's A Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World pt 2

Summary: One minute I'm binge watching Lost Girl on Netflix and the next I'm surrounded by Fae in the Ash asking me who I am and demanding I state my side. OC/Dyson. What the hell is going on? How did I get here and why is Dyson looking at me like that?

Chapter 2.

We pull to a stop and the doors to the back of the van open and Dyson is standing there motioning us out. Bo and Kenzi get out first and then I step out behind them. He moves just a little closer to me, but he turns to look at Bo and Kenzi.

"Feel like i've been paroled," Bo jokes. He looks at her and smirks.

"You sorta have been."

"Any conditions on our release?" She asks.

"No more evidence for humans to find. No more messing in fae business, and no more leaving town," he says as he pushes the doors closed., "The elders want you where they can watch you."

"Well they don't own me and I'm not very good at being obedient," she says.

"Learn," he retorts and I watch as he pulls out his card and holds it out to her. Kenzi snatches it and I chuckle lightly. He looks at Bo. "When you need help."

"If, I need help." She replies giving him a look that makes my wolf start to stir. I can see Dyson tense for a second then he replies to her. "When you need help, you can find me at the 39th Division."

He turns back towards me and offers his hand. The gesture calms my wolf. I can feel Bo and Kenzi's eyes on me as I follow him back to the front of the van. He doesn't look back at her and congratulate her like in the series. Instead he gives my hand a squeeze. He opens the passenger side for me and I get in, then he walks around the front and gets into the driver's side.

We pull off without another look. I'm glad we dropped Hale off along the way before we dropped off the girls, it allows for us to have the drive back to ourselves.

"So...any ideas on how I woke up in the Ash when I went to sleep in my bedroom in New York City?" I ask. He glances my way then back to the road. His posture relaxed.

"I'm not sure. Trick will probably know more about it but I do know that I've only ever seen the sun and moon markings on one other set of wolves and that was nearly four hundred years ago." He replies. I think over what I know about the show and nothing like this rings a bell. I wait for him to continue but he doesn't.

"Well, what did the marks mean for them?"

He looks at me and there is a seriousness in his eyes. He seems hesitant to continue. I smile encouragingly.

"They are mating marks."

 _Mating as in… Holy hell. Is he saying what I think he is?_

"Dyson, pull the van over." I order. He looks at me but doesn't slow.

"Alev, I know it's alot to take in, but-"

"Pull the van over now! Or so help me I will jump out!" I growl and my wolf comes forth. We're on a busy street full of shops and stores, I jump out the second he stops the van. I ignore him as he calls my name and I hear the sound of his door opening.

I continue into the crowd on the sidewalk. He catches up to me with no problem but I really need time to think. Mates. A strong sexual attraction was one thing but to be someone's destiny, their forever. That was a lot to take in. _I just need some space._

"Alev, please come back to the van. We can talk about this at my place." He says reaching for my arm, I pull away from him, careful to keep my wolf in check out in the open.

"Alev is everything okay?"

I turn to see Bo and Kenzi approaching us. I sigh. Bo isn't my first choice but at the moment beggars can't be choosers.

"Hey guys, would you mind if I hang out with you two for a few days until The Ash gets my place for me?" I ask looking from Kenzi then to Bo. I plead with my eyes with the universal in distress stare. They look from me to Dyson who I'm sure is giving me a look. Kenzi finally speaks up.

"Sure Levy, come hang out in the crack shack with us till the Ash gives you the hookup. We'd love to have you right Bo bo?"

I look to the succubus. She looks from Dyson then to me and gives me a genuine smile. It instantly eases my nerves.

"Sure, the more the merrier."

"Thank you," I say. Dyson walks up behind me and places a hand on the small of my back as he speaks.

"Here, take some cash. This should be enough to get you through for the day. I'll be by to collect you tomorrow after work," he says. And that's when I feel his other hand slide some money into my hand. I nod stepping away from him. Once I'm closer to Bo and Kenzi I look back at him.

"Thanks," I smile and he nods tensely back.

"Better make it three days," Kenzi says grabbing my arm and then hooking Bo's with the other. "The charmed sisters are going to have some girl time. No boys allowed or dogs," she jokes and I chuckle a little forgetting about the bomb shell he dropped on me.

He gives me a look that serves as a silent warning. I know without him speaking what he means. I nod at him just before Kenzi drags us away from him. _That look screams Don't do anything stupid like try to leave town. Yeah, like I can actually out run my soul mate._

"So ladies where to next?" I ask. Kenzi looks at me and gives me a sly smile. "Depends...how much money to wolf man give you? And what is that all about any way, you two have major chemistry. I bet you'd make the cutest little pups," she sighs. I shake my head and Bo laughs. I look at her.

"Kenz is right, anyone with eyes can see he's in to you."

I smirk. _Good, better me than you._

I pull out the bankroll thant he handed me and start to count it. Kenzi snatches it from my hand and counts.

"Jeez, who the hell walks around with a thousand dollars in their pocket?"

Bo and I laugh. I shrug. "Guess he does. Maybe he's rich."

Kenzi looks at me wide eyed. "Girl, if you don't hop on that, maybe I will."

I growl lightly at her and she laughs holding her hands up. "Down girl, I was just kidding. No need to go all big bad wolf on me."

I roll my eyes. Bo speaks up again.

"How bout we get you some new clothes Alev."

I smile at her. "Sounds good. I'm thankful to the Ash but this dress is not me. I miss my yoga pants or jeans."

Kenzi throws an arm around the both of us, having pocketed the money Dyson gave me. I laugh at that. She really is a sneaky one.

"Alright then, let's go do some shopping!" She shouts, causing a few people to look our way. We continue down the sidewalk and I ignore the tingle on the back of my neck and the itching of the tattoo on my hip. I can feel him nearby. _Let him watch. It's kinda nice to know someone is watching over me._

Author's Note: Two updates in one night! I was feeling inspired. If you like this please leave reviews.


	3. Where There's A Will, There's A Fae

Author's Note: Hey all, so just as a reference, when I think of Alev, I think of actress Rochelle Aytes. Thanks for the positive feedback and I hope you enjoy.

"Did somebody tell you we were gonna live like savages? Just lift," Kenzi says to Bo. I shake my head as they bring in the heavy table. Their little club house or crack shack as Kenzi calls it as of now is really starting to come together. I spent the night here and when I woke up still in this world, it finally dawned on me that this may be my life or I would be here at least for the near future.

"You should lift with your legs," I joke as I sit down the small table I brought in. Kenzi glares at me.

"I feel like I've been cheated. Why aren't you helping bring in this heavy thing with all that wolf strength you have?"

I laugh. "You never asked." She huffs. Bo and her sit the table down and then Bo goes her tantrum about stealing and flying under the fae radar.

 _Yeah, good luck with that Bo._ The things to come in the seasons were not all pretty for her. But, if I changed things... _should I tell them where I come from? I could lie and say I get visions or something. Or I could say nothing and just intervene when I can._

That could work. I'd keep my secret for now. Maybe eventually I would tell Dyson.

I smile as I think of the wolf. Sure he'd thrown me for a loop yesterday but after a girls night and getting advice from Kenzi and Bo I'm slowly coming to term with the idea of being his mate. _I did wish for a man like him, guess there is no point in running now._ But that still didn't mean I was ready to be around him just yet. He'd been lurking last night, I don't know how but my wolf felt him near tried for a whole hour to claw her way to the surface but I numbed the sensation by taking shots with Kenzi. Eventually the wolf calmed.

Did he intentionally set my wolf off? I growl at the thought.

"Hey Levy, you okay?" Kenzi asks and I realize I growled out loud. Bo is looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine guys, just alot on my mind," I say. They nod. Just then a green flame ignites on the couch. The air changes and the hair on the back of my neck stands up. A man speaks from a corner in the room.

My wolf growls at the intruder. He ignores me and looks at Bo.

"Sorry about the couch."

I relax as it dawns on me who he is. _Should I nip this in the bud and just tell Bo and Kenzi what's this guys deal? But then a lot of things need to play out. If i step in they may not realize what a good team they make. No, I'll sit this one out._

"Hey guys, I'm not feeling too good, I think I'm gonna head upstairs and lay down. You good down here?" I ask, putting on my best sick voice.

"Yeah, no problem Alev, you go rest up. We got this," Bo answers, her eyes still on the fae. I make my escape. Until this blows over, I'll just stay out of the way. And I really could use some sleep.

I doze off on the bed, Kenzi so graciously let me share with her when the hairs on my body stand up. My hand shoots out and grabs ahold of a wrist hovering near my face. I open my eyes to see Bo.

"Hey, sorry to wake you. I need Dyson to do me a favor and since you two have the whole mate thing going on I was hoping…" she trails off and I chuckle, letting her wrist go and sitting up.

"You were hoping I would come, play up my charms and get him to help with whatever is going on downstairs?" I finish for her. She smiles.

"Sure, why not. It's about time I checking with him anyway." I say getting up and going over to the bags of clothing the girls helped me pick out yesterday.

"Great. I'll meet you downstairs," she says but stops as she gets to the door. "Oh and Alev."

I look up at her.

"Wear the black outfit."

I smile at her.

Kenzi stays at home and baby sits the fae while Bo and I head to the station. The moment we enter the room all eyes are on us. In my haste to stay out of things I completely forgot about Bo's meeting with Dyson to ask for him. In the series she'd claimed to be his girlfriend. _Over my dead body._

Bo is sitting on the desk flirting with one of the human officers while we wait for the guys. Another tries to flirt with me but I gently let him down. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up but in a different way than when someone unknown is near. This felt familiar. _Dyson._

A second later he and Hale appeared from around the corner. They stop in the door way finishing up their conversation which as I remember was about a double date. Dyson looks up and finally our eyes lock. His blue eyes light up and an easy smile comes to his face.

Man he's gorgeous when he smiles. He turns back to Hale and mumbles something before making his way towards me.

"How'd you get in here?" He asks, the smile still on his lips. I lean sit in his now vacant chair next to Bo.

"I told them I was your girlfriend. Nobody seem to have a problem with it," I smirk. He returns the gesture.

"I bet," he says then looks to the other officers hovering. "Gentlemen, do you mind giving us a moment please." The men leave without protest and it's just the three of us. His gaze softens as he looks back to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Got to clear my head, do some thinking." I reply. He nods.

"Ready to come home with me?"

I laugh. "I think I'll hang around the crack shack just a little longer. Things are getting interesting around there, right Bo?" I turn to her and she smiles thankfully. Looking from me to Dyson she explains why we are here.

"What do you need?" he asks. She picks up the envelope and hands it to him.

"I need help tracking down who this belongs to," she says. He takes it and opens it. He pulls the gun out and it takes a little restraint to keep from laughing at his reaction. He holds it up and looks from me to Bo.

"How the hell did you get this in here?"

"My client needs me to find someone who took something from him. He promised me information on my parents if I helped him."

He puts the gun back in the envelope and sighs. "Means your client is fae."

"Well there is a reason you're a detective, huh?" I say. He turns to me and kneels down next to my chair. Looking into his eyes I can see the concern.

"Alev, this is not a good idea." Then he looks from me to Bo. "You should stay out of the fae world. Just live your life."

The two continue exchanging words and my mind drifts to Dyson. Now that he's so close to me, I can really smell his scent without issue. And man does he smell amazing. I lean forward a little and sniff him. A growl rumbles in my chest and that catches his attention. He turns from Bo, back to me. His eyes flash yellow before going back blue. He leans in so our faces are inches a part and just stares into my eyes. The sensation it causes is almost too much. He leans in moving his lips to whisper in my ear.

"Come home with me tonight." He nibbles on my earlobe for a second then pulls back. Bo clears her throat and the moment is broken. He stands to his full height and gives me one last look before looking to Bo again. He agrees to help her and she thanks him before grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

A slight protest comes out of my mouth but she ignores me. Just as we get to the doorway, he calls my name again.

"See you soon," he says giving me a wolfish grin. His eyes roam over my tight black jeans, black tank top, and black leather jacket. He obviously likes what he sees. I wink at him just before Bo drags me away.

Author's Note: Please leave reviews.


	4. Where There's A Will,There's A Fae pt2

After leaving the station, Dyson calls Bo again asking us to come with him somewhere and I know he must want to take us to the Dal and meet Trick but I can do that some other time. Bo should probably go alone this time. I'd have plenty of chances to see the famous bar and meet Trick. Waking up here took a lot out of me and I still hadn't recovered fully.

When she leaves to meet Dyson, I curl up in Kenzi's bed. She's still downstairs with the wood fae. A feeling of displeasure goes through me but I shake it off. My wolf falls asleep and I soon join her.

"Levy!"

I jump out of the bed. Kenzi is shouting my name from downstairs and I rush to see what's wrong.

Just as I hit the bottom step, I smell it. Blood.

Oh shit. Bo. She did get hurt on this mission. In the series she'd used Dyson.

 _That's not happening._

"Bo, you need to feed," I say to her as I move over and help Kenzi get her to her room.

"I don't wanna kill a human. I still don't know how to control it," she gasp, holding the wound on her neck. We get to her room and lay her on her bed.

Kenzi looks at me and I know the question in her eye.

"Sorry, Kenz but I can't call him. The wolf in me may literally kill Bo if she tried it on him." I apologize. She nods.

"Oh! Why don't you feed Bo Bo, she doesn't have to have sex with you to heal," she suggest and my eyes widen.

Bo was fast becoming a friend. But could I really let her feed on me? If I didn't there is no doubt she'd have to call Dyson. He was the only fae we know besides Hale.

"I'll do it. Just make sure I have orange juice waiting for me when I wake up." I say to her as I move over to Bo. She shakes her head at me.

"No, Lev, I can't ask you to do this." She gasp. I ignore her and lay down next to her.

"Come on, this is what friends are for right? Get to sucking, Bo," I joke. Then I frown as I realize how that sounds. I turn to try again but she's there hovering over me. She caresses the side of my face and I open my mouth just as she starts feeding.

The sensation is strange at first, almost like something tugging on my very being and my wolf wants to push her off but I fight to stay still. Then a warming sensation fills me and I can't help but feel turned on. She continues to feed until the wound on her neck is gone. Then she releases me and falls back on her pillow next to me gasping.

My own heart rate is sky high.

"Wow, so that's what it feels like to have my chi eaten?" I gasp and she chuckles.

"Thank you," she says.

"Anything for a friend, right?" I say just as a familiar tingle races through me. My wolf claws to get to the front and I let her a little just so i can use her hearing.

Someone is beating on the front door loudly. And my wolf clues in me in on exactly who it is. I struggle to my feet and nearly collapse. Thankfully Kenzi is there helping me stand.

"Who could that be?" She asks. I chuckle.

"I'll give you one guess," I say as another loud knock reaches our ears. With some help I make it downstairs and to the front door. Kenzi and Bo make themselves busy in the kitchen as I answer it.

Dyson is standing there and he does not look happy.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He growls as he barges into the clubhouse. I roll my eyes closing the door.

"Nice to see you too, honey." I reply back sarcastically. He sniffs the air for a second then looks from Bo to me. The confusion on his face.

"Bo, needed to feed so I offered my services," I explain. His eyes widen. But he nods making his way towards me.

"When I felt your wolf, I got worried. Are you both alright?" He asks looking from Bo then back to me.

"I'm great. Your girlfriend is a hell of a pick me up," Bo teases and I roll my eyes.

"Gee thanks Bo Bo, that's what every woman wants to here," I retort. Kenzi lets out a snort and walks over handing me a glass of OJ.

"Thanks," I smile at her.

"No problem. You earned it champ," she teases before moving over to the couch.

"Alev, come home with me tonight," Dyson asks. The rejection is on the tip of my tongue but then I catch sight of the emotion in his eyes. _He was afraid._

"Okay," I say. His eyes sparkle and he gives me a small satisfied smile.

"Wait. You're leaving?! But what about the power of 3?!" Kenzi shouts and I chuckle. Walking over to her I hand her the cup of juice and pat her shoulder.

"Kenz, I'm not gone forever. Just going to sleep somewhere else. Dyson kinda needs me right now," I reply. She narrows her eyes on Dyson then back to me.

"Is this some weird wolf thing?"

"Yeah, you could say that," I laugh. Bo walks over to us and she pulls me into a light hug.

"Thank you for helping me tonight, and we'll miss you around here," Bo says. We pull apart and I smile at her.

"I'll still be around. You won't even have time to miss me, and you are very welcome."

I walk over to Dyson and he immediately takes my hand in his.

"Good night ladies," He says to them and pulls us towards the door.

Once we're outside next to his car, he traps me between him and the passenger's side door.

"When I felt that pull on your wolf, I almost broke their door down to get to you but the pull stopped by the time I got here. If I hadn't thought I would have to drive you to the hospital, I would have gotten here sooner by shifting."

I smile up at him. "I'm fine. No need to worry about little old me," I joke.

His hand caress the side of my face, he looks into my eyes and I'm not sure what he finds but his nostrils flare again.

"You enjoyed her feeding on you I see," his voice has taken on a deeper octave and I shiver at the sound. I love his voice.

"She is a sex fae, I couldn't really help it." I say. He chuckles as he tilts my chin upward and my lips touch his.

They feel soft and inviting. With him so close his scent encompases my senses and I feel like I'm drunk on him. A moan slips past my lips when he pulls back for us to breathe in much needed air.

His lips are only a fraction from mine and when he speaks they touch my slightly.

"Let's go home," he whispers. The mark on my hip tingles and in that moment I can't think of anything else I'd rather do.

Author's Note: I know that was a little twist with Alev letting Bo feed on her but it had to be done. Promise it won't be a continuous thing, Alev isn't replacing him in feeding Bo. Plus I don't think Dyson would allow that, do you? ;)

Review!


	5. Oh Kappa, My Kappa

The first thing I notice is how incredibly warm I am. Since coming to this world I've gotten use to constantly running hot, I blame it on my wolf side, but this was a whole other level. Out of habit I try to push the covers off of me only to have the arm around my waist tighten. _Wait, arm?_

My new favorite aroma tickles my nose a second later and I know without looking the arm around my waist belongs to my favorite wolf. My inner beast purrs in content.

"Good morning," Dyson whispers in my ear. His breath tickles my ear and sends a shiver through me. His lips press a soft kiss on my neck. I smile.

"Good morning."

I turn to him and boy what a sight he is. His hair is ruffled from sleep and he's shirtless, leaving that amazing chest on display. Seeing it on tv and laying next to him are two very different things. I touch the side of his face then run my hands through his hair. He closes his eyes and sighs. When he opens them again blue sparkles back at me. He smiles.

"Would you like some coffee?"

I smile back at him. He just may be perfect. I'm a heavy coffee drinker and I'm pretty sure if we weren't already soul mates or whatever, him offering me coffee would have been all the clue I needed to figure it out.

My eyes fall to his lips, like a woman dying of thirst, I lean in towards them. He lets me make the first move but the second our lips touch, he doesn't hesitate to kiss me back. The kiss is gentle and almost tentive. I let myself savor the feel. Of being unrushed. After all, we have all the time in the world. But do I really? There is no guarantee that whoever brought me here won't send me back to my own world. And just like that the mood is killed and I pull away. I try to fix him with a smile but its strained and I know he can see right through me.

His hand caresses my cheek. Concern burns in his eyes.

"Talk to me."

I shake my head.

"It's nothing."

"Uh uh, I know you better than that. Tell me what's on your mind, Lev."

Looking into his eyes I almost cave and fess up to what is bothering me but then I remember that these first few episodes were pretty hectic. The last thing he needs to worry about is my emotional drama.

I try smiling at him again, this time it's a little more genuine.

"I'm fine. Now, you gonna get me that coffee or what?"

His eyes search mine for a second then he smiles a little.

"Fine. I'll get you your coffee my lady, is there anything else you desire?" He says before leaning over me to kiss my forehead. My wolf purrs again and I chuckle as he gets out of the bed.

"Hmm, sexy wolf waiting on me hand and foot...I think I could get use to this," I laugh. He smirks at me before heading towards the kitchen area of his studio.

The muscles in his back ripple under his movement and it takes a great deal of restraint not to get up and tackle him. I'm pretty sure I'm drooling. He starts the coffee maker then looks back at me.

"I agree, waking up to a beautiful mate in my bed. I too think I could get used to this. If only she didn't snore," he laughs before ducking the pillow I throw at him.

"I do not snore!" I growl playfully. He throws his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whatever you say darling," he chuckles and ducks as I send another pillow flying his way.

* * *

I wonder the aisles as Bo follows Dyson further into the cold case file room. I listen as the two converse. It's interesting to note that the conversation goes much like on the show except it's friendly but not flirty.

" _So no missing persons reports filed by the campus police, I did a quick check of the cold files here but nothing here either."_

" _What about your spooky files?"_

I chuckle at that. I don't even have to look to know Dyson is sporting a look of confusion.

" _My what?"_

" _You know, fae crimes that you guys have covered up. That is pretty much the point of your day job, making sure that none of the fae stuff get into these records."_

" _I don't know what you're talking about."_ I hear the rustling of the file in his hand as he hands it to Bo. " _Which is why you did not get this from me."_

I make my way over towards the two as they hover over the file that is nearly a decade old. _Should I speed things up with this case or let it play out? I could help but that might keep Dyson from having to wolf out and help track Bo and there is no way in hell I'm missing that._

I zone back in to their conversation when I hear Bo say my name.

"What about me?" I ask. She smirks.

"I was just telling Dyson that I'm sure you wouldn't mind settling my tab as far as my favors go with him."

I look from her to Dyson who smirks at me. His eyes glazing over slightly. I look at Bo.

"Since when do friends pimp out friends to officers of the law?"

"Since said friend is the soul mate of said officer," she jokes and I shake my head. I make my way over to Dyson and lay my hands on his chest. His eyes gaze down into mine.

"I'm sure you and I can work something out to clear my friends tab, right officer?" I whisper seductively as I run my hands up and down his chest. He leans down and subtly takes a sniff of my scent. When he speaks his voice has dropped an octave or two.

"Oh I think we can come to some kind of agreement."

Bo clears her throat effectively breaking the moment. I reluctantly step away from him and look to the succubus.

"I'm heading back to the crack shack, wanna come along? Or has the Ash found you a day job already?" She asks looking at me. I look from Dyson then back to her.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do today," I shrug. Dyson huffs and mumbles under his breath.

"I could think of something you could be doing."

I chuckle at him.

"Down boy, you have work to do anyway," I argue. He nods as he closes the space between us. A smile playing on his lips.

"See you later on?"

"Absolutely," I smile back before letting him capture my lips in a quick peck on the lips. A second later I'm being pulled by Bo out the door.

* * *

"No don't cancel the card, yet. Meanwhile if there is any purchasing can you maybe alert me? Thanks so much."

I follow Bo into the crack shack to find Kenzi on the phone and holla hooping. She ends the call and squeals before rushing over to hug me.

"Yay! Levy, I'm so glad you're here. The power of 3 is back in business baby. Bo Bo, how'd you spring her from the wolf cave?"

I laugh as I hug her back before pulling away.

"It's good to see you too Kenz. And stop it, Dyson isn't that bad. He's just …"

"Territorial? Like a dog with a bone?" She supplies and Bo chuckles.

I roll my eyes. It shouldn't surprise me what comes out of her mouth anymore.

"Yeah yeah, enough about my wolf man. How are things going with this case?" I ask.

"I'm starting to think there may be more to this missing person's case." She says.

"Yeah, why is that?" Bo asks. Kenzi looks from her to me and gives us a knowing look.

"Got her mom's permission to check her financials and she is not just ignoring her mom. No action on her debit or credit card. Ditto on her data and cellular plan since Monday." She explains.

"SO no shopping, no talking, no texting in 48 hours." Bo says and then I interject.

"Which makes her either dead or over 40."

Kenzi stares at me wide eyed and I freeze as I realize my mistake. I didn't mean to but it's always been one of my favorite lines.

She moves over to me and grips my shoulders.

"Levy, I think we may be soul sisters."

I laugh at the look of aw on her face.

"If that were the case, I could live with that. But I'm not sure Dyson will want to share," I joke.

She rolls her eyes and huffs letting me go.

"Oh please, I'll lock him up in a cage or something. I won't let him get between our love," she says overly dramatic. Bo chuckles and I smile.

"Let's get back to this case, okay. You and my soul mate can take that issue up later."

Author's Note: Hey all, I appreciate the reviews they are great motivation. I hope this was a good chapter. Don't forget to review and I look forward to continuing this story throughout the seasons.


	6. Oh Kappa, My Kappa pt 2

I pull on the uniform shirt in an attempt to loosen it some. Kenzi was once again undercover as a soro student and Dyson got Bo and I on with campus security. Bo's uniform fit just as snug as mine does but she's a succubus I'm sure it's just another day for her, but for me...let's just say i'm not really happy about the reactions I'm getting from the students as they pass by.

I walk a few feet behind Bo and the head of the campus security. Bo and I have on the same form fitting black tshirt with security written across the front, black jeans and security belt with a stun gun attached to it. The bright white letters glare back at me mockingly.

 _I can't believe Dyson put me up to this. I would have rather been an undercover student._

A guy whistles a cat call as we walk by and I roll my eyes. Up ahead I hear Bo make a comment about the students not seeming so scary.

 _Right, you are Bo. It's this asshole you have to worry about._ I wonder if I can get him to slip up some.

He reaches up and yanks the missing flyer down for our girl. Bo frowns at him.

"Why are you taking that down?"

"Policy, school doesn't like us initiating panic until the police say other wise," he explains and I give him props for making the lie sound so smooth but I know better.

"You know usually when someone doesn't want a missing person to be found they do things like take the flyers down," I say. He looks at me and anger flashes in his eyes. It's quick but I saw it anyway. He masks his reaction with a strained smile.

"Just stick to keeping the campus safe. You'll stay out of trouble that way, besides these kids usually show up after a week or so after some bender." He replies.

"Shouldn't we be questioning students or something?" Bo pushes. He motions us towards a small gathering where the Dean is talking.

"Most of this job is made of keeping the Dean happy. What she says goes." He explains.

He leaves us making some excuse about having something to do then walks off. The second he's not of earshot I look at Bo.

"I don't trust him."

She looks in his direction and frowns. "Me either. But maybe I should have a chat with the Dean and see if she'll tell me some of her secrets."

It's a waste of time but it can't hurt to let her go work her magic on the woman anyway.

"Have fun with that. I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat then walk around and see what some of the students know," I say as a familiar feeling races through me. The tattoo on my hip tingles a little. She nods.

"Okay, see you later," she says before heading off in the opposite direction.

I follow the direction the head security went off in. It doesn't take me long to find his scent. He's in a break room stuffing his face. I close the door behind me and lock it. He looks up and then relaxes when he sees who it is.

"Hey, tired of these brats already? There are catering sandwiches in the fridge." He says nodding behind him. I ignore it and sit in the chair across from him.

"Can we be frank with each other." I say. He looks at me but nods slowly.

"I know it's you. You're the one taking these girls," I say bluntly. His eyes widen in panic before he tries to compose himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replies stiffly. I lean across the table and take a sniff. I can tell by the widening of his eyes that my wolf has come to the surface. I grin at him.

"Then why do you smell like her?"

When he lunges at me, I'm prepared and duck out of the way. He picks up a chair and throws it at me before trying to make a run for the door but I get to him first. I tackle him and we wrestle around on the floor but then pain shoots through me and I look down in shock. He's managed to get his tazer out.

I try to fight off the effects but he zaps me again and I can't fight off the dark spots that enter my vision. Just before I black out I feel an overwhelming amount of anger course through me. I smile up at him.

"You're in trouble now."

He hits me again and everything goes dark.

When I wake up again the dipshit is ringing what looks like a dinner bell and tied up near his feet is …

"Bo!"

She looks in my direction. "Alev! Oh thank goodness, we've been looking all over for you. Dyson has been so worried."

The sound of crying catches our attention. On the opposite side of the water hole, our missing girl, Gina is scooting away from the edge of the water.

"Hang on Gina!" Bo shouts and I can see her working to free herself. I pull on my own restraints and at first nothing happens. _Let your wolf help._

I close my eyes and don't fight as my wolf comes to the surface. I yank on the chains and they give a little. A growl rips through my chest and I pull on them again. _Just a few more pulls._

I yank and manage to break the chains just as the tattoo on my hip starts to burn again.

 _Dyson._

I get up and run over to Bo and Gina just as the monster rises up behind Bo again. I grab the chain it's attached to and yank. My wolf gives me an added boost of strength.

Bo swirls around and looks at me.

"Get Gina out of here and I'll deal with that." Bo orders. I shake my head as my claws grow out.

"No! You get Gina outta here. I don't think you can suck the Chi out of this freak," I growl. She nods grabbing Gina and making for the exit. The monster charges me and soon I'm backed against a wall fighting to keep it at arms length as it tries to eat me.

It lets go suddenly and slumps to the ground. Standing in its place is a shirtless Dyson. He knocked the top of the creatures head off and it's head begin to leak goo all over the floor. Bo, Gina, and Kenz are standing over Dyson's shoulder. I look from Dyson and then to the creature.

"Is he dead?"

Dyson kicks its foot.

"Yeah it's dead."

Then I'm being lifted off of the floor and pulled into a bone crushing hug. He buries his head in the crook of my neck and my wolf sighs in contentment.

"Never scare me like that again," He mumbles. I run my fingers through his hair as I hug him.

"I make no promises," I joke and he growls lightly. We pull a part and he crashes his lips to mine. I don't fight for dominance. I know in cases like this he needs to feel in control. But I do enjoy the feel of his lips and his tongue dancing with mine.

We finally pull apart at the sound of a cough from Kenzi. Bo takes a crying Gina out of the cave and Kenzi stays back a little to talk to us.

"Levy, you missed it. He changed into a wolf and it was awesome!"

I look at her and then Dyson. I huff.

"It's not fair. I wanna see," I pout. He throws his arm around me as we make our way out of the cave.

"I promise I'll give you a private show sometime. Maybe you'll even let your she wolf out to play," He whispers. I smirk back at him.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," I say as we reach outside.

Kenzi, Bo, and I make our way into the Dah and I can't help but be in awe. It's my first time coming here and seeing the bar in person is so much cooler.

"Hey we're gonna head to the bar and get some shots, want one?" Kenzi asks. I nod but stiffen as I catch wind of a familiar scent. I flag down a waitress.

"Excuse me. Is Dyson here?"

"He's in the back," she points and I nod. I look to the girls.

"I'll be right back," I promise. I follow his scent to the beer keg storage room. I open the door and walk a little into the room. There is a red head waitress trying to come on to him but he's doing a good job of keeping his distance. My wolf surges to the surface and I'm across the room before I can even comprehend it. My hand is around her throat.

She looks at me wide eyed.

"I should kill you."I growl.

"Lev, don't do this. Just calm down. Nothing happened," Dyson reasons. I look from her to him.

"But not for her lack of trying." I tighten my grip on her throat. She tries to claw my hand away but my grip is stronger. I'm thinking of all the ways I can make her die slowly when I feel Dyson's lips on the back of my neck. I shiver at the feel and my anger lowers a little.

He kisses my neck again and I sigh.

"Baby, she means nothing to me. Let her go," he whispers. I look at the frighten fae and growl.

"Come near him again and they will never find your body," I say tossing her towards the door. She scuries out of the room.

I turn to face Dyson. His eyes are glazed over and they keep flashing between blue and yellow.

"That was kind of hot," he says. I growl shoving him back into a wall. I grip his hair in my right hand and yank his neck to the side. Before I can stop myself my teeth are in his neck. He gives a cry of surprise and then moans. I bite hard enough to draw some blood. The mark on my hip is tingling and my wolf purrs. I pull away from the bite and look at him.

"Mine."

He looks back at me panting and a little breathless.

"Yours."

I feel the connection between us strengthen. There's just one last thing to do. I release his hair and bare my neck to him. He latches on a second later without hesitation. His bite is a little more gentle than mine. The smell of my blood fills the air and then a feeling I can't describe. A moan tears past my lips as he continues to suck my blood from his mark. Then finally he pulls away.

"Mine."

I look into his yellow eyes and blood stained lips.

"Yours."

The bond locks into place and I'm suddenly flooded with emotions. Both mine and his. A wave of happiness and contentment washes over me and I know these are his feelings.

Our lips meet and it's the best kiss I've ever had. I can feel just how satisfied he is and it makes my wolf purr. He lifts me up and sits me on a keg barrel. I wrap my legs around his as he deepens the kiss.

 _You taste so good. I could kiss you forever._

I pull away to look at him.

"Did I just hear your thoughts?" I ask. He smirks at me.

 _I don't know. Did you?_

 _Wow._

I grip both sides of his face and pull him down for another kiss.

By the time we come out of the back room, everyone is staring at us.

"Is there something in my hair?" I ask Bo and Kenzi. They are both grinning at us like idiots.

Trick appears behind the bar. He looks from Dyson then to me and smiles.

"Alev, it's nice to meet you. I've heard alot about you. And from the bite marks I seen congratulations are in order."

I smile at him as Dyson gives a shout and taps the bar.

"A round of shots for everyone. I got mated tonight!"

Fae cheer and shout in celebration and I chuckle. We all move away from the bar and sit at a table where Hale is waiting for us. I nod to the Siren and he grins at Dyson and I.

The girls sit across from us and I sit on Dyson's lap.

"A toast, to new forevers." Dyson says and everyone raises their glasses.

I look down at Dyson and he smiles.

 _Damn, I think I could love you._

His grin widens and I freeze. I didn't mean for him to hear that. He squeezes my thigh.

 _I think I could love you too._

Author's Note:

They mated! Yay. Not how I planned it but I did have to wrap this episode up some how. Thanks for all the reviews. I am sooooo glad you all are enjoying this story. Don't forget to review!


	7. faetal attraction

"I'm telling you, those two couldn't keep out of trouble if you paid them to," I joke. Dyson turns onto the abandoned road and chuckles.

"Very true, I'm surprised you're not with them today getting into mischief." He grabs my hand and kisses the back of it. The gesture makes me smile. Ever since the other night, he hasn't been able to go long without touching me in some kind of way whenever we are in the same room.

"And risk getting into the line of fire with a bunk of angry fae...yeah, no. Not this time. Plus I'm still adjusting to my new job." I say. He nods continuing to drive down the dirt road.

"How is it working at the hospital?"

I shrug. The Ash found out my knowledge of medicine and assigned me to the local hospital as a nurse. They wanted to make me a doctor but I'm not really interested in investing so much time into working there.

"It's good. The pay is great even if the hours are kinda long at times," I say just as we pull to a stop. Bo and Kenzi come running towards us as we get out of the car.

 _Here comes Thelma and Louise._

He looks at them wide eyed just as they duck behind the car door. I follow their lead as I remember what's to come next. A second later an explosion goes off in the barn.

As the heat calms, we stand up.

"Seriously ladies?" I laugh. Dyson walks around the car and picks up a burnt skull that came flying from the barn. He looks at Bo.

"What the hell just happened?"

She jokingly looks from the skull to Dyson.

"I guess some people don't deal well with rejection."

Although I already know what happened from seeing it on tv, I listen anyway as Bo and Kenzi recap their day to me.

"So you almost got your eyes burned out Bo, by an angry fury?" I ask as the three of us throw back our shots.

She swallows hers then laughs.

"That's only the half of it."

I feel a familiar warm presence behind me before his voice reaches my ears.

"Mass destruction and two dead furies. That's quite the Friday."

I look over my shoulder and smile at my mate.

"Hey honey."

He leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Hey." Then he looks to Trick and orders a pint of beer.

"The Ash is pissed huh?" Bo asks. He shrugs.

"Well I told them you got there, after we did, so you're off the hook."

Kenzi cuts in.

"So you covered for us?"

He chuckles. "Well this Jenny case is a high profile serial killer case, so...it just makes things easier. Besides, I like this tab you're running up with my mate as collateral."

I roll my eyes.

 _You're so easy._

 _For you, without question._

 _Down boy._

"Aww Bo Bo, look their doing that wolf pack thing again where they stare off into space but are secretly talking to each other. Imagine how much easier our cases would be if we could do that," Kenzi says.

I smirk at her as Dyson gives my shoulder a light squeeze before going off to find Hale.

"It has its perks."

Trick comes over to us. He smiles.

"More shots ladies?"

"Yes! And put them on Dyson's tab," Kenzi whispers. I choke a little on my drink.

"Kenzi!" Bo says. Kenzi holds her hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine. Put them on Levy's tab which we all know Dyson will pay off." She looks from me to Bo. "Better?"

Trick chuckles but pours our drinks. Then he leans over the counter eyeing Kenzi.

"You know I seem to be missing a 300 year old bottle of Buckthorn mead."

Bo gets up and scurries away. I stay put and watch as Kenzi tries to make a break for it.

"You fae and your funny words," she chuckles nervously. Trick reaches out and grabs her wrist before she can get away, forcing her to remain seated.

"How bout I tell you how that bottle came to be in my possession and why it meant so much to me." He says. Kenzi looks to me for help but I shrug, grabbing my drink and rising from my seat.

I spot Hale leaving out the corner of my eye and make my way towards the little sitting area where Dyson is. He's completely relaxed leaning back against the love seat. His eyes go from his phone to me as I come to stop in front of him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I say. He looks amused.

 _Why waste a penny when you can just see for yourself?_

I sit down next to him, cuddling into his side as he throws his arm around me.

 _Well wheres the fun in that?_

I lace our fingers together and look into his eyes. Even without reading his mind or emotions it's clear from his face that he's happy. There is a twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes that makes me feel complete. My wolf is happy that we caused that look in his eyes.

 _Wanna get out of here and start working on clearing Bo's tab?_

I raise an eyebrow at him.

 _I guess i could do that...or maybe I'll go find me another sexy fae to kiss on. I'm quite the catch._

I jump to my feet, ignoring my she wolf as she bulks at the thought. I barely take two steps before my back is pressed against his strong chest. A warning growl rumbling in my ear. I shiver as the mark on my hip tingles. Dyson's hand wraps around my waist and draws me in closer.

 _Do you want to see a blood bath in here tonight?_

I shiver. My breathing becoming labored as his possessiveness echoes through the link.

 _It would make for a hell of an ending to our night._

His lips kiss the side of my neck and I sigh.

 _You're mine. I'll kill anyone who even thinks of touching you._

"Geez you two, get a room. Some of us don't want to see all that sexual tension if we can't join in."

We look up to see Bo standing in front of us grinning. Dyson's grip on my waist tightens.

"Uh uh succubus. Keep that chi eaten foolishness over there."

She laughs holding her hands up in mock surrender before walking away.

Author's Note:

Please review!


	8. Dead Lucky

I back Dyson into the file cabinet behind him. He grins back at me as I reach for his belt.

"So you're not worried about any of your coworkers walking in on us?" I chuckle looking around the empty police station. He shakes his head.

"Gotta love holidays," he laughs. I pull his belt free just before he rips my button up shirt open. Buttons fly every where as he kisses his way down my neck, between the valley of my bra covered breast and down my stomach.

I purr at the sensation. I gasp in anticipation as he goes lower but then he changes directions at the last moment and kisses his way back up my body. His strong arms gripping my thighs as I wrap my legs around his waist.

My arms wrap around his neck as he slowly walks us towards his desk.

 _Right on your desk huh?_

 _I could take you on the floor, doggy styled, if you wanted._

"Oh you are naughty," I giggle as I reach a hand behind me and push all the stuff off of the desk.

Our lips meet and I can't stop the moan that slips out. His tongue battles mine for dominance and I can feel his desire through the link. The more turned on I get the more he seems to become and that fuels my own arousal. The tingling from the tattoos only adds to the feeling.

We only break the kiss for a second so I can rip open the front of his button up. He quickly pulls it off and tosses it to the floor.

Our lips meet again and this time a sudden need to dominate him takes over me and I tug on his lower lip. He growls at the feel and I chuckle mentally.

My hands tangle in his hair and he lets out a strangled cry as one of my hands moves down his back and digs my nails into his skin drawing blood.

He pulls away from our kiss and yellow eyes stare back at me. I know without him speaking what his wolf wants. I bare my neck to him and he doesn't hesitate.

I gasp as he bites into my neck hard. The scent of my blood fills the air. He takes a few mouth fulls and then pulls away.

"Mine." He growls. I manage to give a breathless.

"Yours."

He moves to kiss me but I shove him to the floor. A second later I'm straddling his waist. He doesn't fight me as my she wolf comes out to play with his. He turns his head to the side and bares his neck so I can see my old claim marks.

I latch onto my marks with my blunt teeth and worry them a little.

"Oh god, Lev. Bite me," he pleads. I ignore him continuing to tease the marks with my human teeth a little longer. He whimpers and his hands come up to grip my hips.

I'm so caught up in the sensation that I don't hear what he's mumbling under his breath at first. But then his words become louder.

"Please. Please. Please."

A pool of wetness forms between my legs at the sound. Him begging is one of the sexiest things I've ever heard. I unzip his pants and pull them down just enough for junior to come out and play. I grip his hard aching member and note he's already dripping pre-cum.

He continues to beg some more.

 _Shhh honey, don't worry. I know what you need._

I sink down on his cock and a gasp tears from my body. A strangled cry breaks past his lips at the same time.

He's so thick and long. I freeze for a moment and let myself adjust to the feel. Our yellow eyes meet. His are lust filled and I'm sure mine look about the same. But behind the lust I can see the love shinning through.

I begin to slowly move against him and his hands on my hips tighten. He closes his eyes for a moment before opening. He can feel my orgasm building.

He bares his neck to me again in a silent plea. And this time I put him out of his misery. My bite is messy. He lets out a howl as I break skin and pick up my thrust.

The sensations become overwhelming and before I can help it I'm going over the edge. The scream gets stuck in my throat as I feel him follow a few seconds after me over the edge.

The sensation of being filled with his warm liquid makes my wolf purr as I collapse on top of him. He slowly begins to soften inside me but I don't move.

My head rest on his chest and I let myself be lulled by his heartbeat.

Our heavy breathing the only thing breaking the silence.

 _Wanna go get breakfast?_

A chuckle rumbles in his chest at my words.

One of his hands runs his fingers through my curly locks.

 _I'll take that as a compliment. We did work up quite the appetite._

I slowly get to my feet and he follows suit. We put back on the clothes we didn't completely destroy and then look at one another then the papers scattered all over the floor.

 _We made a mess._ I think as I look at all the papers.

 _It's fine. Hale will clean it up._

 _He's gonna get you._

 _Maybe, but the look on his face will be worth it._

Author's Note:

Okay, so I've had some free time and I decided to go ahead and start working on the next episode. I know I've teased Alev and Dyson having sex for a while and I figured why not go ahead and write it. Is this their first time having sex? I'll leave that up to you guys. Hope you enjoyed the double update and please don't forget to review.


	9. Dead Lucky pt 2

I smirk at the look on Trick's face. He sits a margarita down in front of me and I take a sip as he leans over the counter and explains the fae that's been wearing dead people as meat suits. Bo makes a comment about it being kinda cool and Trick turns his nose up at her.

"It's distasteful. Humans are for food not wearing," he argues. Kenzi gives a glare and a fake chuckle.

I take a sip of my drink as another conversation flows over to me from the pool tables.

" _That's your third energy drink and you still look like shit,"_ Hale jokes.

" _Hale. She is relentless. This is the first break I've had all week."_ Dyson replies. I smirk as I take another sip of my drink. I have been craving it a lot lately. There was an incident at his apartment where we'd just had sex and not even 15 minutes later I was on him forcing him to lay back and let me have my way with him. He didn't complain but now I'm starting to see its really taking a toll on him. Those middle of the night sessions we have can't be healthy for him.

" _Listen. Give Alev my number and I'll cover your shift,"_ Hale jokes and I laugh a little as Dyson growls back at him playfully.

" _I think I can manage, brother."_ Dyson responds.

" _What's it like with your mate. The one person in the entire world created just for you? Tell me?"_ Hale asks. I listen a little harder.

" _You remember Daphne?"_ He asks.

" _The Nymph? Hourly. Yesss"_ Hale replies.

" _Well I lost her number ...and I don't even care,"_ Dyson jokes. I look over my shoulder to see Hale covering his mouth in disbelief and then whispers ' _Damn.'_

I shake my head but pride swells in me at the sentiment. They really are an entertaining pair.

I take another sip of my drink just as a familiar presence appears on my left. I look up at his smiling face as he leans against the bar.

 _Hey good looking._

 _Hey baby._

"Hey, we were just talking about you," Bo says looking in Dyson's direction. He quirks an eyebrow at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just figured if anybody knows of a shen in this town its you." She explains. I nod remember this episode and how Dyson played a key part in it.

"A shen?" He asks, looking to Trick. The two exchange a knowing look.

"For a bunch of far out fairy folk, you sure are judgemental," she teases.

"I know a shen," Dyson replies. "Our side. Works as a morgue attendant."

He reaches for my hand on the bar and caresses the top of it with his fingertips. I take another sip of my drink and smile a little at the gesture. I'm sure he doesn't even realize he's doing it.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Bo says as she stands up. I look from her to Dyson and decide to let them handle this one.

"Actually, you guys go ahead. I kinda wanna stay here and talk to Trick about something," I say. Kenzi looks at me and frowns a little and I know without looking that Dyson is giving me a similar look.

 _Everything alright?_

 _Yeah, just something I want his help with._

 _I'll be back soon._

He leans down and kisses my forehead. I nod.

"Have fun playing with dead people." I joke. He smiles at me before following Bo out. I turn to Kenzi.

"Not joining them?"

She takes another sip of her drink.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and see if I can help with whatever is going on with you."

We look at Trick. He nods his head towards the end of the bar where the entrance to his layer is.

We silently follow his lead. He doesn't speak again until we get downstairs. Books and old artifacts liter every surface.

He turns to me with an expectant look.

"What's wrong?"

"This mating thing. Lately I've been craving sex with Dyson."

Kenzi snickers. "I don't think Trick can help with your raging hormones Levy."

I look at Trick and he's not laughing. There's a thoughtful look on his face.

"When you say craving. Have you tried not giving in to the urges?"

"Yes, but everytime I try to resist, the mark on my hip burns and it almost feels like a haze comes over me and I can't think straight."

Trick nods walking over to a stack of books. He flips through one for a second before pointing to a page. I walk over and look at it.

"A heat cycle?"

He nods. "It explains why you feel these strong desires to mate with him all the time. As a wolf that is mated you will go through cycles of uncontrollable hormones. If you give in to it as much as possible when it happens...the heat should go away within a weeks time."

"And how many days have you been having these experiences?" Kenzi asks.

"This is day 2." I groan. I look at Trick. "So you're telling me I have about 5 more days of this to go through?"

He smiles a little and shrugs.

"Basically. You may be able to cut the time frame down a few days by mating in wolf form but really all you can do is enjoy the ride," he explains.

"Literally," Kenzi jokes. Trick and I roll our eyes at her.

He closes the book and hands it to me. "Here. This book is full of information about mated shifter pairs. Especially wolf shifters."

I nod taking the heavy book.

"Thanks Tri-" I drop the book as a stream of anger flows through the link. My wolf fights to come to the surface but I take a breath and force her back down. I would be worried but I know what this anger is. Dyson has probably just been locked in the freezer at the morgue.

Kenzi rushes to my side and touches my arm.

"Are you okay Levy?"

"I'm fine. Someone must have pissed Dyson off. His anger caught me off guard." I explain.

"How about we head back upstairs and I get you ladies a drink on the house," Trick suggest and I smile gratefully. Kenzi lets out a whoop of joy. I reach down and pick up the book.

We head back upstairs. I ignore my she wolf's desires to go after Dyson. I know for a fact he's alright.

It's only a few hours before the two return and Bo and Kenzi leave to go undercover. I remember Bo gets seriously hurt with the frost giant. I pull her aside before she leaves.

"Hey Bo, do me a favor. Take a set of daggers with you. Never know when you might be in a bind," I say. She looks at me thoughtfully before patting my shoulder. "If it'll make you feel better. Sure, I'll go packing."

I smile. She and Kenzi head out and I make my way back to the bar and begin reading from the book.

 _Some late night reading?_

I look around to see Dyson over near the pool table again with Hale but his eyes are on me.

 _Something like that._

 _Anything I should be worried about?_

 _Nah. Everything is all good._

I emerge myself in the book and I learn a lot of things I'd never considered possible. Like how as a mated pair I should be able to sense where my mate's location is. Which explains how Dyson was able to track me down to the crack shack the first time when he'd never been there.

I take a sip of my drink just as Bo and Kenzi come storming through the door. I look Bo over and she looks a little roughened up but no frozen ice sticks through the chest.

The two come over and sit next to me.

"Everything go alright?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. Bo Bo almost got stabbed with ice to the heart."

Bo looks to me. "Your dagger suggestions saved my ass."

"Good. Now what?" I ask.

Bo looks at Dyson as he makes his way towards us.

"You up for another trip to the morgue?"

He looks from her to me and I shrug.

"Sure."

 _Coming with?_

 _And have to fight off body snatchers? No thanks._

 _Suit yourself._ He chuckles in my head.

Bo and Dyson head for the morgue and I go back to reading my book. I feel Kenzi and Hale sit down next to me.

"Not tagging along wolf girl?" Hale asks. I look up at him and grin.

"Nah. I need to save my strengths for other activities," I joke. He laughs.

"Oh man, you don't give my boy a break do you?"

I shrug. "Consider this time now his downtime."

Kenzi orders a shot from Trick. She throws it back then bids us a good night.

"Where you going?" Hale asks.

"I got some shit of my own to take care of. See you guys around." She says. I watch her go with a shake of my head.

I read some more and before long the doors open and in walks Dyson.

He walks over to Hale and I. I lean up and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Rough day at the office?"

"I wish. Hey Trick, a pint."

Trick hands him the beer. He sits down between Hale and I.

"So where are the girls?" I ask.

"Finishing up the investigation." He says taking a sip of his beer. _Found Kenzi tied up in the trunk of a car._

 _Seriously? Did you tell Bo?_

 _Nah. Figured I'd save the human some embarrassment._

 _Awe. Kenz is starting to grow on you._

 _Well she did say she was on Team Dylev._

I laugh out loud. "What the hell is a Team Dylev?"

He laughs as well.

"That would be you and me."

 _Dylev? Why not Alyson? You know what having a shipper name means right?_

 _That we go together like Peanut Butter and Jelly?_

 _That we're a forever kinda thing._

 _Well...yeah. This is forever._

I lean over and give him a peck on the lips.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," I smile.

"Ok, you two love birds break it up. Kenz is right. You do make those weird zoned out faces when you're talking to each other mentally," Hale jokes and I scuff at that.

Dyson leans over and skims the page I'm reading. He looks from the book to me.

"Heat cycles? Seriously?" He asks.

"Trick, says it explains what's been going on with me lately," I argue. The bartender holds his hands up in mock surrender as Dyson shoots him a look.

"Well. If this is the case...I guess I'll have to stock up on energy drinks for the rest of this week," He smirks. His eyes glaze over a little at the thought and I roll my eyes.

"Such a horn dog."

He grabs my hand and brings it to his lips.

"Only for you, mate." He says before kissing the back of it. My wolf purrs a little and I melt at the gesture.

"Let's get out of here and head home," I whisper.

"I thought you'd never ask," He says giving me a goofy grin.

"Trick. Hale. Have a good night and see you all in a few days," Dyson jokes and I smack him on the chest as the two men laugh.

Dyson helps me into my coat before lacing his fingers with mine.

 _Let's go home._

Author's Note:

supernaturalchic , I loved the idea of a shipper name and who better to bring the idea up than our favorite human, Kenzi. Thanks for the idea. Also thank you everyone who reviewed. Getting your feedback really helps with the writing process especially since I have about 15 on going stories right now.


	10. Food For Thought

"Ok Mr. Balor, remember the doctor said you should be fine as long as you take your antibiotics on a regular for the next 72 hours," I say. Mr. Balor smiles back at me.

"Thank you so much for everything. If I were twenty years younger…" He starts and I chuckle.

"I don't think that would go over so well with my boyfriend," I joke. The sixty year old man looks at me curiously.

"Should have known. All the good ones are taken. Women like you and my Anna don't stay single long. She was quite the looker back in her day."

I smile at that. "Where is she, I'd love to meet her."

His smile fades a little. "She passed away two years ago. Heart problems."

"Oh no, Mr. Balor, I'm sorry."

He reaches out and pats my hand.

"It's alright. I wouldn't trade the years we had for nothing in this world. Sometimes we don't need forever. Just to make the years we do have feel like it," he says. I smile at him.

He grabs his coat and makes his way out of the room. I pull out my phone as it starts to vibrate. A wave of anxiousness shoots through me and I know without looking who the call is from.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"How did you know something was wrong?" Dyson's voice responds back through the speaker.

I sigh making my way out of the room and down the hall towards the locker room. My shift is over anyway.

"Because I could feel it and then what do you know my phone starts to ring."

There's a pause on the other end and it makes me nervous.

"Dyson?"

"Meet me at Lauren's lab...it's Kenzi."

My mind races as I try to remember what it could be. Then it hits me.

"I'm on my way," I say before hanging up.

Kenzi must have eaten the soup with the sick human foot cooked in it. _How could I have been so stupid to forget this?_

I get to the lab in record time only to find no one there. I turn to follow Dyson's scent and catch him headed down the hall towards the cementary.

"What's going on?" I ask as I catch up to him. He looks back at me in relief.

"Kenzi is sick and her body is deteriorating. I promised I'd stick around and keep an eye on her but she wondered off. I was just following her scent." He explains. I nod grabbing his hand.

"Let's go find our girl then."

Just as expected she's sitting on a bench in the middle of the graveyard. A grimace crosses her face as she sees us.

"Big ups to finding me. And look you even brought Levy. Those hospital scrubs look good on you by the way," she says pointing to my blue scrubs. Dyson sits on one side of her and I sit on the other. There is blood coming out of her eyes and nose but I ignore it and pull her into a hug.

"It's gonna be ok Kenz."

She pulls away and smiles at me before letting out a cough.

"This is a rather morbid choice of resting place," Dyson says quietly. I give him a look over Kenzi's head.

"I came here a lot when I was a kid," she explains.

"I get it, sometimes you just need a place to think," I reply and I cringe a little when Kenzi looks at me in awe.

"I'm convinced. You're my soulmate Alev. Leave this wolf man for me and let's spend the last hours of my life together," she jokes and I chuckle softly.

"Hey, not even on your death bed would I let you take my mate," Dyson jokes. She bumps him lightly.

"Greedy."

"Told yah," I tease. She shrugs.

"Meh, well. I had to try right?" Then she looks at Dyson.

"You promised you wouldn't leave."

"I know, I'm sorry. Bo needed my help with someone but I'm here now," he promises and my heart breaks a little watching the two. None of this had to happen if I'd just remembered to warn her about the foot soup.

"I'm not going back to that place. It's way too coocoo's nest. I'd rather die in a ditch," Kenzi says firmly. Dyson puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her a little closer. Surprisingly my wolf is okay with the action.

"Kenzi, you're not going to die but we will take you somewhere else, somewhere safe," he tells her. She looks to me and I nod.

"Ok...but can we stay here a little bit longer? It's nice," she replies before looking from him to me.

"Unless you have somewhere to be."

"No...we're good," I promise. I pat her leg softly as Dyson continues to hold her even as she lets out another round of coughs.

We sit there for another ten minutes before she passes out. Dyson lifts her and we make our way back to the car. The drive to Trick's bar is made in silence. Kenzi doesn't come back around again until Dyson places her on a couch in the lower level. Trick claims to be able to help slow the process to buy Bo and Lauren some time and I watch as Trick places a cool cloth over her forehead and Dyson makes sure she's comfortable.

"Did I just wake up in Narnia? Or is that the fever talking?" She mumbles and we all smile at her. Trick encourages her to rest and for once she does without a fight.

I know that Bo and Lauren will come through but it's still hard to watch.

Trick makes a deal with a fae and gets something to brew a tea that helps slow her symptoms. I pour myself a shot from behind the bar and throw it back before heading back downstairs.

Kenzi is in the middle of another coughing fit and Dyson is holding her. She coughs into a napkin and I sigh when I see the blood.

Dyson encourages her to lay back and she makes a poor joke about not lying to a dying girl.

I come to stand next to them, placing my hand on Dyson's shoulder as he sits next to Kenzi.

"Levy, you're back. Just in time. I need a full death bed disclosure."

"Oh Kenz," I sigh.

"No, here me out. I see more than anyone thinks because no one is watching me. Everyone's always watching Bo. And what I see is you two helping her. Levy, I need you to promise to stick by Bo. The power of three will have to go on. And Dyson. I need you to keep them both safe. If I'm not here some day, I just want to know I can count on the two of you to have her back," she says as she sits up and looks at us both.

Dyson crumbles some more of the magical horn into the tea.

"Please just drink your tea. You're not going anywhere," Dyson promises and I nod.

Kenzi lets out another cough and Dyson helps her take a sip of the tea her hands are shaking too badly to do it herself.

Kenzi fades out of consciousness just as Bo and Lauren come rushing in. Dyson and I step back and allow the doctor to work. She has me put the Iv in Kenzi then all we can do is wait.

"She's still burning up. How longs is this going to take?" Bo demands. Lauren checks the Iv.

"Should be working by now," she replies.

Dyson and I stay a little ways back watching. He laces his hand with mine.

 _She's going to be alright, Dyson._

 _I hope so._

Trick comes over and stands near us. And then there is nothing to do but keep waiting. Then finally Kenzi comes around.

"Bo?" her scratchy voice calls out and we all sigh in relief. Bo rushes to her side as Lauren checks her vitals.

"Hey, hey. I'm right here," Bo says, a smile of relief on her face.

"I'm hungry," Kenzi mumbles and we all chuckle lightly.

"Any special request?" Trick asks eagerly.

"Yeah, no more feet," she replies. Lauren continues to look her over.

"The healing will be slow, so she's gonna need to take it easy for a while."

"Yeah, good luck of convincing her of that," Bo teases.

Lauren moves away from Kenzi as if to leave and Bo pulls her aside to thank her. When Lauren puts her hands on Bo's shoulders and smiles I bump Dyson and nod in their direction.

 _Well...that is interesting._

 _Think, they'll make it? I_ ask.

 _If we can then I'm sure they will._

Bo looks in our direction and I wiggle my brows at her. She rolls her eyes and looks back to Lauren.

What a stressful day.

We relocate upstairs and kinda stand around as Trick gives Kenzi enough food to feed two people. But it's clear from the look in his eyes he's just happy that she's okay. Bo, Dyson, and I stand a little ways back watching.

"So thanks to my training I can probably have sex with a human now without killing them," Bo says. I smirk at her.

"Oh really? Well that is good news. Congrats" I say.

"And will the good doctor be your first test subject?" Dyson teases. Bo rolls her eyes.

"Would that be a problem? I know I'm undeclared and what not but just because Lauren works for the light doesn't mean rules apply to her. She's still a human," Bo argues. Dyson holds his hands up in surrender.

"No problem here. Actually you being undeclared means you can have sex with whoever you want," he replies. A twinkle comes to her eyes and I laugh as she walks off.

"Honey, I think you just created a monster."

He watches the succubus walk over to a dark fae sitting alone at the bar and chuckles.

"Maybe so, but at least she's having fun."

"Touche...now how bout you have a drink with me," I say while pulling him towards the bar.

"Absolutely. My treat," he smiles.

"I knew I loved you for a reason," I laugh and he chuckles too.

Despite it being a long day. Everything turned out alright.

Author's Note:

Well...how was it? Are we feeling the Dyson, Alev, and Kenzi bond? I have to admit I'm a fan of the Dyson/Kenzi dynamic and I didn't have the heart to cut it out. I think Alev is the type to like it too. Don't forget to review!


	11. ArachnoFaebia

"Hey Kenz, do you think I could pull off the red wig?" I ask holding up the hair piece in question. Kenzi looks at me thoughtfully then shakes her head.

"Nah, stick with your curly locks, they already scream earthy hipster," she replies. I shrug placing her red wig back on it's spot near the others.

Bo scuffs at us.

"Alev, I can't believe you let Kenz rope you into whatever this is," she says pointing to my outfit and then the blonde wig on Kenzi's head.

"You're meeting Lauren for drinks later, so you don't have to come," Kenzi argues.

"Sure." Bo says.

Kenzi continues to stuff things in her bag.

"It's just a little side venture and Levy is off from the hospital today so she promised to help out without judgement," she argues.

Bo chuckles as Kenzi wonders around looking for her dream catcher. Bo holds up one but Kenzi shrugs her off.

"No. My big one."

Bo gets out of her seat shaking her head.

"Oh, I am so coming for this. Whatever this is." Bo chuckles.

Kenzi sighs looking from me then back to Bo.

"Just...be cool."

Bo fixes her hair in the mirror and smirks. "One of us has to be."

The drive to the house goes by quickly and before I know it we are walking up the driveway of a house with yellow tape across the front entrance.

"How'd you get away from Dyson on your day off, Lev?" BO asks.

"See it's a funny story…" I chuckle. Kenzi laughs.

"She ran away."

I glare at Kenzi. "I did not!"

Kenzi rolls her eyes. "Sure you didn't."

A nicely dressed blonde woman comes out of the house and greets us.

"Thank you so much for coming at such short notice."

Kenzi looks to me and I nod. In a very thick accent Kenzi responds back to the realtor.

"Mmm my time is fluid. All time is really."

As we begin a tour through the house, Kenzi begins to wave her hands around as if she is searching the rooms for spiritual vibes. I pull out the smaller dream catcher and a bundle of sage. Bo gives me a look of disbelief. I wink at her as I light the sage and begin dancing around the room.

Bo begins to ask questions about the yellow tape as Kenzi waves her own sage around that she makes Bo light.

Kenzi goes to stand between Bo and the Realtor.

"Do not worry...we will cleanse this place of all residual evil forces."

"God bless you," the woman says and then I have to look away to keep from cracking when Kenzi stares her down.

"Goddess bless us all."

She waves her sage stick near the woman's head before grabbing her head and shaking her a few times. The woman really seems to be into what Kenzi is selling and I look to Bo who looks highly amused as well.

It takes about 20 minutes of spinning around and even a highly disturbing rendition of ring around the rosies between Kenzi and I before we finally finish up with Kenzi faking a seizure on the floor. I look around the room for the spider I know is creeping but I don't see anything. I'm just about to check Kenzi's bag when a familiar tingling sensation hits me.

I make my way out the front door, the others close behind me.

"Uh oh, don't look now, Levy but I think you're in trouble." Kenzi says as we move down the walk way. Standing next to Bo's car is none other than Dyson and Hale.

As we move towards them Dyson lets out a cat call at me.

 _I'm almost hurt, you didn't let me see this little number before you snuck out this morning._

 _If you'd seen me in this before I left, you probably would have stopped me from going out._

The second I'm within arm's reach Dyson pulls me into a hug.

"Hey honey," I say smiling up at him.

"Nice to see you, finally," he replies.

"You know if you wanted to know where she was there is this thing called cellphones," Bo says looking at the two detectives.

I pull away from Dyson and he looks at Bo.

"Hey, this is my crime scene." She shrugs and then he looks from Kenzi and then back to me.

I decided on a mid thigh flowly blue dress, I'd gotten the idea from rihanna when she did the music video for Wild Thoughts. The material is light and fits like a glove in all the right places. Much like Kenzi, I have heavy makeup around the eyes and a bright red lipstick. My hair is wild and untamed from all the spinning around. The sandals on my feel accent my long legs. I don't have a bra underneath the dress and I'm sure my nipples are showing when looked at in the right light.

I ignore the scent of Dyson's arousal even as his eyes flash yellow for a second. He does a good job of schooling his features but it's too late. Everyone caught our little exchange.

"Once they go wolf…" Hale teases and I roll my eyes.

"Oh please."

Hale chuckles before making his way around the back of the car to talk to Kenzi. I place my hands on Dyson's chest before moving them up to play with the hairs on the back of his neck. My chest presses against his and I shiver at the growl vibrating there.

His blue eyes glaze over as he looks down at me.

 _You don't play fair._

 _I have no clue what you're talking about._

 _Do you want me to bend you over the front of Bo's car and have my way with you? That dress you have on...and no bra. The things I wanna do to you…_

He licks his lips. The action distracts me long enough for his hand to slip under the back of my skirt and up my thigh. I gasp when one of his fingers brushes the crotch of my panties.

His nostrils flare and I know he can smell what he's doing to me.

 _Dyson…_

 _Alev?_

Bo clears her throat, effectively bringing me back to the present. Dyson removes his hand and my face heats up as I realize the others were staring at us.

Dyson clears his throat and thankfully Hale speaks.

"So you guys running some new gypsy con?"

Kenzi looks from us to Hale.

"Yeah, I like to think of it as entrepreneurship...and I'll cut you in at 5 percent."

"As you were," Hale says and the two high five. I roll my eyes.

"And what about me? All my hard work? I worked up a sweat in there," I say. Kenzi chuckles.

"And I appreciate all your help, but I've been outsourced."

Dyson wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close again.

"How bout you and this sinful little outfit come back to our place and I'll find you some work."

"Oh good lord...do you two ever stop?" Bo asks throwing her hands up.

I look at her with a raised brow. "Funny coming from queen of the sex fae."

"Well guys as fun as this little reunion has been, us P3 have things to do. Good luck with your investigation," Kenzi says.

"Actually, I could use your help Bo," Dyson says. She looks at him with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh really, you asking me for help?"

He shrugs before looking back to me and giving me a peck on the lips.

 _Stay out of trouble._

 _Yes, sir._

I walk around the car and get in the back seat behind Kenzi as Dyson tells Bo to meet him at the Dalh.

After a quick change at the crack shack, the three of us make our way to the bar.

I feel more at home in my black jeans and black tank top. Bo, Dyson, and I sit around and look at the files on the table.

"68 years old and she kills her sister? Sounds like dark fae," Bo says before taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah maybe...Hale thinks I'm nuts," Dyson sighs. I look at the file and wonder just to go about helping with this investigation without letting on I know so much. Then an idea hits me.

"What if it wasn't dark fae...what if it was a possession."

Dyson and Bo look at me.

"Hear me out. I've been doing some research on our kind in my downtime and I remember reading about different types of fae that could incite violence in those it infects."

"Like a body snatcher?" Bo ask.

"Or more like a parasite," I suggest. She looks thoughtful and then I look at Dyson. He's giving me a strange look.

"What? Something on my face?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No. It's just...you may actually be on to something here. Let me go talk to Trick and see if any fae creatures like that match this description," he says before jumping up and making his way to the bar.

I sigh and take a sip of my water as Bo looks at the files on the table. I look up at the sound of feet approaching.

 _Oh this outta be good._

"Lauren! Hi!" Bo says. I roll my eyes as she motions for the doctor to sit down in Dyson's vacant seat.

Lauren looks at me. "Were you leaving?"

I lean back in my seat. "What and miss this?"

"Scooch over Lev." Bo orders.

"I don't scooch," I retort. She lets out a fake chuckle.

"Sure you do, you're part wolf," she says before looking at Lauren. "I'm sure we could find her a carpet or something."

I roll my eyes at the comment and put my drink down before leaning forward a little.

"So...we've never done this before huh? The three of us...like a threesome." Bo jokes nervously. Lauren glares at me and I give her a smirk. I'm just about to say something rude when Dyson appears next to me.

"Babe, come with me. Trick thinks he may have found a few fae that fit the bill." I shrug him off as he tries to help me up.

"No, you go ahead...I'm good here," I reply while still looking at Lauren. Bo gives me a wide eyed look.

"I insist. I could use your big brain," he urges and I sigh. I grab my drink before taking his hand.

"Fine. Ruin all my fun," I mumble as he pulls me away from the two. Bo's face floods with relief.

We walk past Kenzi and Hale who are looking through her bag as Kenzi holds her finger. Which means she's already been bitten. There's nothing I can do for her now except help kill the spider as soon as possible. I finally realize we aren't headed for the downstairs as Dyson opens the storage room...much like the one we first claimed each other in.

Once we're inside he closes the door behind us.

"Any reason why you brought me here instead of us heading downstairs?" I ask. He closes the distance between us. I try to take a step back but my back hits the door.

He blocks me on with one of his strong arms on either side of my head. He leans forward and his blue eyes darken.

"Can't a man just need a moment alone with his woman?" He says lowly. His voice dropping a few octaves.

"Depends…"

He trails one of his hands along my neck. "On?"

"How much you can get down in a moment," I whisper. His lips attack mine and I can't stop the moan that sounds in my throat. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. The sound of his zipper reaches my ears and I shiver.

 _To hell with research. Research can wait._

Author's Note:

Welp, this is part 1 of Episode 7...I have some entertaining things in store for the second half of this episode. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.


	12. ArachnoFaebia pt 2

I start my car before leaning through the window to talk to Dyson. After our little tryst in the Dalh, Trick did promise to look over some species and let us know what he finds, especially after I mentioned that I caught Kenzi talking about something haven bitten her.

"Are you sure I can't entice you to come back to the station with me?" Dyson asks as he peers down at me.

"I'm sure. You need to focus on this case and I want to keep a closer eye on Thelma and Louise, you know just in case one of them got infected or something. Besides, it's my turn to grab takeout," I say. He grins.

"Well don't you go getting infected or possessed or whatever, especially not until we know what's really going on for sure," he orders before taking a hold of my hand.

I smile at him sweetly. "I'll do my best."

He kisses the back of my hand and turns to walk off when I remember something.

 _Hey babe._

He turns back to look at me expectantly.

 _If Bo comes by the station and seems to be acting weird...assume she's infected alright?_

He frowns.

 _Just trust me on this._

 _You know...if you weren't you, I'd be worried you're a nut or something._

 _Love you too._

When I get to the crack shack, I can only sense one heartbeat and whoever it is they are super anxious.

"Oh no."

I cautiously enter the place.

"Hello? Kenz? Bo?"

I hear her heart beat speed up just before Kenzi jumps out from behind the sofa and yanks me down to the floor. A move that's only possible because she caught me off guard.

"Shhh."

Kenzi crawls on hands and knees around the couch.

"You're so aggravating! I think we need to call a exterminator or ten." Kenzi says. I go to say something when Bo's voice reaches us, her calling out to Kenzi talking about her itching.

 _Oh great. They've both been infected. I should just get the hell out of here. No need to be stuck in here with these loons._

Kenzi jumps up and grabs Bo just as I stand to my feet.

"Levy, get your booty back here. You're leaving us exposed," Kenzi whispers harshly. I shake my head at the two.

"I love you ladies, but I think I've seen enough of this freak show. I'm just gonna go get some help, okay?" I say. The two look at one another then back to me.

I'm not sure I like that look.

Kenzi slowly rises to her feet and Bo follows.

"How do we know you're really Levy? For all I know you're the monster we've been looking for," she says taking a step towards me. I take a step back as my wolf's hackles rise.

"Bo...get the duck tape," Kenzi orders calmly. Bo moves to do just that and I make a move for the door, only to be tackled by Kenzi. I'm winded just long enough for Bo to join us on the floor. I try to fight them off but Bo manages to get a grip on my arm.

"Bo! No! Listen, you're both sick ok...don't do this!" I growl as I feel her compulsion taking affect and my body relaxing. I try one last time to fight it off but she sends a wave of it through me again.

Suddenly I can't remember why I was struggling to begin with.

"Hey Bo...have I ever told you just how pretty you are?" I smile...I can feel a tingling feeling in the back of my mind but I ignore it.

"That's nice, now let's get you tied up okay? It'll make me very happy," Bo says and I nod. I can't think of anything I'd rather do right now than let them tie me up. I wait patiently as they sit me in a kitchen chair and tie me up.

Once they are done the two stand over me.

 _Lev? Is everything alright?_

 _Hey Wolfe...everything is perfect. Bo and Kenzi are showing me some kinky game I think._

 _What's going on over there? What game?_

 _Well I don't know the name of it. I just know it starts with them tying me to a chair._

"Hey guys...what's the name of this game we're playing? I think Dyson wants to know," I ask. They frown at me.

"Oh no, she's in contact with the aliens. We have to cut communication," Kenzi shouts. Bo pulls her fist back and them aims for my face.

The world spins a little before everything goes black.

When I come to again, I'm alone.

"Oh great," I look down and realize I'm tied to a chair, whatever little succubus magic she used on me finally wearing off. I start fighting to break free when I notice it. Crawling towards me is the underfae that bit the others. _Oh no_. _I don't want a trip to outer space._ I let my she wolf out and try to break the restraints but it's too late, the spider is already climbing up my shoe.

"Bo! Kenzi?!" I yell just as it bites into my thigh through my jeans. I growl at it as it jumps off of me and scurries away. It takes me a little longer but I finally break free.

For a moment I just sit here as I feel the itching and paranoia creeping in. _This was not how I wanted to spend my day off._

I stand to go look for the girls when I hear the front door open and in walks Hale.

"Dyson, I'm here. It looks like Halloween...and oh, your mate is here and she don't look too good," Hale says as I make my way towards him. I fight off the hallucination and grab the phone from him.

"Dyson!"

"Baby what's going on? You sounded out of it earlier. Did it bite you?" He asks.

"I got bit which means I'm going to be completely off my rocker in another 15 minutes or so," I say wiping my eyes and trying to stay grounded.

"Don't worry, I'm going to fix this. Lauren found out what it is...it's called a djieiene, under fae," he explains.

"Ok."

"Be strong...I love you."

"I love you too," I smile. I end the call and give the phone back to Hale.

"Okay, so what do we do while he works on the problem?" Hale asks. I rub my eyes again when I swear I heard him say he was going to stab me with a knife. A second later he's back to normal looking at me with confusion.

I grab his arm and shove him towards the door.

"You need to leave now. You'll thank me later," I growl as I fight my wolf's instinct to hurt him. He opens his mouth to protest just as I toss him out of the door.

"Go help Dyson!" I shout before closing the door in his face.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I duck just in time to avoid a frying pan to the head by Bo.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the bitches who knocked me out!" I growl.

"We're on to you wolf girl. You're in on this," Kenzi says before lunging at me with an axe. I dance out of the way and my wolf is begging to come out to play.

"Surprised your little boy toy hasn't come to save you," Bo says and then she looks at Kenzi.

"Did you steal my vest?"

"It's not stealing, I haven't left the house yet," Kenzi snarks back and I chuckle. Bo frowns at me raising the frying pan.

"You think this is funny?"

"What? That you think you can take me, a full blooded wolf on with a dirty ass frying pan?" I chuckle. Bo looks at the frying pan and then frowns at Kenzi.

"See! Even the wolf knows this dirty frying pan is gross."

Kenzi raises her axe at us.

"If we were in prison, I would give you such shit."

"Oh my god I'm so angry at you two!" Bo snaps before hitting the table with the pan. Then she gets a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why am I so angry at you? Sure you're a total slob, immature, horrible taste in men, and always need saving...god you're awful!" Bo says to Kenzi. Then she turns to me.

"And you. With your wolf powers, always knowing shit, and then all the kissy faces you and Dyson throw each other. You're a lovesick puppy and I'm sick of it!"

"Hey!" I shout the same time Kenzi says Bo has man feet.

"Wait...guys, something isn't right here," Bo says seriously. "The headaches, the itching, the voices...I'm sick… I need to feed," she says looking from Kenzi then to me.

My wolf comes to the forefront. I point a clawed finger at her.

"You keep the hell away from me you sex demon!"

"Can I offer you a pastry?" Kenzi whispers nervously. Bo glances at her but then looks back to me.

"Not that kinda hungry sweety."

I lash out at Bo with a kick to the stomach. Then look at Kenzi.

"Run Kenz!"

For once she does so without argument.

Bo and I circle each other. I flash yellow eyes at her as hers flash blue.

"I'm so hungry," she says and I let out a warning growl.

"Too bad, cause I'm not on the menu," I say. She lunges for me and I jump out of the way at the last minute. I put some distance between us as she rights herself.

"Come on Levy...you've fed me before. You have sooo much more sexual chi burning off of you now that you're mated. What's a little exchange between friends?" She laughs darkly before lunging for me. This time the hallucinations cause me to be delayed in my reaction time and she manages to knock me to the floor.

The move stuns me just long enough for her to climb on top of me and pin me down.

"Get off of me!" I shout just before she touches my face. A familiar warm feeling takes over me and I relax. I open my mouth and watch as my chi flows out of my body. The tugging feeling strange but not painful.

She pulls a little longer and I feel my body reacting to the feeding. Finally she pulls away. And I moan in disappointment.

"Oh god! Lev. I'm so sorry," She says as she helps me to my feet. I feel a little off balance but I'll manage.

"No need to apologize...in fact. I wouldn't be opposed if you wanted to go up to your room and …" I trail off as the tattoo on my side burns a little.

"Woah! Give it a second, the feeling will wear off. But if you want to please me. Tell me what is going on," Bo demands and I smile.

"Oh it's a underfae called Djieiene," I explain. She nods before marching towards the front door.

I move to follow her but a fear of sinking into a blackhole takes over me and I pause. She snatches the door open only to be stopped by a attractive woman shouting at her to get back and pointing a gun at her.

 _Oh shit..._

 _It's okay baby. Just hang in there._

 _Oh no, you're not real...this is another hallucination. Now I'm hearing sexy voices in my head._

The voice chuckles. _I better be the only sexy voice you hear in your head._

"Bo! There are little green men in my brain. Get away from the door before they try to probe you!" I shout yanking her away from the door and closing it.

She snatches her arm away from me as I hide near the kitchen table.

"Alev, get a grip. It's not real. It's the bite that's making you see things," Bo argues.

"That's what they want you to think," I whisper up at her. She sighs before pulling out her phone.

"Dyson!" She shouts and I look up at her as she talks into the phone.

" _Dyson, I'm going to feed Alev to my goldfish."_

I shake my head. There is no way she said that. I would claw her eyes out before I before fish food.

"I'm not sleeping with the fishes Bo Bo!" I growl at her. She looks at me but keeps talking into the phone.

"I healed myself."

" _You didn't use Kenzi did you?"_

"No...I fed off of Alev," she explains while peeping through the blinds.

" _Fed, how exactly from Alev?"_

"Would you just focus! I did what I had to do and Alev is absolutely fine...well, a little looney from the bite but fine," she retorts. I stick my tongue out at her.

" _Listen. Keep them safe...you gotta kill this thing."_

"Oh with pleasure," Bo says smiling into the phone before hanging up.

"What do we do now?" I whisper. She looks down at me.

"You stay here...I'm going on a spider hunt," Bo says. I nod.

"Good luck...don't let it eat your face!" I shout after her as she disappears out of the room.

I sit on the floor gripping the ax when Kenzi suddenly runs into the room.

"Levy...we gotta find Bo and kill her before she gets us," she whispers.

"You're right! If I had been human she coulda killed me with that feeding! She says she's looking for the spider but for all we know she could be boiling the water to cook us in...you know I even heard her say something about feeding me to her goldfish earlier," I explain to Kenzi. She stares at me wide eyed.

"We don't even have a goldfish. That must have been code talk," she grips her bat and moves towards the other room. "Let's go on a succubus hunt."

I grip the axe and smirk before following her. Then my she wolf bubbles up as we creep through the house.

 _What if Kenzi is in on it with Bo and is trying to kill you?_

We've just made it to Bo's room when I can't keep the dark chuckle from bubbling up. Kenzi turns to look at me.

"What's so funny Levy?"

"Just that my only regret is that you don't have on a red cape. Because this big bad wolf is going to eat you little red," I growl. I scream as the bones in my body begin to break. It seems like forever but eventually the pain goes away.

I bare my teeth at Kenzi who is looking down at me with fear.

"Nice doggy," she whispers.

Something heavy hits me upside the head just as I lunge for her.

A second later Bo comes into view holding a frying pan.

"Anyone ever tell you it's rude to bite the hand that feeds you?" She says. I try to growl at her but the sound comes out as a whimper even to my own ears. That hit really hurt. I'm pretty sure if I were human it would have killed me.

As the adrenaline wears off...I can feel my body shifting again. I hold a hand up in front of me. The black paws now gone.

"Oh shit, Levy, you're naked," Kenzi says. I try to cover myself as best as I can but give up.

Bo walks cautiously around me to her wardrobe where she pulls out a black dress and throws it my way. I catch it and smile at her.

"Thanks," I say before quickly putting it on. Then I look at Kenzi.

"Sorry about trying to eat you," I apologize and she shrugs.

"It's ok, seeing you shift for the first time almost makes up for it," she smiles then frowns.

"So much so that I'm going to give you two a 10 second start," Kenzi says before reaching into the back of her jeans and pulling out a gun.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I ask. Kenzi smirks at me.

"I have my ways. Now chop chop ladies you already wasted 3 seconds."

Bo and I look at each other.

"Oh shit. Run Bo," I yell before taking off after her out of the room.

We make it downstairs with nowhere to run.

Bo and I both put our hands up.

"Kenzi, look I really don't wanna hurt you anymore," Bo says.

"Speak for yourself...she's becoming more of an appealing snack with every passing second," I growl.

"I am so gonna enjoy killing you two," she says before aiming the gun at Bo who ducks at the last second as a bullet goes off near her.

"Sorry Bo...I'm about to make another big fat mess," she says. I watch as Bo grabs a blade and holds it at her neck.

"Stay back," Bo orders. I chuckle.

"This is perfect. Just know whoever survives...I'll eat them for dinner."

"Would you shut up already?!" Kenzi shouts at me.

"Bite me human," I retort. She scuffs.

Suddenly all the air feels like it's rushing out of my body. I gasp and a second later, I feel normal...my mind feels clear. I look at Bo and Kenzi as they drop their weapons and hug.

"Holy shit...I tried to eat Kenzi," I whisper. I make my way over to the two and they open their arms and pull me into the hug.

"I am so sorry you guys," I mumble. They hug me tighter.

"It's ok...we all did some things today we aren't proud of," Bo whispers looking at me. I nod, accepting the silent apology for the forced feeding. "I don't know how but we're okay."

We pull a part as the sound of the dying spider reaches our ears. The three of us hover over it.

"Should we show it mercy?" Kenzi asks.

"Mercy this," Bo says before stomping on it.

The three of us end up sitting in hospital gowns inside Lauren's lab as she checks us over to make sure everything is alright.

"Did you really refer to yourself as the big bad wolf when you tried to eat me?" Kenzi asks.

"Can we not tell Dyson about that. He'd never let me live it down," I grumble.

"I don't know… I thought it was kind of funny," Bo chuckles. I look up as Dyson comes walking in. He stops briefly to exchange words with Lauren. The conversation looks just as tense as I remember it being on tv. Only I hear my name thrown around and a well placed threat from my mate.

 _You go honey...let her know who is boss._

He makes his way over to us, pulling me into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again today," he says kissing the top of my head. I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head in his chest.

"Trust me when I say this day off did not go as planned," I reply.

I pull back just enough to look up at him.

"You almost got me shot today," he chuckles.

"Oh really? How so?" I ask.

"If we hadn't found that heart to kill it, I would have killed everyone one of the Ash's people to keep you safe," he says. I melt a little at the sentiment.

"Well...good thing everything worked out," I say.

"Just to save her, huh? And what are we? Chopped liver?" Kenzi asks Dyson. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he laughs. She throws her hands up. I look to see Bo's reaction but she's too busy making eyes at Lauren I roll my eyes.

 _I wish they would just be together already._

I look back up at Dyson.

"Let's get out of here," I whisper. He grins down at me.

"I thought you'd never ask," he says before stepping back and helping me off of the table.

I hop out of the car as soon as Dyson kills the engine. I walk around the car to grab his hand. The one that isn't carrying the delicious smelling pizza.

"You know this isn't what I had in mind when you asked me to get you out of the lab," Dyson complains. I chuckle.

"I took off of work for tomorrow and I know it's your day off so...we have all day tomorrow to do what I know you're thinking. For now, let's get this pizza inside before Bo bites your head off about it being cold," I promise. He squeezes my hand.

"Fine, fine. But I'm holding you to it."

I shake my head before opening the door and walking in.

The two turn to us as Dyson gives a light tap on the wall as we enter the common area. He walks over to stand before Kenzi presenting her with the box.

"I give you pepperoni...with extra cheese," he says. She takes the box then lightly taps his cheek,

"You are a god in wolf's clothing."

Bo and I laugh under our breath at that. She gives his chest a little pat before moving over to the kitchen counter.

"So you two going to stay a spell?" Bo asks. I look at Dyson knowingly. I encouraged him to give a debriefing with the Ash before we left so he has no reason to turn her down.

"Sure. We'll stay," he says. She smiles at us.

"Great."

I leave the two to talk for a second and make my way over to Kenzi to grab a slice of pizza.

Lauren's name gets mentioned in their conversation and I roll my eyes.

"Sick of Doctor No Good too?" Kenzi asks. I chuckle.

"That's a good one. And yes...got anything to drink in that fridge?" I ask. She gives me a bottle of water.

"Thanks," I smile.

We walk back over to the two who are now making casual conversation with pizza box in hand.

"Let's move this party to the couch," Kenzi says. We all get comfortable as she searches for something for us to watch. I snuggle into Dyson's side.

"What are we watching?" I ask.

"How about the Huntsman," Kenzi chuckles. I glare at her.

"Seriously?"

Her and Bo laugh.

"Hey...is there really a hunter like that in real life?" Bo asks looking at Dyson. He nods.

"Oh yeah. There is always someone out there hunting down another species of fae for things like money."

"Wow...that's kinda cool," Kenzi whispers in awe.

"Oh whatever...hand me another slice please," I say to Bo. I take the slice from her only for Dyson to snatch it from me and take two giant bites.

He shrugs before kissing the side of my forehead. I snuggle into him even more and let the movie lull me into a sense of ease.

Author's Note:

Okay….I think this is by far the longest chapter I've written yet and I have to say I"ve really enjoyed writing it. Any favorite parts? And oh, I know alot of you are still waiting for the other shoe to drop with things like The Norn and her secret. Those will come in due time...for now just enjoy the ride.


	13. Vexed

A moan slips past my lips as another wave of heat runs through my body. Ever since Bo chi sucked me the other day in the crack shack, my body has been running hot. I keep getting the burst of heat where the desire to mate becomes uncontrollable. Trick says they will pass, but poor Dyson. I've practically worn him out. Just the other day we spent nearly six hours making love before he finally tapped out and i had to take 3 cold showers just to clear my head and stop myself from jumping him.

The green light flickered over head as I continue down the hall to the apartment. I still have a few more feet before I reach the door but I can smell him from here.

That enticing scent that only my mate has. The sound of him hitting a punching bag reaches my ears just as I knock on the door.

He opens it a few seconds later and my mouth waters at the sight of him. His shirt is hanging on his shoulders wide open and he's wearing a pair of those low riding jeans I love so much.

"Oh no...I'm busy and I thought you were supposed to be working a shift in the ER tonight," he says.

I stare at him. He can't be serious.

"Dyson. Seriously? Come on...I know you can smell me," I say. He sniffs the air and his nostrils flare, his blue eyes darkening with lust.

"Again? We talked about this babe. You made me promise not to give in to you for a while so you can hopefully ween the effects out of your system," he says and I growl at him as another wave of heat hits me and the mark on my hip starts tingling.

 _I'm so wet...please Dyson._

"Last time...I promise," I whisper as I close in the space between us. He freezes in place as I lean up and take his earlobe between my teeth. A little growl slips past his lips and I smile.

 _Don't fight me baby._

My lips trail down to his neck. I lightly suck on his mating mark. A purr rumbles in his chest as he begins to breath heavily. Yet he still doesn't move.

I kiss his chin.

"Please," I whisper. I can feel his resolve crumbling. I kiss him on the lips.

"Please."

That seems to be his undoing. His arms grip under my arms as he lifts me off of the ground and pins me to one of the beams. My legs wrap around his waist as he attacks my lips with fever. I can feel his annoyance through the bond but it only seems to intensify his desire.

Another wave of heat runs through me and everywhere he touches comes alive. I can feel every single detail and it's turning me on even more.

He moves us over to the table and I break the kiss long enough to help him out of his shirt. His warm hands make quick work of getting my hospital scrub top up and over my head and my scrub bottoms join it on the floor.

He bites my neck over my mating mark and a moan tears past my lips. My nails dig into his back as he bites down harder.

"Dyson," I plead. The sound of his name only makes him bite harder. The smell of my own blood fills the air around us just as he pulls away and looks into my face. My breath hitches at the crazed look in his yellow eyes.

"Mine."

"Yours," I agree before shoving him into a beam behind him. I wrap my hand around his throat to keep him in place as my other hand makes work of his jeans. When they don't come off fast enough for me, I growl and look up at him. Dark blue lust filled eyes stare back at me.

"Take them off...now."

He doesn't argue, if any the tent in his jeans is any indication, I think he likes being bossed around. The jeans and boxers are off in record time and there he is in all his naked glory. I run my hand over his chest as my other grips his cock.

His breathing pitches up at my action. I give him a squeeze as our eyes meet.

"Don't ever try to deny me again...remember who you belong to," I growl. He swallows a lump in his throat and nods. His eyes close for a second in pleasure as I give him another long firm squeeze.

 _Get on your knees and show me how sorry you are._

He doesn't hesitate, in a blink he's on his knees kissing his way down my stomach. He grips under my thighs and hoist them over his shoulders as he turns and backs me into the beam for balance.

His sharp teeth make quick work of the little white thong I had on and then suddenly all I could do was grip his head and hold on as his tongue worked it's magic.

He teases my clit with long slow licks that only make me want more.

"Mmm baby...suck on it," I beg. I moan as a second later I feel his lips and tongue giving my clit the attention I crave. He attacks it, sucking on it like it's the last thing he'll ever eat.

A tremor goes through me as he suddenly sticks two fingers inside me and curls them.

"Oh god."

 _That's right babe...tell me who you belong to._

 _You...I belong to you...please don't stop, I'm so close._

 _Uh uh. Say it out loud._

"Dyson! Please!"

He increases the pressure on my clit and the fingers inside pick up their rhythm. The feeling building up is a familiar one.

"I'm gonna cum!"

I can feel myself on the edge… a few more seconds and I'll go over. But suddenly the sensations stop and Dyson is lowering my legs to the floor. I look at him in horror.

"Dyson?"

He rises to his feet and kisses my shoulder before moving behind me.

"I don't want you to cum that way," he says in that deep husky voice I love so much. His fingers unclip my white bra and I let it slide off of my shoulders to the floor. He kisses the back of my neck then forces me to lean on the beam as his hands grip me from behind. His breath tickles my ear.

"Hold on."

A scream tears from my lips as he enters me from behind. He lets out a grunt before starting a brutal pace.

The sounds of flesh smacking together is the only sound in the room for a second and it turns me on even more. One of his hands grips my hip while the other moves around the front to play with my clit.

And just like that I'm on the edge again.

 _Please make me cum...I'm so close._

In response he gives a particuarly deep thrust that makes me cry out.

 _You cum when I say you do. And not a moment sooner or that will be your last orgasm for the night._

True fear races through me at the thought. With that in mind I try to hold off my pleasure that is practically bursting at the seems.

 _Here is what is going to happen next._..He thrust deeper making me moan.

 _I'm going to make you cum this way...then we're going into the shower where I'm going to have you again...then I'm going to lay you out on that bed over there and eat this juicy pussy of yours until I'm satisfied. And only then if you're a good girl...I'll let you climb on top._

 _Oh god…_

My muscles quench around him at the thought of what's to come. He quickens his pace hitting my g spot and it takes every ounce of strength I have left not to cum. Then after an eternity he finally says the words I need most.

"Cum for me," he growls in my ear. Lights explode behind my eyes and then everything goes black.

When I open them again, I'm staring up at the ceiling and Dyson is laying next to me. I notice the droplets of water running down his chest and his wet hair then I realize my hair is wet as well.

"What happened?" I groan as I try to stretch my sore muscles. He smirks at me.

"You blacked out from that orgasm. I got us cleaned up in the shower and then I laid here waiting for you to come back to the land of the living."

"Wow...that was some orgasm," I mumble. He kisses my shoulder.

"I'd ask if you're up for round 2 but I don't want to cause any permanent brain damage," he teases and I roll my eyes. I lightly slap him across the chest.

"Shut up...But what a way to go huh?"

He laughs lightly and I sigh as he pulls me across his chest. I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes. His fingers dance lightly across my back.

"You know this is only a intermission right? I'll be ready to go soon," I joke.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," he says. I look up at him and he winks at me.

Author's Note:

Okay, so this was really completely unexpected but as i was rewatching this episode I realized there was no way I was passing up that opening scene for episode 8. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review. Plus who doesn't love a little Dylev sexy time ;)


	14. Vexed pt 2

"If you just wait a few minutes, the doctor will be right with you," I smile at the woman before leaving her room. I manage a few steps down the hall before my phone vibrates in my pocket.

I reach out with my senses to Dyson and all I can feel is a slight irritation but beyond that he seems fine. I answer the call when I see Bo's name across the screen.

"Thelma, how's it going?"

" _Funny...hey. Quick question. In your medical opinion...is it possible for someone to be murdered by having their heart cut out while they are still alive and not to have any defense marks on them from struggling?"_

I frown as my mind races with possibilities.

"Not unless that person was highly intoxicated or unconscious and even then the body would fight back out of instinct...is this about the lead you've got about your mother? Bo, you really should drop this," I say. She scuffs on the other end.

" _You sound like Dyson. Look I appreciate the concern but I need to know. I thought you of all people would understand. After all you did just magically appear in the Ash just a few months ago."_

"Listen...all I'm saying is that every lead may not be a real lead and you could be putting yourself in harms way for nothing," I argue. She sighs.

" _Thanks for the information, doc."_

The call ends and I sigh. _Things are really about to become complicated._

I put my phone back in my pocket and make my way to my next patient's room.

The rest of my shift is pretty dull...I get a call from Dyson asking me to meet him at the Dalh later on, something about Bo almost being killed and how the two got into a disagreement.

When I get to the Dalh its about an hour before opening time and I see a bruised Bo storming out.

"Hey, I heard about what happened...you okay?" I ask. She glares at me for a second then sighs.

"Yeah. I'm fine. No thanks to your boyfriend...look I gotta go. See you around," she says. I nod, watching her get into her car before heading inside. The bar is empty save for Trick making preparations behind the bar.

"Alev...good to see you. Won't be open for another hour but I could whip you up something if you want," he smiles. I sit at the bar.

"That would be great. But actually… I need to talk to you." I say. I swallow the nervous lump in my throat. He looks at me in concern before reaching across the bar and taking my hand.

"What ever it is you can tell me," he assures. I give him a small smile.

"Okay...truth is. I lied about not knowing what was going on when I first got here."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean, I still don't know who dropped me in the middle of the Ash like that when I went to sleep in my bed back in New York, but…." I trail off looking at him. He nods encouragingly.

"Where I come from...all of this is a tv show and you're all characters. I'm pretty sure I'm from another reality, one where fae don't exist," I explain. I watch as an array of emotions play across his face, confusion, disbelief, anger, and finally concern.

"Okay...how about I call Dyson and whatever is going on we can figure it out together," he says in a condescending voice that reminds me of someone trying to calm a wild animal.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I can prove it," I say. He freezes his hand over the call button and looks at me expectantly.

"Ok...a little later, you and Bo are going to meet up so you can help her with her Moreah problem," I say. He scuffs.

"That's no secret...she just left for all I know she told you on her way out."

"While you guys are researching you're going to ask her what do succubus feed on and her response will be 'nicotine and wishful thinking," I say.

"That wouldn't prove anything except that you spend way too much time with her."

"Ok then how about the fact that later on you're going to give her a weapon and she's going to go after a dark fae named Vex or how about the fact that she's your granddaughter," I growl. His eyes widen.

"Did Dyson tell you that?"

I shake my head. "Here is something that even Dyson doesn't know...Bo is your granddaughter but she's also the daughter of Hades. She was conceived when your daughter was taken by him to purgatory after you had her throw away in a cell for rebelling."

I look at him in triumph as he stares at me wide eyed and his mouth wide open. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I turn to see Dyson glaring at me.

"Is it true?" Dyson asks looking from me to Trick. The bar owner nods.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask. Dyson glares at me.

"Long enough to know that my mate is from another reality where I'm just a tv character and Bo is the daughter of the devil," he growls. I sigh. His anger is beating down on me through the bond. "Were you even gonna tell me?!"

"Alev...you and I will talk more about this later. If what you say is true, the Ash or the Dark Fae must never know about your unique situation. They would try to use you to their advantage," Trick says before scurrying downstairs.

I turn back to the angry wolf.

"Look...I'm sorry ok. I didn't know how to tell you and things kept coming up and it never felt like the right time," I say. He huffs.

"Would have made a great conversation during pillow talk," he grumbles.

I snort.

"Yeah I can just see that going well…'hey honey, I know you just sexed my brains out but by the way, I'm not from this reality and you are a tv character in my world.'"

He rolls his eyes.

I get off of the stool and close the distance between us. My hands rest on his chest and he glares half heartily down at me.

"I'm sorry ok."

His anger melts.

"Fine. But when we get home, you will answer any and all of my questions without hesitation," he demands and I smile.

"Deal," I agree.

"But for now let's just keep this between me you and Trick," he says.

"I agree...She's not ready to know yet, but now that you are in the know, I could definitely use your help with preventing a few things," I say.

He kisses me on the forehead. "Whatever you need."

Author's Note:

Dun dun dunnnn secret is out! Only 5 more episodes left in this season. Alot of good stuff ahead. Please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Fae Day

"Nurse Winters, I need that IV like 10 minutes ago!" Doctor Carter shouts. I pick up my pace and hand him the IV in question. He quickly injects it into the patient's arm. Doctor Carter looks at me with a grim look and I sigh. It's been a busy night in the ER and I've been drafted to work a double or 'all hands on deck' as Head Nurse Kimberly says.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I quickly slide out of the room and down the hall. Pulling it out I sigh at Dyson's name before answering.

"Hey babe I can't really talk right now. Things are kinda crazy around here," I say.

"Yeah, well it's pretty crazy around here too. A banshee just wailed and predicted somebody's death in this bar. Care to save me some time?"

I sigh. "Listen, this is the last one. Just because I know things doesn't mean I'm your walking cheat code. You can still use some of that good old detective work to figure things out," I say.

"Come on babe...last one for a while unless it's important," he pleads.

"Fine...Look around...do you see a guy that Kenzi is talking to?"

There is a pause on the other end of the line then he replies. "Yeah."

"That's him. He's gonna die because of a feud between him and his dark fae brother who put the hit out on him. The whole thing is over shit their father started a long time ago. In the end even if they reconcile, he's still going to die. Today is his day to die and it will happen. Now my advice...you guys let this one go or at the very least try to stop Bo from invoking some ritual that results in her death if the two can't resolve the conflict. Is that enough info for you, sir?" I finish.

"I love you." He replies, I roll my eyes at the grin I can practically feel through the phone.

"Nurse Winters! We need you!" Someone shouts from behind me.

"Look, good luck tonight. I gotta go," I say before hanging up.

I shake my head as I slide my phone back in my pocket. Ever since I revealed my secret, both Dyson and Trick have been using it to their advantage. One of the only immediate threats is Saskia, Bo's mother and I'm still not sure how to go about fixing that problem.

I sigh as I make my way back into the ER.

I'm finally released from my prison of sickness and allowed to go home. I get into my car just as a text comes through from Trick. He wants me to meet him at the Dalh as soon as possible.

I get the bar at record speed preparing for the worst. Only there is no one inside when I walk in.

"Trick?!"

"Down here!" He calls out and I follow the sound downstairs. I relax a little when I see a familiar seen. Trick and Dyson are both sitting on a couch nursing a drink.

"So...I take it everything worked out alright?" I ask making my way over to sit on Dyson's lap. His arms wrap around my waist.

 _Missed you._

 _Missed you too._

"Everything is fine for now. Unfortunately that young man did die, but that's not why I asked you to come," Trick says giving me a look.

"Oh no, I told you, I'm not a walking 8 ball. I am for emergencies only," I say.

"Its about Bo's mother," he says. I deflate a little.

"What about her?"

"Dyson thinks I should tell her the truth but I don't know if she or I are ready for that yet," he says truthfully.

"Well...I kinda wish you would tell her so it could save us some trouble in the long run"

"But I don't tell her right now, in your version of things?" He pushes.

"No. But the truth comes out in the near future and because you lied, it gets ugly. A lot of people die. If you just told Bo everything now maybe she wouldn't be so confused. The sooner she knows the better," I say. He nods.

"Alright. Just give me a few more days and I'll tell her everything," he agrees. I smile reaching over to pat him on the hand.

"You're doing the right thing," I promise.

"Well...while you're here… anything interesting you can tell me about me and the near future?" Dyson asks.

My thoughts immediately go to the Norm and I can't shake the fear in time before he feels it.

His finger lifts my chin to look at him.

"What is it?" He asks.

"It's nothing," I say putting on my best smile.

"Alev…" He starts.

"Dyson. Drop it."

His eyes narrow as he looks at me before he finally nods.

"Fine. But if something comes up you better tell me."

"I will," I promise. "But speaking of things coming up…in another day or so you're gonna get framed for the murder of a dark fae. But really it's another dark fae that has a grudge against the dead guy who sets you up."

"What the hell?! How do we stop it?" He asks.

"Well, best case scenario...you hang close to me and no one drugs you and frames you. Worse case, Bo and I go expose the real killer and everything is all good," I say. He sighs.

"How did I even get drugged to begin with?"

"You get a phone call at the station asking you to visit some address."

"Maybe it would be for the best if you two stuck close to each other for the next few days until this guy is caught." Trick suggest.

"I'll do my best, but I have shifts at the hospital," I say. Dyson smiles at me.

"That's fine...I'll just come to work with you."

I look at him. "Seriously? What are you gonna do? Pretend to be sick?"

He chuckles. "I am a detective. I'll think of an excuse."

"Well...if it's all the same to you wolf pack...I'd like to get some rest and Alev I'm sure you're tired from your shift," Trick says. I nod grateful as I rise to my feet.

"Yeah, we should be heading home. I'm kinda hungry," I say.

"You're always hungry. If I didn't have a savings a thousand years long, you'd eat me out of house and home," Dyson teases and I growl at him as Trick laughs and a blush covers my face. I slap Dyson lightly on the chest.

"See if you get any tonight," I growl. He laughs.

"Aw don't be like that, I love watching you eat. It's like watching a cute little chipmunk stuff it's cheeks with food."

I look from him to Trick who is looking at us with amusement.

"Good night Trick. If you haven't heard from Dyson in a week, I probably strangled him in his sleep," I say. He chuckles.

"I'll keep that in mind. Have a good night you two."

"Good night," Dyson and I both say as we make our way out of the bar. I snag a piece of chicken off of a tray of food.

"Not a word, mister." I order as I take a bite of the chicken. He holds his hands up in surrender as we exit the bar.

He walks me over to my car and holds the door open for me, I climb in and close the door. He pats the hood before walking over to his own car.

"See you in a few," I say. He gives me a little wave as I start my car and pull out of the parking lot.

Author's Note:

Ok, this one was pretty short. I didn't feel a need to spend too much time on this episode. All the same, hope you enjoyed.


	16. The Mourning After

I dodge the kick to the head and shuffle back a little. Dyson chuckles.

"Come on, I need you to fight back. Get off the defense. Stop relying on just your she wolf to keep you safe," he says as he swings at my head and I dance out of the way at the last minute.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead and glare at him.

"When I asked you to show me how to kick ass, volunteering to get beat up wasn't what I had in mind," I grumble. I go for a leg sweep which he jumps over effortlessly.

"Hey, that was actually better… if only you'd actually knocked me off my feet it woulda been perfect," he teases and I roll my eyes.

"You know what...I almost wish you'd gone to work tonight," I retort. He smirks.

"Yeah, well you have yourself to thank for that. I've taken off for the next few days until this situation is resolved. How are things going at the hospital?" He asks before swinging at my head again. This time I dodge the fist a little quicker. Then shove him away. He barely even stumbles.

"It was ok...I've got this doctor who is always on my case when I work in the ER," I explain. Dyson drops his defense pose and looks at me.

"Fae?"

I take the time to grab my water bottle from the floor. I shake my head.

"Human."

Dyson grabs his own water then looks at me again.

"What's his name?"

I open my mouth to tell him but stop as I catch the look on his face. I shake my head.

"Oh no sir...you are not investigating him. He's just a human. Even if he is an asshole," I mumble as I make my way over to the yoga mats. Dyson follows my lead and sits on the one across from me.

"Ok, remember what I told you. Breathe through it an imagine yourself going through the process as quick as possible," he says. I look at him.

"Are you sure we have to do this now? I just spent 2 hours letting you kick my ass."

He gives me a look. I roll my eyes.

"Fine...I'll close my eyes now," I say. I take a deep breath and reach out to my she wolf. She's there waiting almost patiently. I try to coerce her to come out and she refuses. I open my eyes and frown at Dyson.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"She won't come out."

"Why?"

"Apparently, she's satisfied just to be sitting in the same room as her mate and has no desire to come out and play at the moment," I explain. He lets out a little laugh.

"I know the feeling. My wolf is pretty content right now too but that still doesn't mean he won't come out if I force him," he says.

"Lucky you," I say sarcastically. He reaches out and grabs my hands. I look into his blue eyes.

"Okay, how about this. If you don't bring your wolf out, I'm going to crash at Hale's for the next few days and you won't see me," he threatens. The words get a rise out of my she wolf. I don't stop her as she eagerly pushes to the surface.

I let out a growl as my bones begin to break. I catch the wide eyed look on Dyson's face.

"What...now? Oh fearless Alpha?" I gasp out as another bone breaks.

"Now. Forget about the pain and focus on getting to the end of the process and what it felt like the first time you did it," He orders. I close my eyes and curl up in a ball as I try to block out the pain. I think back to that time at the crack shack when I shifted.

Everything had been so much clearer. I felt more aware of everything.

I open my eyes and look at Dyson. He's grinning at me.

 _It didn't work._

"Are you sure about that?" He responds motioning to me. I look down at myself and that's when I notice familiar black paws.

 _It work!_

I stand on all fours and nudge his thigh with my nose. I close my eyes and enjoy the feel of his hands playing in my fur.

"Your wolf is beautiful," he whispers. I lick his hand and he chuckles.

 _Your turn...don't leave me hanging._

I step back a little and watch as he rises to his feet and starts unzipping his pants. He looks down at me amused by the impatience I'm sure he feels through the bond.

"What? These are my favorite jeans. You may not have cared about that sports bra and shorts you had on but I do like most of my clothes," he laughs and let out a whine. I watch him take the pants off quickly then look back at me with yellow eyes and I'm almost tempted to try and shift back.

I barely blink and he's shifted. A slightly bigger wolf than my own standing before me. I admire his white fur.

I move forward and lick his face and he purrs nudging against me.

 _Your wolf really is badass._

 _I'm glad you approve mate._

 _This is by far the best thing I've done on a friday night._

He looks at me and even with the limited expressions I know what he's thinking. I look up to the ceiling.

 _Okay, maybe not the best but it's a close second._

 _Follow me._ He says trouting towards the bed. I follow without hesitation and even jump on the bed when he does. He lays down and I follow his lead laying my head cross his neck. I don't know why I do it but my instinct tells me it's the right thing to do. He purrs and I close my eyes. The sound lulling me to sleep.

The rays of sun beaming into the room wake me up and I reach my hand up to rub my eyes.

 _Wait a minute…_

I sit up and finally notice Dyson sitting on the edge of the bed in human form staring at me. I look down at my own naked body and frown.

"Good morning beautiful," he says. I crawl over to him and give him a peck on the lips.

"Good morning, honey. Wanna explain how we went to sleep wolves and woke up people?" I ask.

"It happens. After you fell asleep I shifted back and out of instinct you did too," he explains.

"But I was sleep."

His blue eyes twinkle.

"Yeah I noticed. Couldn't miss it with all the snoring in my ear. I didn't even know wolves could snore," he laughs before dancing out of the way as I reach for him.

I climb off of the bed as he slowly takes steps back.

"Come on, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's kinda cute," he says adding fuel to the fire. My eyes narrow at him.

I will my she wolf to cooperate with me a second before I launch myself at him. I barely feel the shift as we land on the floor. I snap my teeth at him and Dyson stares up at me wide eyed.

 _I do not snore._ I whine. He reaches up and pets my head and I can't help but lean into his touch. I'm slightly annoyed at my she wolf. She's so easy.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. When I open them again I can feel flesh on flesh.

"That was pretty impressive," he says wrapping his arms around me. I place my hands on his chest and push off of him. Getting to my feet I walk over to the nearby chair and put on the silk black robe I keep there. I just manage to tie the sash when I feel him at my back. His hands wrap around my waist.

"You know I'm just teasing you," he whispers in my ear before kissing the spot just above my mating mark.

"You don't play fair," I whisper back. His hands work the sash open and effortlessly slides my robe off my shoulders.

I turn to look at him. His eyes are glazed over. He brings my hand up to his lips and kisses the back.

"Come to bed let me make it up to you," he says, his words dripping in seduction. I can't find it in me to fight him as he leads us back towards the bed.

"I want breakfast after this," I grumble. He lifts me off of my feet and on instinct I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me the rest of the way to the bed.

"Not until after I've had my breakfast," he growls. I shiver.

Our lips meet as we tumble to the bed and I know breakfast is going to end up being a late lunch by the time we're done.

Author's Note:

Just a quick little update. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. I have a few free days on my hand so I've been writing every chance I get. Thanks for sticking with me. We're coming up on the end of season 1 soon, this story really has gone by fast! No worries tho. I plan to continue this through seasons 2 and 3 if all goes well. Don't forget to review and thanks again!


	17. Faetal Justice

I close my eyes and count down from ten for what feels like the 100th time this morning. I love Dyson, but he has one more time to get in the way of my job before I snap. We've only been at the hospital a few hours and already he's pissed off some nurses and now they won't stop glaring at me. Currently Dyson sits in a chair along the hall playing some game on his phone or maybe he's looking over some work stuff. I make my way over to him and he looks up with a smile.

"Hey, I was just reading up on a new case," he says. I nod.

"And staying out of trouble?" I probe. He shrugs.

"Doing my best. Although, I don't know what I said to make the other nurses mad at you. They asked if you were helping with an investigation and I told them the truth," he says.

"Which is?"

"That you're my girlfriend," he replies and I melt a little.

"Okay so you didn't actually do anything but make them jealous then?" I ask. He reaches out and takes a hold of my hand.

"Of course not."

I smile down at him but the moment is broken by a familiar voice.

"Nurse Winters! If you are done propositioning police officers, we could use you in here to actually do the job you get paid for!"

I turn to see Doctor Carter glaring at me. Embarrassment flushes my face as I notice a few of the nurses snickering under their breath. A rush of anger flows through me and I look at Dyson. Oh if looks could kill.

I squeeze Dyson's hand.

 _Babe, it's ok._

 _That's him isn't it? The one that gives you a hard time. Does he always talk to you like that?_

 _It's fine. I can handle a few insults._

His anger simmers down a little and I sigh in relief until Doctor Carter's next words reach me.

"Why are you not moving already?! You have plenty of time to throw your ass at a cop later! Chop! Chop Winters!"

Just like that the anger spikes again and before I can process it, Dyson is across the room lifting Doctor Carter off of the ground by his throat.

"You don't talk to her like that ever again or they will be searching for your body for weeks," he says darkly and I'm surprised he's able to keep his wolf from coming out.

The doctor lets out a distressed cry and nurses begin to shout for security. I make my way over to them and touch Dyson's shoulder.

"Put him down...I think it's time we leave," I say. Dyson glances back at me then looks at the man still trying to pry his hand away.

"Fine," he says dropping him just as security shows up.

Dyson takes my hand and we follow security out. Behind us Doctor Carter begins shouting at me.

"You're fired! Don't even think about coming back here again Winters!"

I ball my fist up but don't look back.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADDADA

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!"

I ignore him as I make my way to the bar where Trick, Hale, and Kenzi are. I sit down next to Kenzi and look at Trick.

"Can I have a shot of the strongest thing you have, please?"

Trick looks from Dyson to me and nods.

"Coming right up."

"Alev, I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do? The guy called you a whore in front of me!" Dyson continues. I accept the drink from Trick but pause as the smell reaches my nose. Sitting it down I look at Trick.

"You know what, how about just a bottle of water."

He nods handing me a bottle.

"Wait, somebody called you a lady of the night and we're mad at Dyson for defending you?" Kenzi asks. I look at her and sigh.

"It was one of the doctors at the hospital. He's been on my ass since I started working there. He didn't say anything I wasn't used to, but now thanks to my knight in shining armour, I got fired," I say pointing to Dyson.

"You can't just ignore me forever you know…"

I look back at him and then turn back to face the bar. "Watch me."

He lets out a growl as Hale rises to his feet to stand next to his best friend.

"How bout we head back to the station and do some good old fashion police work and let you two love birds cool down?"

I can feel Dyson glaring at the back of my head but I resist the temptation to turn around. Finally he sighs.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

Trick speaks up for the first time.

"Dyson are you sure that's a good idea with everything going on?"

I tense at the reminder of why Dyson was at the hospital to begin with. _To hell with him. If he gets in trouble that's his own dumbass._

 _So nice to know how you really feel._

I freeze as I realize I projected that thought unintentionally. I turn and look at him. Hurt and anger shine in his eyes.

I hop off of the stool and take a step towards him.

"Dyson…"

"Save it. I heard you loud and clear," he snaps before looking to Hale. "Let's get out of here, man."

I watch the two leave. I get an ache in my chest and I'm not sure if it's his emotions or mine. But it doesn't really matter at this point.

I sigh going to sit back at the bar.

"Oh wow...I think we just witnessed our first Dylev fight. I didn't think you two ever really fought," Kenzi says before taking a bite out of her sandwich. My stomach starts to growl at the smell. Kenzi looks at me and grins.

"See that explains it. You're just hangry," she says before looking to Trick. "Hey T-Dog, can the lady get a sandwich? Her empty stomach is reeking havoc on Team Dylev."

I chuckle.

"Knew I could get a laugh," she says proudly. I touch her shoulder and smile.

"Thanks Kenz."

"No problemo. It's the least I can do to be helpful to at least one of my friends, now a days."

"What do you mean? Where's Bo?" I ask.

"She made a new friend. Another succubus and the two have been spending all her free time together. I'm not a big fan of hers. Bitch seems like bad news," Kenzi explains. I freeze for a second before looking up at Trick as he places my food in front of me.

He's going to have to tell her the truth sooner than we thought. He nods, a frown on his face.

 _Things would be so much easier if we could just kill her._

Time goes by and sometime during the afternoon, Kenzi heads out to do whatever it is that she does, and Trick gives me a couple of books to read to entertain myself. I sit over in the corner on the love seat where thankfully no one approaches me.

Through the bond I can feel Dyson's anger and hurt still simmering but at least I know he's alright. I get to a section about shifters just as my eyelids grow heavy. All the running at the hospital is finally starting to catch up with me. I look around the bar and it is fairly busy but not enough that anyone should disturb me to sit down, so I stretch out on the seat and close my eyes.

Fear. I'm racked with so much fear and confusion. I jump up as I realize where it is coming from.

"Dyson."

The mark on my side burns a little and I walk over to the bar just as the front doors open and in walks Dyson. He's shirtless and covered in blood.

I frown. Just how long had I been sleeping?

Everyone grows silent as they look at him. He looks from me to Trick.

"Oh Dyson," I whisper. I know the blood on his face isn't his but the sight of him is unnerving. I make my way over to him as he speaks to Trick.

"Sanctuary. I ask for sanctuary."

Trick looks to the patrons.

"Clear the bar, please! Sanctuary has been invoked!"

Everyone scatters like rats out of the bar. I caress his face as he looks down at me.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then we can call Bo and Kenzi," I say.

"Look, Alev about earlier…"

"No, it doesn't matter. It was a stupid fight and I shouldn't have let you go out there even if I was being a bitch," I reply.

Trick comes around to stand next to us.

"I went to the club to follow up on the lead with the dark fae, Ball. I thought since I knew what to expect I could be ready but all the same I woke up in a alley like this next to his dead body," Dyson explains. I sigh as his phone rings. He answers.

"Dyson."

"Hey, man where are you?" I hear Hale's voice come through on the other end. Dyson tells him where he is and I take the time to look at Trick.

"Can you call Bo and get her here. The sooner she cracks this case the better. The Ash may still show up and try to take Dyson," I explain.

"Sure, I'll call her now, want me to ask Kenzi to bring him some clothes?" Trick asks as he pulls his phone out. I sigh.

"Yes, please."

Dyson ends his call with Hale and looks from me to Trick.

"The Ash wants me to turn myself in."

"Absolutely not," I say.

"The Ash will just turn you over to the Dark Fae," Trick agrees.

I take Dyson's hand in mine and give it a squeeze.

"Just hang in there, once Bo gets here everything will be resolved quickly." I promise. He nods and I can finally feel some of the fear eb away.

I sit Dyson down at one of the tables and stand between his open legs while I clean the blood away with a bowl of warm water. I get the last of it off and smile down at him.

"There is the face I know and love."

He takes my hand and squeezes it. "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask. His blue eyes stare at me.

"For standing by me."

Trick comes over to us and I look at him expectantly.

"Bo and Kenzi are stopping by your place to grab you something to wear and then they will be on their way," he explains.

 _Good thing I cleaned up before we left this morning._

 _Lev, I hardly think those two can judge us about cleaning habits._

I lose my train of thought as the sound of heels clicking reaches my ears. I look to the side door as Morgana and two of her men walk in.

The Dark Fae leader smirks at us.

"Bar is closed right now," Trick says firmly. She looks at him and smirks.

"Think of me as a VIP...I do."

"I don't see you here that often," Trick retorts and I smirk.

"Why don't you just hand over Dyson and we can get this over with," she says taking a step towards us. A warning growl tears past my throat. She pauses and looks at me.

"Well, if it isn't the little wolf girl. Don't tell me you've thrown you pebble in with this guy? Man your options as a light fae must be limited indeed."

"He's not going anywhere with you," I snap. She chuckles.

"Oh, I'd hoped someone would say that," she turns her back on us. I race forward knowing all too well what comes next. Before she can even snap her fingers, my arm is around her neck yanking her backwards. She struggles but my she wolf is so much more pissed off.

"Well...who know you had it in you," she gasps out. Her men move to take a step towards us and I hear Dyson let out a growl behind me.

"This is just the warm up sister, make no mistake, you threatened my mate. I will kill you before your men could even hope of saving you," I threaten.

"Alright! Let me go before you ruin my hair," she says. I release her tossing her towards her goons. She rubs her neck before looking at me.

"Mate, huh? Well that complicates things." Then she looks at her goons.

"Boys, take them both."

They move towards us only to freeze at the sound of a shotgun being cocked. We all look to Trick who points it at Morgana.

"Loaded with iron and silver. Not the most pleasant way for a fae to go."

Morgana rolls her eyes. "You don't really think you can keep him do you?"

"Sanctuary is sanctuary. It'll take a higher power than you to pry him from here," he replies. She nods.

"Okay old man. You wanna play by the rules then fine but when the game is all played out…" she looks from him to me and smirks. "I'll have Dyson's head for my wall."

"And I'd have your heart for mine," I snap.

She chuckles. "Oh she's feisty."

She turns and leaves without another word. I grab Dyson's hand and lead him over to sit at the bar.

"I know this is a set-up but you shouldn't have done that Trick. Now she's gonna have her sights on you, on both of you," he says. I touch his arm.

"Baby...nobody is scared of that bitch. And you forget, I know all her secrets," I say, "besides every fae out on the street is looking for you. This will all be over with as soon as Bo and Kenzi get here."

I look to Trick for help. He looks at Dyson. "You're staying here and that is that," he orders before heading towards the back.

Just then the doors to the Dal open and in walk Bo and Kenzi. I walk over to the two and hug them.

"It is so good to see you guys," I say taking the clothes from Kenzi and handing them to Dyson.

"Yeah, sorry it took us so long, we got stuck in traffic and it took Kenzi a minute to pick your lock. You forgot to tell us where a spare key was," Bo says.

"I got the first thing I found in your closet," Kenzi says. Dyson smiles at her as he puts the stripped button up shirt on.

"Anything without blood on it is the style of the day."

He turns his back to us and starts putting his arm in the shirt when Bo and Kenzi walk over.

"I never asked you about this tattoo. What is it?" Bo asks.

"It's for battles I've been in, wars I've helped win," he explains. I reach out and touch it. I see him shiver at my touch and smile.

He pulls the shirt on and turns to face us.

"That's a lot of ink...must have killed a lot of people," Bo says. He looks at her slightly amused.

"Starting to think I did it too?"

"Of course not...so, what do we know?" she asks looking from him to us.

"There is this punk that works at the club Dyson woke up outside of and got into that argument with the dead fae in. He set Dyson up to take the fall to protect someone," I explain. She looks at me wide eyed.

"How do you know any of this?"

I shrug trying to play it off. "I have my ways."

"Well whatever your ways are would sure as hell come in handy when we do cases," Kenzi jokes. I chuckle nervously.

 _How did we get the kid to expose himself?_

 _You left the Dal and was captured by the Dark Fae. They tortured you a little at the club and finally Bo showed up and called the kid out for his bullshit and he cracked under the pressure._

 _Then, that's what we'll do._

"Hell no, Dyson!" I growl and the others around us jump.

"They were doing that mind thing again," Kenzi whispers to Bo.

"It's the only way to guarantee it," he pushes.

 _I don't want you to go through that pain._

He takes my hand and looks into my eyes.

 _I've taken worse...besides,you'll get to play nurse while I recover._

"Fine… the Ash should be here soon," I say. He nods.

"Woah...what's going on here?!" Kenzi asks.

"You two are gonna go track down the guy, remember he's a young bartender and his name is Silas. Look for a bracelet on a girl named Portia, its in the wolf shifter's secret language. She should be down in the basement of the club," I explain. The two women look at me wide eyed.

"What are you psychic now?" Bo asks.

"Something like that...listen. The second you find everything, call me."

They nod. Bo looks at Dyson.

"Don't worry...we'll fix this."

He smiles at her. "Thank you."

The two leave and I sigh.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask. Trick comes to stand next to us.

"Do what exactly?"

Dyson looks to Trick. "When the Ash comes...I'm going to turn myself over to them and let them give me to the Dark Fae."

"Why the hell would you do that?" he asks.

"Because he ended up in the custody of the dark fae before and it was part of how the kid, Silas confessed. He doesn't want to risk it not happening this time," I explain. Trick looks from me to Dyson.

"If you're sure."

Dyson nods. "I am. Now how about a drink?"

Trick smiles a little "That I can do."

"Hey Trick you have any peanuts?" I ask. He points towards the back. I head towards the back as a pair of feet follow. I glance over my shoulder to see Dyson.

"What? Never know if those peanuts are on a high shelf. Just here to help," he says. I chuckle.

"You do remember how short Trick is right? I doubt he has anything put away too high for me to reach."

We enter the back room and sure enough I see the peanuts in a bucket on a waist high table. I throw Dyson a 'told yah' look.

I move to go back out into the bar when voices reach my ears. Dyson tenses as well.

 _The Ash. They are here too soon...are you sure you want to do this?_

His hands caress the sides of my face and force me to look at him.

 _Hey...it's okay. I'll be alright. You've seen me get through this right?_

 _Yeah, but…_

 _No buts. I trust you with my life._

I take a deep breath and look at him. "Ok."

"That's my girl," he says smiling at me. I turn and head back into the bar.

As expected the Ash is waiting for us. He looks from Trick to us and smiles.

"We all know how this process will end," Dyson says.

"Detective Dyson and Alev Winters...so good of you to join us, I'm following procedure...a part of the job that seems to be alluding you lately," the Ash says.

Dyson and I make our way over to the pair standing around a table. I take Dyson's hand and his mark glows. The Ash looks down at our hands and a little that almost looks like remorse crosses his face.

"Mates? That is unfortunate...Dyson. If you come with me now, I will afford you the best representation and I promise that should you be found guilty...I will make sure your mate has the best medical help we can find," he says. I frown at him.

"Why would I need medical help?"

He looks from us to Trick.

"You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Dyson demands.

"When the male of a mated pair dies, the female isn't strong enough to survive it. From the pairs I've observed if the female doesn't kill herself, she literally goes insane from grief."

Fear races through me and I look at Dyson.

"Now come with me Dyson and all will be taken care of," The Ash promises.

"I'm not handing myself over to be executed knowing what it will do to her," he snaps. The Ash sighs.

"There is no way to say this gently, but if you do not come with me, the dark will find a way to take you anyway. The more you fight that, the closer you'll bring us back to the brink of war."

He looks at me. "Ms. Winters, you seem like a reasonable woman. You don't want to be responsible for the suffering of so many fae."

"And I don't he doesn't want to commit suicide by giving himself over," Trick says firmly.

"You would hold this position even if it means defying my direct order?" The Ash asks him.

"Sanctuary, is sanctuary...Dyson remains here until he decides to leave," Trick says. The Ash looks to me and I nod. He looks back to Trick.

"You do realize that this could be the end of whatever strange grasp of power you have?"

"You should be certain of your own position of power before attacking others," Trick snaps.

"That was the wrong answer...Lady, gentlemen," he nods at us before taking his leave. Once he's out of ear shot I look at Dyson.

"Changed your mind?"

"I'm still going but you said originally it was after he left that I went out and got taken...when he mentioned what my death could do to you, I didn't wanna risk it. We play this by the book," he explains and I sigh.

Dyson pats Trick on the shoulder. "Thanks."

My phone rings and I pull it out to answer.

"Bo, please tell me you found him."

" _We did and not only that, we found Portia and everything you said helped so much in putting the pieces together. All we need now is a confession."_

I look at Dyson who nods.

"Bo, we have a plan...meet us in the basement of the club in half an hour," I say before hanging up.

"Us?" Dyson asks.

"You thought you were going without me?" I ask.

"Be careful you two," Trick says.

"We will," I promise.

The club is empty when we arrive. Just as we get to the bottom of the basement stairs, Vex is waiting for us. Dyson lunges at him and catches him around the throat and pins his hand. He growls showing his teeth to Vex.

"Who wiped my memory!"

I turn a second too late to see Morgana enter the hall.

"Oh so good of you to save us the trouble to hunting you. Now let him go or I will kill your mate," she threatens. Dyson looks at me and releases Vex. The Mesmer flings Dyson into the waiting arms of Morgana's goons.

"You're welcome to stay and watch," Morgana smirks.

"I just love justice, don't you?" Vex chuckles.

I follow after them as they drag Dyson into another room.

They chain him up and after a few exchanges about Bo, Vex reaches for a hot poker. My wolf practically tries to claw her way out to help him and it takes everything in me not to when Vex presses the hot poker against Dyson's back. He let's out a growl and his wolf pushes to the surface to help with the pain.

A sob gets caught in my throat at both seeing him in pain and feeling his pain through the link.

 _Baby...it's gonna be alright. Don't do anything stupid._

 _Dyson...I want them dead. I want to rip their throats out and watch the life drain from their eyes! I can't do this._

 _Yes you can. You want to keep me alive? You have to let this happen._

I take a deep breath to steady myself as the Morgana's laugh reaches my ears.

"This is a treat. I've never seen the reaction of torture when a wolf is mated."

Vex reaches up to strike Dyson again with the poker when Bo comes running into the room. She grabs it from Vex and points it at the Morgana's face.

"Oh thank god," I whisper. Kenzi comes over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Everybody stay calm, it would be a shame to ruin your make up," Bo threatens the Dark Fae leader.

"What took you so long?" Dyson asks. Bo looks to Kenzi and I.

"Cut him loose."

Kenzi drops the chains suspending him off the ground and I run to his side to help right him.

 _We're gonna get out of here._

 _Never doubted it._

"Dyson didn't kill Ba'al." Bo says.

Vex moves towards us.

"Oh you're not gonna try to blame me again are yah?"

I growl reaching the Mesmer before Dyson can and I wrap my hand around his throat. His eyes shine with fear and I let my wolf come to the front as my claws tighten around his throat.

Bo looks towards Silas.

"Why don't you tell them who did it Silas."

Silas looks around the room and tries to make a run for it but I release Vex and his hand stretches out and he freezes the wolf in his place, forcing him back into the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vex asks him. Bo goes on to explain it and I help Dyson get out of the chains.

"Why would Silas kill Ba'al?" Morgana asks.

"The same reason most people do things...for love. Silas knew that Portia was gonna be killed by Ba'al. The same way he killed all the other girls when he got tired of them," Bo explains. Kenzi goes into detail of how it all went down and when she finishes Portia comes into the room.

I ignore all of them and focus on Dyson. He's holding it together but I can feel the pain through the link.

"Even if this is true, you really think we're gonna let you walk out of here?" Vex says.

"We already called it in to Dyson's partner. So unless you want to be an accessory to the death of a light fae murder with Ba'al then yeah, I think you will," Bo retorts. I start moving Dyson towards the door when the Morgana mumbles something about the night not turning out how she planned.

Portia comes into the room and Silas looks at her. "I couldn't let them kill you Portia...I'm sorry."

A weight lifts off of my shoulders at his confession.

"Oh well...this even won't be a total loss," Vex says turning his attention to Silas.

 _Let's get you outta here._

Dyson nods.

Trick slides us all shots and I throw mine back.

The Ash payed us another visit to basically do damage control before leaving.

Trick kept the bar closed for the night.

Hale, Kenzi, Bo, Dyson, and I sit in a row at the bar.

"I'd like to thank you all for helping me. I'm not used to sitting on the sidelines and letting others do the work, my life was in your hands today and you didn't let me down," Dyson says before raising his glass. "A toast. To reliable friends."

"Here, here!" Bo says clinking her glass with Kenzi's.

"How are you feeling, wolf man?" Kenzi asks. He smiles at her.

"I'm good. Gonna be a little sore in the morning but nothing that won't heal in a day or two."

He looks to Trick across the bar.

"I didn't thank you properly. You were ready to put it all on the line for me."

The two shake hands.

"I couldn't do anything less for my best customer...just try not to make it a regular thing alright?" Trick teases and we all laugh.

Dyson takes my hand kisses the back of it.

"I love you."

I smile at him. "I love you too."

"Awww, they wuv each other," Kenzi says and I roll my eyes.

"We didn't ask for any amens from the peanut gallery," I say.

"Well you got it sister," Kenzi retorts and I chuckle.

Author's Note:

Whoop, whoop another episode down.


	18. (Dis)members Only

I walk over to Dyson and Hale who are hovering over a map.

"Planning a raid on some backwoods moonshiners?" I ask as Dyson pulls me into his side and I wrap my arms around his neck. He smiles at me.

"Hell no, scored myself a long weekend," he says before turning back to the map and pointing a spot out. "So I'm going bear hunting."

"Oooo orange vest, rifles, and beer coolers? Sign me up," Kenzi says from her spot a little ways down the bar. He smirks at her.

"That ain't the way I hunt, Kenz."

"Listen...if you kill Yogi and BooBoo I am never talking to you again," she retorts. I chuckle.

His eyes move back to mine. "Come with me?"

"Hmmm...could be fun," I think it over before looking at Hale. "You a part of this sunny expedition?"

"Shiiiitt closes I get to a bear is in front of a fireplace on the floor," he says before sipping his pint, "My boy's forest play time is strictly a solo affair...until now I guess."

"Well?" Dyson urges.

"I would, but I might be needed here," I say.

"Want me to stay?" He asks. I tighten my hold around his neck and lean upward a little so we're almost eye to eye.

"I mean...would it be so bad to spend some quality time with me here?" I ask. His face softens.

"Of course not. I just like going out there to let my wolf run free but there are other ways to release energy," he grins.

"Well, how bout later on tonight, we put our heads together and come up with something," I whisper. He leans down, almost kissing me with a grin on his face.

"When you and I put our heads together we usually don't do a lot of figuring."

I pull his face down the rest of the way and a small moan slips out. His lips are soft and firm, and the kiss is unrushed. Something about it making it even more arousing.

His arms wrap around my waist and I gasp a little as he pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. My fingers go up to play in his hair.

Desire flares up in me like never before and it's almost embarrassing just how wet my panties are.

 _Oh babe...you're killing me._

 _I can't help it._

He breaks our kiss to lean down and tease the mating mark on my neck and that only makes my situation worse.

 _Back closet for a quickie, Lev?_

It takes every ounce of restraint I have left to put my hands on his chest and push us apart.

Breathing becomes a little easier now that we aren't attached but I can tell from both our panting that any longer and the Dal would have been getting a show.

"Down boy," I say breathlessly while holding a hand out in front of me to stop Dyson from closing the distance again. His eyes flash yellow and I sigh. I search the room for a distraction and finally find Hale and Kenzi.

"What are you guys doing all the way over there?" I ask. They roll their eyes.

"Didn't wanna get mauled by accidentally getting in the way of you two," Kenzi teases.

"Yeah, figured it was safer over here," Hale replies.

"The coast is all clear," I say.

 _Speak for yourself._

I turn to Dyson just in time to be lifted off the ground and tossed over his shoulder. Thank god I'm not wearing a skirt. I hit his back. He lets out a little grunt before slapping me on my rear hard.

"Quiet woman," he chuckles. I laugh in disbelief as he walks us by the others and heads for the door.

"Seriously, Dyson?"

 _Tell our friends bye. Because you won't be seeing them again until we can get that scent of yours under control._

 _Unbelievable._

He slaps my ass again and I look at Hale and Kenzi who are laughing their asses off. I wave at them as we reach the door.

"See you later guys!"

They wave back just before we disappear out the door.

Author's Note:

Just laying some ground work here for the next few chapters. Reviews are motivation. What's your favorite Dylev moment so far?


	19. (Dis)members Only pt 2

The water in the tub splashes as I jump my foot away from Dyson's. He chuckles as I wince.

"Oh laugh it up. All the sex must have made you delirious," I say as I lean back against his chest. One of the first things I bought when I realized I wouldn't be needing the apartment the Ash provided was this big claw foot tub. I rarely ever used it but just to have small moments like this made it worth it.

"So, I figured you couldn't tell me at the Dal, but why exactly aren't you jumping at the chance to go bear hunting with me?" He asks as his fingers lazily trail my arm. I sigh.

"Nothing gets by you huh?"

"Alev…"

"There is a case coming up and your expertise will most likely be needed," I say. He groans leaning back against the tub.

"But I'm on vacation."

I chuckle patting his arm.

"I know honey, I know."

We both tense as the sound of the front door opening reaches us. I'm tempted to jump out of the tub but then a pair of familiar scents reaches me at the same time it does Dyson. We both relax in the tub as Kenzi and Bo come storming into the bathroom.

"Hey guys! See Bo Bo they aren't having sex," Kenzi says. I laugh at her.

"As much as we love you ladies, is there any reason why you two are here, right now. While we're having quality time?" Dyson asks.

 _Shouldn't have asked that._

Twin grins appear on their faces as they move to sit next to the tub.

"Funny you should ask...we need a favor," Bo says.

"What kinda favor?" Dyson asks.

"See there is this case and…" Kenzi starts.

"No," he replies firmly.

I look at the two as they glance at one another before looking back at us.

"We need you two to go undercover with us at this fancy smancy richs people club where staff is disappearing," Bo says.

"Noooo wayyy," He retorts and I giggle.

 _So not gonna win this one honey._

"Ok, look I would be the one going undercover as kitchen staff. You two get to go with Bo Bo and pretend to be members and live the good life!" Kenzi pitches.

"Well you guys are gonna have a great time...alone," Dyson says.

Bo and I look at each other and grin. We all know how this is going to go down, but boy is it entertaining to watch.

"I'm on vacation remember?" He says.

"Hey, my cover will work so much better if you come in as my brother, and Alev your wife. It makes us look like a unit," Bo says.

"Come on, you would be helping me do a solid for a friend," Kenzi pleads leaning closer to the edge of the tub.

"He's your pal, not mine," Dyson argues and I chuckle.

"How can you be so heartless?" I laugh as Kenzi leans behind me and pinches his shoulder. He lets out a short cry of pain.

I can feel his amusement through the bond and it's taking everything I have not to lose it.

"Tell me, what was it about a time when you were wanted for murder, and I totally covered your ass?" Bo says bringing out the big guns.

"You totally saved his life too right?" Kenzi co signs. I sit up a little and lean over the opposite side of the tub from them and laugh silently.

"And I didn't ask you for anything in return," Bo says.

 _Ha! They got you there._

 _Oh shut up._ He chuckles in my head. I look at him.

"You'll look so cute in a polo shirt," I joke.

"Traitor," he laughs. Then he looks at the two laughing women.

"Fine. Now get out of our apartment before I have you both arrested for breaking and entering," he says.

They rise to their feet.

"Fine. Fine. Fine...we're going," Kenzi says.

"We'll text Lev with the details. I don't trust you not to delete them and pretend like you didn't get it," Bo says.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out," he orders while waving his hand in a shooing motion.

Once they are out of the bathroom I wait until I hear the front door close behind them then I look to Dyson.

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"You could have warned me this was what we were going to be doing...I'm guessing there is no way we can use some of your knowledge and wrap this case up and still go bear hunting?" He probes. I pat his cheek.

"Oh honey, see I would but...remember that little scene in the Dal earlier?" I ask knowingly. He sucks in air through his teeth.

"Ohhh that…"

"Yeah...that. Consider this payback mister," I say before rising from the tub. I grab a towel and wrap it around me as I step out of the tub.

"Now are you hungry?" I ask looking back at him. I roll my eyes at the look on his face. His eyes are glazed over.

"Seriously Dyson? We just had sex. What do you want to eat?" I ask. I cut him off as I see the glint in his eyes.

"And no, I'm not on the menu. I want real food."

He pouts. "You're so mean to me."

I make my way towards the door as he rises from the water. I look over my shoulder and wink at him.

"Love hurts baby."

I struck out of the bathroom and ignore the whispered ' _Damn'_ that reaches my ears.

God he's so easy.

Author's Note:

So usually I break an episode into two parts, but seeing as this is the last episode before the season 1 finale...It will be at least 3 parts. As for the season finale...hold on to your hats everyone. I've been thinking about the different ways to go about it and I've finally decided on which way to go. Reviews are welcomed and have a good day everyone!


	20. (Dis)members Only pt 3

"Harvard, Oxford...sailed in the Governor's cup...this is great stuff," the guy says and I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

He looks from Bo's application to Dyson.

"Do you ever find you have problems with being compared to your sister's accomplishments?"

Dyson pulls out a seat in front of the desk for Bo and I before standing protectively over my shoulder. His hand massages my shoulder lightly.

"Oh nooo...I'd say I made off like a bandit in my own way," Dyson replies before giving my shoulder a squeeze. I give the man before us a tight smile.

"That's my honey, always bragging," I chuckle. The man smiles at me before looking at Bo.

"And how long have you been in the UN?"

Bo falters for just a second before rattling off about being in Germany and Belgium. I play with the modest diamond ring on my hand. It feels surreal.

"Working in human's rights is so rewarding," BO finishes and he's eating it up.

"I bet you rub shoulders with some heavy hitters. Those UN parties must be very interesting," he says leaning forward a little, doing a horrible job of not making it obvious that he's staring at Bo's boobs.

She leans over to me and pats my thigh.

"Well, sissy here always finds them tedious whenever she's in town and she usually has to drag Dyson out of the house for them, so I'm always looking for a plus one."

I let out a small fake chuckle.

He nods smiling at me before looking back at Bo.

"Well I don't think we're gonna have a problem greenlighting this application...we'll get back to you in a month," he says. Bo frowns and Dyson finally speaks up.

"Actually Mitch, we were hoping to join the club.." he trails off as Bo reaches forward and caresses Mitch's hand. I watch with interest as the glow flows into his skin.

"As soon as possible," Bo says.

 _Imagine how interesting sex could be if we let Bo zap us both one day._

 _Seriously Dyson?_

 _Just saying...we have forever to live. Something to consider._

"Would today work?" he asks as he practically drools on our paperwork.

She grins at him. "That would make me very happy."

"One probationary membership coming right up," he says reaching into his drawer.

"Uh 3," I say. He looks at me and smiles as if just remembering we are also here.

"Three probationary memberships coming right up," he says happily.

"You are such a peach , I could eat you right up," Bo says to Mitch.

 _Good lord, Bo._

I look up at Dyson and he looks like he's trying to not laugh outright.

"If you need, I could give you a personal orientation tour," Mitch suggest and I sigh. Bo touches his hand again.

"Oh no, but there is one member we've heard so much about...Blake?"

"Blake Jordanson… yeahhhh. She's a bit of a …" He trails off making a drunk motion. "She's always on the tennis court if you're looking for her."

Bo pulls her hand away slowly. "Great...we will find her….and Mitch. We will see you later."

Mitch continues to stare at her as I get up and move towards the door with Dyson in tow. Bo looks back at him one last time and waves.

Dyson holds his hand out to me and his other arm out to Bo. We walk out of the office and I sigh.

Thank goodness that is over.

Oh I don't know...it was kind of entertaining.

I look at Dyson.

"You can't really think that?"

He shrugs and Bo rolls her eyes.

"Can you two like be considerate and talk out loud for those of us who aren't a part of the wolf pack?"

"I almost wish I'd joined Kenzi in the kitchen," I grumble.

We go back to our rooms and change into our tennis gear. After a little searching we finally find Blake.

"Hi, I'm Bo Thornwood and this is my brother, Dyson Thornwood and his wife, Alev Thornwood," Bo says motioning to each of us. I smile politlely at the woman.

"Fresh blood huh?" Blake asks.

"Yeah," Bo says.

Dyson bounces a tennis ball when Blake looks at him.

"A good stiff one always loosens me up."

He stops bouncing. I glare at her.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

She holds up a glass of liquor and I relax.

"A stiff drink," she explains shaking the glass before throwing it back. I nod.

"I'm Blake," she introduces herself and Bo walks towards her.

"Yeah, I know. Look I would love to get the scoop on this place from a real insider...do you have lunch plans?"

Blake looks from Bo to me and Dyson and smiles. "Well aren't you three cute."

She throws her equipment to the ground. "Let's go."

Dyson swings a racket hitting a ball and I finally notice the gardener looking at us from the other side of the fence.

 _So don't look now, but that gardener over there. He's gonna get eaten unless we do something about this fae._

 _Wanna double back and handle it tonight while Bo and Kenzi are at home?_

 _Yeah. The sooner we get it done , the better._

We follow Bo and Blake to a table. Dyson helps pulls Bo's and my chairs out before sitting down next to me. I do my best to not look at Kenzi as she pours Blake's drink.

"Here's the truth...this place is nothing but a bunch of ass kissing wannabes. Most of them are peasants in Gucci. I'm not even sure how they get what they have," she says sitting back with a thoughtful look.

Kenzi pours Dyson some sparkling water.

"You're very good at that," he says straight faced.

 _Dyson! Stop teasing her!_

"Thank you, senor," she replies with a heavy accent. I cover my face with a napkin as she flicks Dyson off. He laughs quietly as Bo leans forward and asks Blake some more questions.

 _Keep that up and she's gonna flick your nose with a newspaper._

 _Yeah, well it would be worth it._

He grins at me before taking a sip of his water.

Blake points out Mitch's wife Chloe at a table across the poor where Kenzi is serving her.

"Every month, their group has a invite only after hour scotch tasting," Blake says before taking a sip of her drink, "there is one tonight in fact. Probably where they plot world domination."

 _Oh you don't know just how right you are Blakey._

"Sounds juicy...I'd love a peek," Bo says. A yell across the pool at Chloe's table draws our attention.

I cover my mouth and shake with laughter. Kenzi manages to spill a drink on Chloe and is hollering out words of distress in her fake accent.

Blake starts laugh and soon I can't hold in my own laughter anymore.

Bo grins and Dyson chuckles quietly.

Chloe asks for Kenzi's name and she looks at her for a second before apologizing and running off to the kitchen.

We look back at Blake as she continues to laugh.

"Remind me to tip that one."

Bo grins taking a sip of her water and I do the same.

After lunch Blake mentions something about going for a run and heads off. I look at Dyson.

 _We need to go after her. We can kill this thing now and be home by nightfall._

 _Alright._

I look at Bo. "So um...me and Dyson were thinking of walking around and seeing if we could sniff out anything. Wanna meet a little later?"

She looks from me to Dyson. "Surrreee sniff around. Don't think I don't know what this really is."

"And what's that?" Dyson asks tensing up.

"You're going to fool around on the grounds. Just be discrete the last thing we need is to get kicked out of here," she orders and we both relax.

Dyson wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into his side.

"We'll do our best."

She rolls her eyes as we walk away.

It takes us a minute but we finally find Blake just as Chloe drives off on the go cart.

I grab the pocket knife from my bra and race over to her as the vines begin to wrap around her.

"Help me!" she cries. I begin cutting the vines off of her and Dyson looks for the source in the bushes.

The creature screams as I cut it and finally free Blake. She's disoriented from the hit to the head from Chloe, so I pull her a safe distance away from the bushes. I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Bo before running into the bushes after Dyson.

I finally catch up to Dyson and he looks at me with a frown.

"I lost the scent."

I pat his shoulder. "Yeah it's a land white. Nature fae. It can blend in with any of these plants."

Dyson growls. "Sounds like Dark Fae territory...we won't be able to do anything about it."

"Yeah, I know...but we know someone who can," I say as I pull my phone out.

"Bo! Listen. The monster is Nature Fae, most likely dark fae, so Dyson and I are out for the count, and I think Kenzi is in danger. It's disguised as the head cook!"

"On it!" She promises before hanging up.

I look at Dyson, taking his hand.

"Come on. They got it from here."

We walk to back, heading towards the front of the property where the car is parked.

A scream reaches our ears just as Bo and Kenzi come into sight.

I give each of them a hug.

"So I take it that was the wail of a evil plot being foiled?" I ask. Kenzi grins throwing her arm around me.

"Oh yeah Levy. You shoulda seen me in there. I went toe to toe with that thing, and lived."

Bo pats her shoulder. "Uh, I like to think I played some part in it."

Kenzi shrugs. "Meh...details."

I pull away from her to link arms with Dyson again.

 _See...told yah we'd be done in time before nightfall._

He squeezes my hand as we make our way to his car.

 _That you did...now. About my bear hunting trip…_

Dyson, Hale, and I sit at the bar as Trick finishes up a call. He hangs up and guarantees us that everything is good to go. Hale leaves after dumping the paperwork for this case on Dyson.

"Hey Trick…Did you talk to Bo yet?" I ask. Trick sighs.

"It just hasn't been the right time."

I freeze as the words become familiar to me. Dyson calls my name and I snap out of it.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say brushing it off before looking at Trick.

"Look there is never a right time. But she needs to know. You two need to talk...as soon as possible," I urge.

He nods. "Ok."

Dyson rises from his stool. "I gotta head to the office and finish up this paperwork and then we can enjoy what is left of my long weekend."

I smile even though it doesn't quite feel genuine. My mind is racing a thousand miles a minute and it takes a lot to keep my feelings to myself and not alarm him.

He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"See you late?"

"Absolutely," I promise. I watch him leave. When I'm sure he's gone, I look at Trick. He gives me a concerned look.

"What is it?"

"I need you to do something for me…"

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

I quitely make my way down the hall.

" _Can I help you?"_

" _Actually… I think I can help you...I'm the one you've been looking for."_

I round the corner just as she grabs the back of Dyson's head and force feeds from him. I see red. My she wolf comes front and center at the sound of Dyson's screams.

I grab both of her arms and break them. Her hold on Dyson breaks as well and he slumps against the desk as I straddle her on the floor.

She screams as I punch her in the face over and over. Her arms lay awkwardly at her sides. She tries to kick me off but I break her nose before rising to my feet.

My boot strikes her knee cap and she lets out another cry. When I finally speak, I barely recognize my own voice.

"I'm the one that's been waiting for you," I snarl. She whimpers and I move to break her neck...to finish it when two arms wrap around me.

"Alev. Stop! You'll kill her." Dyson pleads. I try to break his hold.

"Let me go, Dyson! She was going to rape you! My mate!" I growl.

"If you kill her, the dark fae will want your head."

"I don't care!" I scream. I break his hold and lung for her only to be blocked by Bo.

"Alev...she's my mom. Please let me handle it," Bo pleads.

The red haze begins to clear a little as my wolf recognizes Bo as family and I can feel that Dyson is safe.

I look from Bo to Aife. Then my eyes fall to Dyson. He's barely standing on his own.

I narrow my eyes at Bo then look at the broken succubus on the ground behind her. Before looking back to Bo.

"Keep that bitch away from me and Dyson or I promise I will kill her," I snap. She nods.

"Thank you...make sure he's ok," she says gesturing to Dyson. I walk over to him, throwing his arm around my neck and moving us towards the door.

"I don't need advice on how to care for my mate, Bo."

She nods. I can see the sympathy in her eyes.

We get back to the apartment and most of my rage has deflated on the drive home. I help Dyson out of his clothes and makes sure he is comfortable on the bed before I finally let myself break down.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Please don't cry," Dyson says softly. I don't fight him when he pulls me into his side.

The anger fades and all that's left is a pain that both my she wolf and I feel.

 _I almost failed you tonight. You were almost violated by that bitch._

 _Shhh… It's ok. You got there in time. You stopped it._

One of his thumbs brushes a tear from my cheek.

"What if I make a mistake...forget something and it cost us?"

"Then we'll deal. Baby, you're only one person. You can't save us all," he coos. I snuggle into his chest.

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean I can't try."

Author's Note:

Welp...we're headed into the season finale starting next chapter.


	21. Blood Lines

I smile a little as I watch the rise and fall of Dyson's chest. A light snore slipping out. How ironic that he's always teasing me about it when he's the one that actually snores.

He looks so relaxed in this state. Something that is rare for him during his waking hours. He used to smile a lot more. Everything changed. _She_ ruined it.

We've pretty much kept to ourselves as all hell breaks loose. Kenzi calls to check on us and threatens to come by if I don't make sure to keep her updated...Trick calls to check in and keep us updated on what's going on. Apparently he did have that talk with Bo about her mother and her being his grand daughter. They don't know where Aife is. She disappeared after Dyson and I left...sucked Bo's chi and healed herself. Hale and Kenzi found her unconscious. Anger bubbles up in me at that. She hurt the one person who saved her sorry ass from me.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a whimper. I look at Dyson as he fidgets on the bed. My heart aches as a wave of fear comes through the bond. He's having the nightmare again. The one of her touching him...violating him...killing him.

I take a deep breath and try to calm my own emotions. He doesn't need that on top of everything.

I touch his face and caress his cheeks softly.

"Dyson...baby wake up. It's just a dream," I coo. He twitches again and I can see sweat forming on his browline.

 _Dyson...it's a nightmare. Wake up. Come back to me._

I jump slightly when he sits up suddenly gasping for air. I rub his back as he slows his heart rate down.

"I'm sorry," he gasp.

"No, baby. Come here, you don't have anything to be sorry about," I say while pulling his head to my chest. I rub his back softly.

"It's going to be okay," I say. I feel him finally relax. A little longer and his light snores reach my ears. As gently as I can I lay us back against the pillows.

My eyelids grow heavy as Dyson's purrs lull me to sleep.

When I wake up again, Dyson is staring at me. His fingers playing in my curls.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your hair? If you weren't a wolf shifter, I'd swear…"

I smirk at him. "Swear what?"

He smiles. "That you were a lioness."

"Wait...we have those?" I ask sitting up. He laughs. Probably his first real laugh in days.

"My lips are sealed."

I glare at him. "You're just being cruel."

He sits up and pulls me towards him. "Come here, you."

I straddle his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. I sigh as I see the love in his eyes gazing back at me. Sadness hits me as I realize that we can't stay here forever. No matter how much I wish we could.

His hands rubs my back.

"What's wrong? Talk to me." He says softly.

"Bo...she's going to go against her mother...and the only way she'll win is if…" I trail off.

"If what?" He encourages.

"You went to the Norn and gave her what she desired the most from you at the time in exchange to lend Bo your strength to defeat her mom," I say.

"And what she desired most was my wolf?"

"No...it was your love for Bo," I say. I can't stop the tears that flow as I think about having to go through that myself.

"Hey, don't cry babe," he says wiping my cheeks.

"Dyson...what if, she takes your love for me? I don't know if I'll be able to see you every day knowing that you can't love me...your mate," I cry. I bury my face in his chest as his arms come around me.

"Alev… baby. Did I ever get my love back?" He asks quietly. I sniffle and wipe my eyes as I look at him.

"Yes. But it took months," I say.

"Yeah, but you are the cheat code babe. We don't have to wait that long. Once Bo is safe we can get it back," he says. Hope bubbles up inside me as I finally realize what he means. I laugh as more tears fall.

"I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I think of that?"

He chuckles. "I get a good idea in every so often."

I grab his face and smile at him.

"I love you so much."

I kiss him. He smiles.

"I love you too."

He leans in and kisses me.

A phone ring reaches our ears and we both groan.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," I laugh.

I hop off of Dyson and search for the source. I find it laying on the couch. I groan at the name that comes across the screen before answering.

"What succubus?"

" _Alev...listen I don't have a lot of time. Is Dyson around you?"_

I look at him and he nods motioning for me to put the phone on speaker. I do so.

"You're on speaker. He can hear you."

" _Look, Dyson...I'm sorry about what she almost did the other night but you have to know that I'm pissed that you didn't think to tell me about my mother. You knew this whole time and didn't say anything!"_

"Bo...look I'm sorry ok but it was Trick's story to tell. Not mine," Dyson reasons. She sighs on the other end.

" _I know...listen. When the smoke clears then we'll re-evaluate where our friendship stands,"_ she says.

"Whatever you want, Bo," he says.

" _Listen...my mother kidnapped me earlier. I just left Trick. I'm headed to stop her, she went after the Ash. They don't know if he's dead or not. She's planning to bring down the entire fae political branch...I'm going after her now. I just wanted you two to know that...well...thank you for all that you do,"_ she says. I soften a little.

"Be careful, Bo," Dyson says.

" _I will,"_ she says.

"Hey, Bo…" I say.

" _Yeah?"_

"Kick her ass," I smile. I can hear her smiling on the other end.

" _Of course."_

I end the call and look at Dyson…

"We're out of time babe."

He rises to his feet.

"Then let's get this done."

"We could always let her die," I grumble as I move to find a shirt.

"Alev…"

I roll my eyes. "Fine...but just know, if you're a dick to me during the however short amount of time it's gone...I have full permission to kick your ass."

He holds his hands up in surrender. "Yes ma'am."

"Here." I toss him his phone. He catches it.

"Call Trick. Tell him where we are going."

"Are you sure about going with me? I can go alone," he asks.

"No. whatever happens...we do it together," I say. He nods.

I go take a shower while he makes the call.

On the drive I can't help but become nervous...My legs won't stop shaking and I'm thankful Dyson volunteered to drive.

He pulls up outside of the house and my anxiety spikes as he puts the car in park and turns it off.

"Hey...it's going to be okay. Whatever happens, we'll get through it as long as you don't give up on me," he says. I nod.

"Ok...let's do this," I say taking a deep breath. We get out of the car and Dyson takes my hand as we walk up the walkway.

The front door opens and a man peeps at us nervously.

"We're here to see the Norn," Dyson says. The guy nods motioning for us to come inside.

We follow him down the hall into a living room where a giant tree is growing through the roof.

I fight off the panic attack as he round the tree and come face to face with her...the Norn. She looks like any other woman in her late 50s, blonde hair, normal clothes but I'm not fooled. She looks up at Dyson and then me.

"Ohhh, you again, so soon...and you brought her."

My skin crawls as she looks me over.

"You know who I am?" I ask.

"Of course...you're the soul mate that she pulled from another dimension for one of her favorite shifters," she says. I look at Dyson then back to her.

"She? She who?" I push.

"Uh uh...that's a story for another day," she smirks. She looks at the man who let us in and orders him to give her a cane. He does so without a word.

She makes her way past us and walks over to her tree and touches it.

"So...what brings you here to see me?"

"Like everyone else...I beg a favor," Dyson says.

"My favors aren't begged...their bought," she replies never taking her eye off of her tree.

"You remember my price?"

"A sacrifice...you will grant that which I want most, in exchange for what I hold dearest," he says squeezing my hand. Everything in me screams for us to not do this. To find another way.

 _This is the only way, Lev._

 _I know, Dyson. But it doesn't mean I like it._

"Very well, I am intrigued," she says before turning to face us. "Come, kneel...I will hear your plea."

Dyson's jaws tense as she laughs and dread fills me as he moves over to her, taking his shirt off. He kneels before her and she smiles.

"Last we met, you asked for my help. What did I ask for?" She asks.

"My wolf."

"That's right. Your very essence of a shifter. TO strip you bare. And leave you as a normal man and what did you say?" She asks. He looks at her.

"I said it was too high of a price to pay."

"Uh huh," she nods.

"But I'm ready now," he says.

"Speak up," she says.

"I said I'm ready to give up my wolf croon," he snaps.

"You would give up your wolf for this woman?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Why?" she asks.

"Reasons were not a part of this bargin," he retorts, "If you give my strength to Bo, you can take anything you need."

She begins to laugh and my blood runs cold.

"Oh well then...a deal is struck. A sacrifice has been given. And accepted…" she says as she lowers herself to Dyson's eye level.

"In exchange for my helping this Bo, I will take from you what you value the most."

My breath catches in my throat as I brace myself for what is to come.

 _I love you Dyson._

 _I love you Alev._

"I will take your bond!" she yells. I clutch my chest as she reaches her hand into Dyson's.

"Dyson!" I scream as I feel like someone is trying to rip my wolf away from me.

"No! She has nothing to do with this!" Dyson screams. I sink to the floor and watch as he tries to pull her hand from his chest but she's not easily shaken.

She laughs. "Oh my, the funny thing about giving your strength to Bo...you're connected to your soul mate. She too must pay the price because it is her strength as well that Bo is getting. Only...the thing you two value most isn't your love for each other, it's the bond created by your wolves...and now, I'm taking it." she cackles and I struggle to breathe.

Dyson continues to try and fight her but its too late. My vision goes blurry as tears fill it.

"I'm taking it all...the bond which includes all the love you have for your mate and the connection you feel!" She yells.

"Alev!" Dyson screams and my heart breaks in two as his wolf howls in agony. The feeling hitting me in waves and I have to fight to stay conscious. Searing pain courses through me, then it's gone.

I touch my chest and look to Dyson.

"Dyson...I can't feel you anymore," I sob. He crawls over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I know...but we're going to be okay," he chokes out. Then another sob gets stuck in my throat as I realize something else.

I pull away from him. His eyes are so full of sadness.

"I can't feel her anymore…" I cry. He looks at me.

"What do you mean?"

I touch my chest. "My wolf...she's gone."

I look at the Norn who is laughing. "What did you do?" I whisper.

She comes to stand over us.

"I took your bond as promised. Nothing more, nothing less," she says.

"Bull shit," Dyson growls.

"Oh...did I forget to mention...see your sweet soulmate's purpose of being here was to be the mate to a wolf...I took that purpose and now….well, now things are about to getting interesting," she laughs as a green swirling portal begins to open in the living room.

"What is that?" Dyson demands.

"That is her ticket out of here...the bond is gone, therefore her purpose to stay is null invoid, and best of all...she has to leave. But in her world, shifters aren't real. So bye bye she wolf," she explains as I begin to feel a pull towards the portal.

Dyson pulls my to my feet and hugs me. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry...I didn't know," he cries into my neck.

"Dyson," I says wiping a tear from his cheek as he finally looks at me.

"If nothing else in life, I'll never regret meeting and falling in love with you. She took the bond but she didn't take our memories," I say as I feel the tears start to fall again.

"I will get you back," he promises. His lips touch mine and I feel an emptiness in the kiss. It still feels nice but it's missing something. Finally, we pull a part and his eyes widen.

I move away from him and look at the Norn.

"If I refuse to go through this portal?" I ask her raising my chin in defiance.

"Then I will set time back and Bo will die."

I look at Dyson one last time before stepping into the portal.

Author's Note:

Whew...and that is the end of season 1. Was that as emotional for you guys as it was for me? Don't hurt me guys, I love them too. I was really inspired these past few days. I'll let you in on a little secret. I use my stories here as writing exercises in between working on my novels just to keep the ideas flowing. I graduate with my masters in Creative writing in a week, so yay! No more school lol I'll do as much writing for season 2 as I can and just save it up and upload it all around the same time when I get time. Please review.


	22. Dark Times

DYSON POV

The phone rings again. _Probably just one of them calling to check on me_. I grab the phone and chuck it at the wall across the room.

There is something satisfying about the sound it makes when it shatters. I'll clean it up...eventually. It's not like she's here to yell at me... _or to just be here…_

It's been three months...and I can still feel a small piece of her deep down in my chest. I'm not supposed to feel anything for her anymore, but at times like this...when it's quiet. I can feel that little tug. I went back to the Norn months ago and told her she messed up, that I could still feel a small part of Alev. She shut the door in my face after laughing and saying it was just wishful thinking.

I poured myself over hours of research, try to find a way to get her back. I begged Trick to use his blood and help me get her back but he refused.

After everything we gave up for his granddaughter...he won't even grant me this mercy. I didn't go back to the Dal after that.

Hale came by once to tell me he was covering for me at the station but I could careless...that job could go fuck itself for all I care. Nothing mattered anymore, except getting her back.

How could I have been so stupid? I should have known that the old croon would take advantage of our mating bond. _We should have never gone. We should have found another way._

A knock on the door catches my attention and I growl.

"Go away!" I yell from my spot on the floor. I don't dare sleep on the bed. Her scent still lingers in certain places like the bed and her clothes in the closet.

Another knock then a shout reaches my ears.

"Open this door, Dyson! We know you're in here!" Bo shouts.

I watch as the door handle jingles but remains unopened. I added a few extra bolt locks to keep them out...they won't let me be in peace.

"Open this door or I'll use my siren call to break it down."

I frown at that. _Damnit Hale._

"Just leave me alone!" I shout.

"Not until you let us see you're okay," Bo says.

I sit my half empty whiskey bottle on the floor as I stumble to my feet. I force my way over to the door and unlock it.

"What do you want?!" My wolf comes out. He's just as fed up with them as I am.

They all push past me and walk into my apartment. I sigh closing the door behind them.

There they stand, Bo, Kenzi, Hale, Trick, and even Lauren.

"Easy wolf man...when was the last time you showered?" Kenzi asks giving me a pat on the arm. I step away from her and roll my eyes. I know how I must look, I haven't bothered shaving or doing any grooming since she left. My hair reaches the back of my neck and if it weren't for it getting in my way of seeing when I do research I wouldn't have bothered tying it back into a little bun. She's lucky if I shower once a week just to keep the smell from overpowering _her_ scent in the apartment. Showering...Like I'm concerned about something like that in a time like this.

"I ask again...what do you want?"

"Dyson...we're just concerned. We know it's hard...we miss her too," Bo says.

"Don't. Don't you mention her," I snap.

"Look, we've been looking and trying to find a way to find her but short of the Norn there really isn't a way," Trick says. I glare at him.

"There's another way...you just refuse to do it," I retort.

"Come on Dyson, you know Trick would help if he didn't think it would have huge consequences," Hale says defending Trick.

"When are you all going to get it...I don't care what it cost….I just want her back," I plead.

"I could check the Ash's archives and see if they have anything useful on portals and dimension traveling," Lauren says and I look at her in surprise.

"I'm not completely heartless, Dyson. And what you two did...you did it for Bo. The least I can do is try to help," she explains and for the first time something akin to respect fizzle up for her. I nod.

"Thank you."

I sigh as they continue to look and me. My hackles rise when Kenzi moves towards the bed.

I am across the room in a second gripping her arm.

"Ouch! What gives?" Kenzi asks. I move her safely away from the bed.

"Don't touch it…" I warn before releasing her arm.

"What? The bed?" She asks. I nod looking back at the bed. I can still see where she left indentions on her side of the bed.

Hale walks over and grips my arm.

"Listen, if she was here do you think she would want you to be acting like this?"

I pull away from him.

"She's not here so it doesn't matter anymore," I say. Almost like a rubber band snapping into place, I reach my limit. I can't be around them anymore. I move over to the door and open it wide before looking at them.

"Oh come on, D." Hale says. I glare at him and he throws his hands up as he walks out the door. The others follow suit until the only one left is Trick. He looks at me sadly and stops just short of crossing the threshold.

"Try to answer your phone Dyson, we care. I more than anyone knows what you're going through," he says. I look down at him.

"No you don't. Your wife is dead...my mate is alive somewhere out there," I growl. He nods walking out of the door.

I shut it and put all the bolts back into place before my legs give out and I slide down to the floor against the door.

 _Baby, I promise I'll find you._

A small warming sensation comes through the bond and I sigh. It's not much but it keeps me from completely losing my mind. It's a reminder...that she is out there, I just have to find her.

Author's Note:

I know, I know...I said I was going to stop until after graduation….but see. I was editing my novel and I kept thinking about this story, so here we are. A impulsive series of updates. The thoughts kept flowing especially since all of this is coming from my own thoughts and not episodes. You all are the best. Thank you for engaging me and taking this story journey with me. This storyline I've started is going to continue for a while as I work to intertwine it with season 2 of the show... There will be a few Dyson Pov's this season, let me know how you like it. -RB.


	23. Dark Times pt 2

DYSON POV

I slam the book shut as I reach another dead end.

"Damnit!"

There is a knock at the door and I sigh. Maybe if I don't answer they will go away...they usually do, if I'm lucky. It's been two weeks since they all came together to see me. On one occassion, Trick sent a delivery man over with a replacement phone. The note attached asked me not to break this one.

I keep it on silent on the kitchen counter top. Otherwise it'll ring all the time and I can't have that when I'm trying to figure out a way to get her back.

I move to open the door as there is another knock. I'm a little surprised when I see Lauren standing there alone with a stack of books.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" She asks. I grunt and step aside letting her in. I close the door then turn to look at her.

"Okay...so I went digging in the Ash' library and these are all the books I could find about dimension traveling and portals in general. I took the liberty to look through most of them already and I'm finding the common thread is having something to follow like a link to get to wherever she is. You'd need something to lead the way to her and then something to follow back. Or else you could end up lost," she explains.

"What kind of link are we talking?" I ask as hope rises in my chest.

"In theory for someone like you it would be the mating bond. But that's gone soo...I'm sorry Dyson but I'm not really sure if there is anything stronger in it's place to find her," she says.

"Lauren...I've been feeling this tiny burst of warm emotion from her since she left. Could I use that?" I ask. She looks at me wide eyed.

"How is that possible? I thought the Norn took it all?"

"I went back to her and she claims she did, that it's just wishful thinking but I know what I'm feeling. It's her," I argue. She shakes her head and I hate the look of pity on her face.

"Dyson...I hate to say it but it really may just be in your head. I see this all the time with patient's who lose loved ones. It's a part of the grief process, these hallucinations," she says and I growl.

"I'm not crazy!"

She flinches but doesn't argue. Just gives me that look again and I can't take it.

"Get out," I snap.

She nods leaving the books on the kitchen counter before walking out the door.

I slam the door behind her before sinking to the floor as a howl of despair claws it's way out of chest and past my lips.

All my energy vanishes and I collapse on the floor.

I promised her that I would find her. The little warm sensation reaches out to my wolf and he calms just a little. I'm not crazy. I know this feeling is real.

"I'll find you...by any means."

Author's Note:

Poor Dyson. Is he going crazy?


	24. By Any Means

DYSON POV

The Dal is busy and just as loud as I remember...I look around and finally I lock eyes with Trick behind the bar. He smiles when he sees me then whispers something to the others sitting along the bar.

Bo, Kenzi, and Hale all turn to look at me as I approach them.

Kenzi hops off of her seat and nearly knocks me over with a hug. Out of habit I hug her back.

"Wolf Man, it's good to see you. And you've cleaned yourself up," she says. I nod. Before I'd left home I took the time to trim my beard back down to it's usual size and I took a very long hot shower. I left my hair long choosing to just slick it back into a more acceptable man bun. I wanted to look my best.

Tonight it would all come to a head. I choose a dark button up and my vest to go with my black jeans. All in all I'm sure I finally looked like they wanted me to...normal. Like everything is ok.

 _Well it isn't...but it will be._

I pull away from her and manage a small smile.

Hale is next...he comes over and pulls me into a hug. It takes some effort but I return the gesture and this seems to appease him as he steps back with a grin on his face.

"Hey man, this is good. Cleaning yourself up and clearing your head. It's all the right steps in trying to figure out how we can find her," he says.

"I know how to find her," I say calmly. Bo comes over and she looks at me wide eyed.

"Really?! That's amazing. Tell me what do you need? Anything, you name it and I'm in," Bo says happily. Kenzi nods and so does Hale.

"Did you have a break through from one of the books Lauren dropped off?" Trick asks as he makes his way around the bar towards us.

"Actually, I'd rather not discuss this now with so many people," I say. Trick nods. Then looks at the crowd in the bar.

"Everyone clear out! Bar is closing early tonight!"

The crowd of people exit the bar quickly and I follow Trick and the others downstairs.

They all sit around and look at me anxiously.

"So what did you find?" Bo asks. I look at her and let the fake smile I've been forcing to fall.

"Nothing," I say darkly. They look at me confused.

"But you said…" Kenzi starts.

"I am getting to Alev, tonight. But it's not because of those books," I reply as I lock eyes with Trick.

Realization finally flows in his eyes and he shakes his head sadly.

"Oh Dyson, we've talked about this...I can't just change history with my blood whenever. There are always consequences."

"No Dyson not this again," Bo says.

"But that's the thing...I'm not asking you to change anything. I'm asking you to write something into existence here in the present," I argue. The others look at me then him.

He thinks it over then shakes his head. "Even if that were true I can't risk it. Alev wouldn't want me to either."

My anger rises as he mentions her name.

"You don't mention her name!" I growl. I reach into the waist of my jeans and pull out my gun and take the safety off.

They look at me wide eyed.

"Dyson! What are you doing? Put that away!" Bo says.

"Dyson...bro, come on calm down," Hale says.

I look at Hale and Bo. Then Trick. He sighs.

"You know you can't force me to write at gun point. It won't work. It has to be of my choosing."

I nod. "I know."

I raise the gun and aim it against the side of my head with my hand on the trigger.

Trick's eyes widen.

"If you don't open a portal for me right now to her...I will blow my brains out. I can't go on like this any more," I say.

Bo takes a step towards me and I step back and growl at her.

"Don't even think about touching me. I will be a corpse on this floor before either you or Hale can do anything."

She freezes holding her hands up. "Easy Dyson…"

"I'm done talking...make your choice Trick," I say as I feel the tears begin to fall. He looks at me for a second and sighs.

A second later he goes over to his chest and retrieves his notebook and writing tools.

"Trick! You can't serious be doing this?!" Kenzi asks.

Trick cuts his hand and picks up the pen before looking at me.

"Good luck my friend."

He takes the pen and begins to write. A few seconds later a familiar green portal opens off to my left.

I put the safety back on my gun and tuck it away as I walk towards the portal.

"Dyson! Wait! Let me go with you," Bo says. I shake my head.

"No...I need to do this alone. I have to bring her home," I say. She stares at me for a second then nods.

"Hey, don't come back without her!" Kenzi orders. I look at her and smile.

"I don't plan on it," I promise before stepping into the portal.

Author's Note:

Dun dun dun! Just to clear up any confusion on how Dyson still feels so strongly for Alev besides the little warm fuzzies he claims to be feeling...the Norn took the bond which was alot of their love and connection. She didn't take all his love like in the series, so the human side of him still very much loves Alev. His wolf is just driving him insane from the loss of it's mate.


	25. I'll Be Here Waiting

"Hey Thornwood! No napping on the job man, I know these crazies are boring but if boss catches you doing that you're gonna be in deep shit."

I look around and the first thing I realize is I'm laying on a couch. _Where the hell am I?_ I look at the man who spoke.

"What?" I ask.

He's a relatively young looking guy. Built. Dressed in white scrubs. And he's chuckling at me.

"I said, you can't be sleeping on the job. You've only been here a few months, you haven't earned that kind of slack. Now come on...it's your turn to give out meds on D hall."

I get to my feet and walk over to him. The name tag on his shirt says _Patterson_. Then I look down at my own clothes and realize I'm wearing the similar white hospital scrubs.

"D hall?" I ask.

"Look I know it's a lot to take in but if you don't remember anything else, remember that the patients on D hall are the real certified looney's. At least these other zombies around here are pretty mellow with the proper meds. But those on that hall...just don't let them grab you when you give them meds through the door. Last week poor John got his finger bitten off by this one guy who swears he's a vampire," Patterson explains as we walk down a white hallway. People in plain grey sweatpants and others dressed like me pass us by.

"So...this is a mental asylum?" I ask. He looks at me and laughs.

"Yeah...that's the proper name for good old Sunny Reef. Although, why they would name a dump like this that I will never know," he says.

We turn down another hall and come to a stop outside a checkpoint of sorts separating where we were from the Hall labeled D. A guard stands on both sides and smile when they see us.

"What's up guys? Feeding time already?" The guard on our side asks. Patterson chuckles.

"Not quite. Even better. Meds. How are they today?"

The guard whose nametag says Mitchell shrugs.

"A little rowdy. You think you could slip them a little something extra to keep them quite. I got a headache today and I'm not up for all the racket they'll make the rest of my shift," Mitchell asks.

Patterson pats his shoulder. "I'll see what I can do, this here is Thornwood. He's new."

I nod to the officers on both sides.

"First time working D hall?" Mitchell asks.

"Yeah," I say. He chuckles. "Oh man you're in for a treat."

I watch as he pulls a keycard from his pocket and swipe it on the wall. The door buzzes for a second then a green light appears on the keypad and the door pops open.

Patterson pats my shoulder before walking through the door. The other guard nods at me.

"Good luck and keep your hands away from the slots in the door."

I look at him. "I'll remember that."

Patterson and I head into the first door on the left. I step in and see rows of medicine. Patterson grabs a clipboard off of the wall and then begins to put medicine in number labeled cups.

He looks at me when he realizes I'm not helping.

"Right, you don't know...okay so it's real easy, come here and look at this chart."

I move over to him and take the offered clipboard. There are room numbers, names and medicines.

"All you gotta do is find the medicine's each crazy needs and put it in the medicine cup with their room number on it," he explains.

"Doesn't sound too hard," I say.

"Yeah this is the easy part. The hard part is getting these bastards to take their meds," he laughs as he continues to distribute medicine into cups. I follow his lead and start putting medicine in cups as well.

I get through nearly half a page of names before I get to room 117. _Alev Winters._ _Risperidone, Perphenazine, and Quetiapine._

My heart races as I read the name. I look at Patterson.

"What can you tell me about room 117?"

He looks up from the medicine cups and smirks. "You see her prescriptions?"

"Yeah?"

"Well first off those mean she's not just crazy, she's full blown lost in her hallucinations. Rumor has it she's always raving about being a werewolf or some shit. Docs keep her on the medz to help keep her calm. It's taken weeks for them to find the right medicine combination to tame her. It's like her body was fighting the doses," he explains and I feel my blood boil.

"Is she dangerous?" I ask.

"Let's just say, she's a violent desire. If she wasn't so unpredictable, I woulda tapped that weeks ago," he says. I have to hold my wolf back from coming to the surface. We may not be bonded anymore but my wolf still remembers what a mate is supposed to mean to him. Just the idea alone that someone would touch her…I take a deep breath to calm down before speaking.

"What do you mean?"

He bumps my shoulder lightly and grins.

"You know...have a little fun. A lot of these crazies are surprisingly hot. The guards and us have an agreement. We drug a few of them every now and then for them and they turn a blind eye to any screams. Your girl in room 117. She's on everybody's hit list but her meds are just now starting to work. Matter of fact, I think Mitchell is planning to test the waters later on tonight. I'll let you know how it goes for him and make sure you get next hit," he grins.

My hands grip the table as I fight the urge to kill him. I don't know what this place is but it's full of sick bastards. _And she's here. This can't be where she came from. After all, I still have my wolf. The Norm said magic couldn't exist in Alev's world. Just where the hell did that old witch send her?_

He grabs the trays of medicine and put them on a push cart.

"Come on newbie...time to sedate these animals."

I grit my teeth and take another breath before following after him.

I sit a cup on medicine in the doorway of room 116 and it takes all of my restraint not to rush to the next door. I pick up the cup of medicine's meant for her door and look at them. Then look at Patterson who is a few doors down passing out medz.

I empty the cup of pills into my hand and slide them into my shirt pocket before putting the cup on the door.

Then I finally look into the room through the glass cut out in the top of the door and my breath hitches. A tiny figure sits curled up on the padded floor in the far right corner of the room. It's hard to make out any of her features with her wild locks covering her face.

I take a deep breath and her scent finally reaches me. I'd know that smell anywhere.

"Alev?"

She twitches at the sound of my voice but doesn't look at me. I'm just about to call out to her again when a hand touches my shoulder.

"Aww she's being shy today...don't worry my friend, she may look a little untamed but she is quite the looker," Patterson says before tapping the window. She jumps at the sound. I curve the impulse to hit him.

"How we doing today Alev?! Listen...I got a new friend for you to meet, names Thornwood but if you're a good girl he may even let you call him Dyson," Patterson says. I tense as he says my name. Then I watch wide eyed as she scrambles to her feet and makes her way closer to the door. She pushes some of the hair from her face and that's when I finally see her face.

Her eyes stare at me and I almost think she recognizes me then they get a far off look to them.

"Dyson...Dyson...Dyson...all the best wolves are named Dyson," she mumbles.

"Oh great...she's having an episode. Did you give her the meds?" Patterson asks and I nod, never taking my eyes off of her as she continues to ramble off names and things. Some I recognize, like my own and others I don't.

 _Oh god baby, what have they done to you?_

"Hey Alev, hope those pills kick in soon. Mitchell and you have a date in a few hours," Patterson laughs. She doesn't even react to his words. I bite my tongue to keep from snapping at him. _I'll kill anyone that thinks of touching her. She's mine._

I frown at the possessiveness my wolf still has for her. It's not the same as before but the feeling is growing stronger in her presence. The warm sensation in my chest grows stronger as well. _What the hell is going on?_

I school my features as Patterson motions for me to follow him to the next set of rooms. I give her one last look before following after him. I need to figure out a plan. Trick got me here, but I have no clue of how to get out of here. Wherever here is.

I spend the next half an hour mindlessly helping him pass out the rest of the meds. We head back up the hall and I pause to look into Alev's room. She's laying curled up in the corner again. I listen harder and pick up the sound of her light snores.

I hate letting her out of my sight but I reluctantly follow Patterson back up the hall. He puts the medicine cart away and then the guard opens the gate for us.

Once we're on the other side we're greeted by Mitchell.

"So...how was it?"

Patterson grins at the officer. "Pretty damn interesting. I slipped our troublemakers some extra pills so they should be quiet soon...but man Thornwood here gives room 117 her medicine right...I mention his name and then she gets up and walks over to us and starts her crazy rambles."

I look from Patterson to Mitchell who is always smiling. "Well...hopefully the new round of meds kick in tonight. I been waiting months to get my hands on that hot piece of ass. Peep this...had to go with one of the female workers to the showers when they cleaned her up. Man...underneath all that crazy is definitely a piece of chocolate cake I can't want to have a piece of," Mitchell laughs and Patterson joins in.

I bawl my fist at my sides and fight the urge to punch him in the face. He'd seen her naked. Someone that belongs to a part of my pack.

 _He's as good as dead._

"Listen….Thornwood. Since you seem so interested in 117, why don't you meet me back here in an hour. We can tag team her. That way we don't have to worry about her biting or attacking one of us," Mitchell suggest. I fight down the bile threatening to rise up at the thought.

I take a deep breath then give him what I hope is a believable smile.

"Sure man...I'll be here."

Author's Note:

Please Review!


	26. Together? Together

After leaving D Hall...leaving her. I ask Patterson to point me in the direction of where her personal items would be stored. He looks at me strangely so I explain how I used to be a detective and I know if you find common ground with someone they will usually trust you more and that's what I want 117 to do. He smirked at me before showing me to the front office. A older woman smiles at me as Patterson asks for Alev's personal items that she was checked in with. She searches the back and comes back empty handed.

I'm not surprised. Alev was placed here by the Norn. Of course she wouldn't have any items from check in. But I'd hoped something would have been there as some clue of how to get us out of here.

I thank the woman all the same and make my way back into the facility.

"Alright, Thornwood. I'm headed home for the night...you have yourself a good night and be ready to tell me all about it tomorrow," he says grinning.

I nod.

I find my way back to D Hall where there is only one guard waiting...Mitchell. He smiles when he sees me before opening the gate.

"Thornwood! Good to see you, and right on time. I thought I was gonna have to start without you."

I walk next to him as we walk down the hall.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything," I say darkly as I think of all the ways I'd like to maim his body. He chuckles completely oblivious.

"Great. I like that. Alot of the newbies always chicken out, but not you."

We get outside of her door and he pulls a set of keys out. He pauses before opening the door to look in. She's sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest staring blankly ahead of her.

"Now before we go in. Just a warning , she may seem docile but I've seen her put a few men twice her size in the hospital. So just be careful," he warns.

I look at her through the glass and a ounce of pride fills me. My girl. A fighter till the end.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yeah...I been waiting a long time for this," I say vaguely. He shakes his head in amusement as he unlocks the door.

He pushes the door open and she finally snaps out of her daze and looks at us. Her eyes seem clearer. She looks from Patterson to me and her eyes widen.

"You're not him. You're not him!" She screams and I flinch. She begins to cry clutching her head.

"It's not real!" She yells. _Oh baby, I'm here._

Patterson looks at me and grins. "Looks like she's gonna be an active participant tonight."

He looks back to her and luckily misses the growl that slips past my lips as he takes a step towards her.

"Now, now, princess...we're gonna have some fun the three of us. You be a good girl and I'll make sure the other boys don't have a go at you for at least a few days after we're done. Give you time to recover," he says as he leans down to her eye level. She drops her hands to her sides and looks at him.

"But if you're bad...well, let's just say I can't be responsible for what the boys do to you after we're done tonight. Matter of fact, two of my boys are due to start their shift in about 10 minutes. Remember Bosh and Hunter? Well they been dying to spend some time with you," he says darkly.

She stares into his eyes then her face morphs into the meanest snarl I've ever seen a human make. If she'd have flashed yellow eyes I almost would have believed she had her she wolf.

"If you touch me...you're dead," she says calmly. Patterson looks at her then back at me and laughs.

"Told you, she's got big lady balls, this one."

He looks back at her and a second later he strikes her across the face. The hit is hard enough to knock her to the floor but she doesn't cry out.

The rage building in me is too much and I know we're running out of time. He grabs her by the arms and tries to pin her to the floor but she fights him.

"Hold still you bitch!"

Just as he grabs a fist full of her hair, I'm behind him. My claws extend as a growl tears from my lips. He looks back in horror, releasing her in shock and my fist punches through his chest and grips his heart.

He lets out a cry as he stares at me wide eyed.

"She did warn you," I smile darkly at him as I pull the organ from his body a second later. Blood begins to pool underneath him on the floor. I look at the heart in my hand. _God that felt good._

"Dyson?"

I toss the heart aside and look at her. She's sitting up now staring at me. Her eyes are glazed over.

"Baby, it's me. I'm here to take you home," I say taking a step towards her. She shakes her head hold her hand out stopping me in my tracks.

"You're not real...If I try to touch you, you'll just disappear and I'll be alone again," she whimpers.

"Alev...it's me. Dyson."

She looks at me shaking her head feverishly. "That's what you always say...if you're real prove it. Say something only Dyson would know," she urges.

I move forward even as she scoots away a little. I stop a foot away from her and squat down to her level. I rack my brain for something to say when it comes to me. I look her over. Her curly locks are thicker than before and reach down to her waist.

"You know...if you weren't a wolf. I'd swear you were a lioness," I whisper. Her eyes widen and she gives a watery laugh of disbelief.

"It's really you?"

"Yes baby. I'm sorry it took so long," I apologize.

She tackles me and I nearly fall backwards as I wrap my arms around her. Her arms squeeze my waist tightly as her body is racked with sobs.

I hold her and caress the back of her head.

"Shhh baby, I know."

"Dyson, I didn't think you would ever find me," she cries into my chest.

"I made you a promise, didn't I?"

She nods before pulling back. I wipe the tears from her cheeks and can't help but notice how breathtaking she still is. Despite the dark circles under her eyes, her skin is glowing and she seems to have put on a little weight from what I can feel pressed against me in all the right places.

"How do we get out of here?" She asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know."

 _Claim her._

I frown. Where did that thought come from? I look at her as the sounds of footsteps headed our way reach my ears.

I grab a hold of her face. She stares at me wide eyed.

"Do you trust me?"

"Is that even a question?" She replies a small smile on her face.

I tilt my neck to the side where my mate mark used to be.

"Claim me."

"But I'm not a wolf anymore," she protest. I shake my head. "Baby trust me ok. Bite until you draw blood."

She leans forward, one of her hands gripping my neck to hold me steady. I flinch at the first feel of her teeth. It's a little painful with her blunt teeth but I hold fast as she finally tears through the skin and the smell of blood fills the air.

She takes two deep mouthfuls and then pulls away. She stares at me, blood dripping down her face and she's never looked more beautiful.

"Mine," she whispers.

"Yours," I promise.

A shiver runs through me and I smile at her. She's grinning as well as she bares her neck to me. I can hear the footsteps closing in. I kiss the spot where her mate marks should be then I let my wolf out and he bites into her neck. She tenses at first but relaxes as I begin to drink from her.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

I pull away and look over my shoulder to see the two guards I'm guessing are Bosh and Hunter. They look at the body of their fallen comrades then look back at us.

I look back at Alev.

"Mine!"

"Yours," she promises. I look down as a familiar burning sensation reaches my wrist the same time she clutches her side. I look down and sure enough, there is the black sun tattoo. My mating mark.

We look at each other and grin. But I tense at the sound of a gun cocking behind me.

"Ok you two. I want you up against the wall!" One of them orders. I rise to my feet just as a green portal opens in the corner behind Alev. She looks at it then me.

"Dyson, we can go home," she says. I help her to her feet then push her towards the portal.

"Go! I'll be right behind you," I promise. I turn my back on her and charge one of the officers snapping his neck. The other fires off a bullet and I grunt as it hits my right leg.

I claw him across the chest and he screams dropping to the floor.

"What are you?!" He screams as he clutches his chest. I lean over him.

The last thing you'll ever see. I grip the sides of his face and twist. My wolf gains some satisfaction in the act.

"Dyson! Let's go!"

I look back to see Alev holding her hand out to me.

"I thought I told you to go!" I shout as I move over to her and take her hand. She smirks.

"I don't take orders from you."

"Together?" I ask as we approach the portal. She looks at me.

"Together."

As one we step through the portal.

Author's Note:

Thoughts? Lol Oh by the way I realized there are actually 5 seasons not 3 . So we have quite a ways to go with this story. Yay!.


	27. Hello Goddess

I shield my eyes as the light becomes blinding. It takes a moment before my eyes adjust. I look beside me and sigh when I see Alev. She smiles at me.

"Where are we?" She asks out loud, looking around. I'd like to know that myself. We're standing in the middle of a empty white room. No one or nothing in sight.

"I think I can answer that question," a female voice says. We turn to find a beautiful dark haired woman standing a few feet away. Her eyes shined an irredescent white and I can't look at them directly for too long. She's wearing a roman styled dark green silk of a gown.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"And why are we here?" Alev asks as well.

The white eyed woman smiles at us and something about it puts my wolf at ease.

"I am Artemis. One of those known as an old one amongst the fae. Alev...I am the reason you were taken from your world and placed in Dyson's," Artemis explains.

"Why?" Alev asks.

Artemis smiles at her. "Because Dyson here has served me well even if unknowingly. As a animal of the moon he falls under my children and I couldn't be more proud, even more so now to see what you are willing to do to get your mate back," she says.

"How come I've never heard of wolf shifters being children of the goddess Artemis?" I ask.

"Because I don't much like the attention anymore. The only reason you are seeing me now is because I am here to right a wrong," she says. She snaps her fingers and in a cloud of black smoke appears the Norn. I grow wanting to lunge for her but a hand motion from Artemis stops me.

Alev shivers next to me no doubt remembering our last encounter with the old croon. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer.

The Norn looks at us and then to Artemis.

"Why have you brought me here, goddess?"

Artemis looks at her expressionless. "Because you have pissed me off. What's more, you've broken the rules punishable by death."

For the first time I see the Norn show fear. She drops to her knees.

"Goddess I beg you whatever it is I have done forgive me."

"You made a deal with these two shifters correct? Knowing that it would separate them after all the work I did to send her to him. You did this to spite me. But worse...you broke the laws of our existence," Artemis says.

"What do you mean?" The Norn asks, "I granted them their desire in exchange for a sacrifice."

"Except you almost sent a human back to a magicless dimension with a wolf shifter fetus inside her," Artemis says firmly and it takes me a second to realize what she means. I look at Alev and she's rubbing her stomach staring at me with those big beautiful eyes.

"I'm pregnant?" She whispers. Artemis smiles at her and nods.

"Yes. Congratulations."

 _I'm going to be a father…_

A feeling of pure joy races through me and in the blink of an eye I have Alev in my arms lifting her off the ground and turning in circles. Her laughter music to my ears.

"We're having a baby!" I shout. She giggles.

"Dyson! Put me down before I barf all over you!"

I chuckle and gently set her back down on her own two feet.

I glance at the Norn and she looks considerably pale.

"Goddess, a thousand apologies. I didn't realize…"

Artemis holds her hand up stopping her. "I care not about your remorse. As you are the one who took their bond, you will give it back to them and the strength that was lended to their friend will be considered a freeby. You do this and I will spare you. Should you decide otherwise...I will burn your tree."

I watch in amusement as the Norn looks from Artemis to us and glares. I raise an eyebrow at her. She huffs before raising her hand in our direction.

Alev releases a strangled sound a second before I clutch my chest. As if a key locks into place, a part of me that I've been missing for months is finally back where it should be. The claim is nothing compared to the feeling of having my mate back.

My wolf purrs as he can finally feel Alev's she wolf again. I look at her and grin as I'm hitting with an overwhelming amount of love.

Her eyes are glassy and she smiles at me as tears run down her eyes. No doubt she's feeling my own feelings through the bond.

 _I love you, Dyson._

 _I love you too, Alev._

My hands grip the sides of her face as I press my lips to hers. A hunger awakens in me at the first taste of her in what has felt like forever. She responds to the kiss in kind and just as I dart my tongue out to tease hers, a throat clears. We freeze for a second before I give her one last peck on the lips before pulling away.

We look back at Artemis who is grinning at us.

"Well...looks like all is right as it should be," she turns to look at the Norn. "You're dismissed."

She snaps her fingers and the Norn vanishes in a black cloud of smoke. She turns back to us smiling once more.

"I do like a happy ending. Ready to go home?"

"Yes," I say without hesitation. I grab Alev's hand and squeeze it gently. Artemis holds her hand up to no doubt snap us away when Alev speaks.

"Wait!"

We both look at her.

"Just one question...how was it that Dyson was able to feel so possessive of me when there was no bond? And how did I end up in that institution?"

Artemis chuckles. "The baby silly. The Norn took your mate bond but the baby's bond to it's father was still there. Not as strong as yours I'd imagine but still enough that Dyson's wolf would see you as a part of his pack. A missing piece he desperately wanted back. As for where you ended up...the laws of our people forbid you to go home with any magic attached to you. The Norn intended to send you home but the baby caused you to be rejected and sent to the nearest dimension that would accept your shifter pregnancy, which happen to be that one," she explains.

Alev rubs her stomach again.

 _You saved the day kid._

 _That he did._

She looks at me amused.

"So it's a he now?"

I shrug. "Could be a girl. I wouldn't be surprised. Wouldn't that be for her to be just like her mama calling out for me and demanding I come save you across dimensions," I laugh as Alev swatts my chest.

"Anything else?" Artemis asks, clearly amused with our antics. I look at Alev. She shakes her head taking my hand in hers. I look at Artemis.

"Thank you," I say. She nods.

"Try to hang on to your mate this time Dyson...and one more thing. Tell your friend Trick to not worry about the consequences of opening the portal...call it a freebie from the goddess of hunt."

I nod. "Thank you."

She raises her hand and snaps her fingers. A familiar green portal opens not even a foot from us.

We look back at her but she's gone. I look at Alev.

"Ready to go home?"

"Absolutely," she grins.

Together we walk through the portal.

Author's Review:

Oh man…ok. So now I think is a good stopping point. Lol For real this time I won't be able to update for a few weeks. I'm more content with pausing here for now. Hope that answered a lot of questions and next we'll be hopefully...fingers crossed, jumping into season 2. And Team Dylev is back together again. Thoughts?


	28. Let's Go Home

The light is blinding much like the last time. The only thing that holds off the panic is the grip on my left hand. _Dyson._

The finally fades and I sigh as I'm greeted by familiar faces.

"Holy shit, it worked!"

I only have a few seconds before Kenzi practically knocks me to the floor. It's only by Dyson's quick grip on my back that I don't fall. I let myself enjoy the hug while she talks a mile a minute.

"Oh my god, Levy, it's so good to see you. And woah, your hair has grown a lot. You and D must have had the same idea."

I glance over her shoulder at the others. Trick, Hale, Lauren, and Bo are all smiling at me.

I pat Kenzi on the back as sobs begin to rack her body.

"Oh, come on Kenz, don't cry. Pregnant lady here, you're gonna make me cry," I tease. She stiffens before stepping back.

Her eyes are wide as she looks from me to Dyson who is now hugging Hale.

"Pregnant? Like a pup?! Really?! Omg!" She squeals and I wince at the sound but smile all the same.

Bo walks up to me next. She pulls me into a more gentle hug as Kenzi tackles Dyson to the ground.

"It's good to have you back," she whispers next to my ear.

"It's great to be back," I reply. We pull apart only for her to take my hands in hers. Our eyes lock and I see tears.

"Bo, come on…"

"No. Alev. What you and Dyson did...for me. And especially knowing that you guys are expecting a baby...thank you," she says. I smile at her before pulling her back into a hug. She steps aside as Hale and even Lauren gives me a hug and then finally Trick takes my hand.

Trick has a look of remorse on his face and I look down at him confused.

"Alev...I want to apologize. If Dyson hadn't of taken the extreme measures he did, you would still be lost to us. And after everything...I just want you to know I'm sorry but I'm so happy you're back," he says and I squeeze his hand.

"It's ok...I'm sure you did what you thought was best for the greater good," I say.

Dyson comes back to wrap an arm around my waist as they begin to fire off questions about what it was like where I was.

We leave out a lot of the detail but do tell them the major part. That the Norn took my wolf and banished me to a dimension where I was locked in an asylum and Dyson showed us as worker and saved me just before I was assaulted by some of the guards. They ask about how we got back home and Dyson tells them we claimed each other and somehow that brought us back and I even have my wolf back.

I look at their faces and they all seem to buy it but Trick. His eyes are swimming with questions but he bites his tongue. No doubt we'll hear about them later when the others aren't around.

A yawn slips past my lips and I realize just how tired I am. The sound catches Dyson's attention immediately.

"Ready to go home?" He asks and I smile taking his hand in mine.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Listen D-man, get our girl home and let her get some sleep. There's so much we have to catch you guys up on. Like so much it's crazy. Don't know how long it's been for you guys but it's been almost 3 months since you forced Trick to open that blood portal via suicide threat," Kenzi says casually before Hale nudges her arm and she shuts up. But it's too late. I can feel Dyson tense next to me.

I look at him with narrow eyes as he looks everywhere but at me.

"What the hell is she talking about?!"

He looks at me and sighs. "Baby, I did what I had to. I won't apologize for that," he says softly. My anger softens a little.

 _Dyson...do you think I would have wanted you to kill yourself because of me? What would I have done if I'd somehow gotten back here only to find you dead?_

 _I know it was reckless, but you weren't here. You don't know how hard it was. You lost your wolf when the bond broke...I still had to live with mine! To live with knowing what was missing and not being able to fix it._

I touch his cheek and he leans into my palm.

"You are truly amazing. I love you," I say. He smiles at me before whispering softly.

"I love you too, and I am never letting you go again."

"AWWWWW" Kenzi gushes and we look to the others. They are all smiling at us and I chuckle before another yarn slips out.

"Ok, time for you to go home baby mama," Bo says. I nod.

"Fine, but we will all have to get together soon so you can tell me all about what's been going on," I say.

"Deal," Bo says.

I look at Dyson.

 _Let's go home Wolf man._

I roll over expecting to feel Dyson but instead my hand touches an empty side of the bed. Before I can panic the sound of running water reaches me. I glance at the clock on the dresser.

 _Why are you taking a shower at 3 am honey?_

 _Because if I don't I may ravish the love of my life._

 _And that would be bad why?_

 _Because you're pregnant and with the way you smell now...I don't want to hurt the baby._

His concerns melt my heart. Getting up from the bed, I follow the sound of the shower. Dyson is standing in the shower, leaning against the wall with his hand wrapped around his member. He glances in my direction and the weight of his stare freezes me in place. Never breaking eye contact he begins to stroke himself.

I can feel my panties growing wet as his own need comes flowing through the bond.

I moan as his pleasure begins to reach a familiar height.

"Lev...please," he begs as his strokes increase.

His voice shakes me out of my stupor and I make my way towards him. Uncaring about the my clothes getting wet I step into the shower and look into his eyes before looking down and watching him work himself into a frenzy.

His hand strokes his cock firmly and a tremor runs through him as he gets closer to the edge. I can feel through the bond that he's going to cum any second now.

I watch him for a moment as he stares into my eyes as he strokes himself. His blue eyes flash yellow before turning back.

He closes his eyes and I lunge for him just as I can feel him about to erupt through the bond. I shake off the feelings as my hand grips his cock tightly.

His eyes snap out to look at mine. I smile at him. Trailing a finger down his chest as I tighten my grip on him.

"You weren't thinking about taking care of yourself and leaving me to fend for myself now would you?" I ask as a pool of wetness forms between my legs. His nostrils flare and his eyes glaze over and I know without reaching through the bond that my arousal is driving him insane.

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby," he whispers in that deep voice that always makes me shiver.

"Let me put it in terms you'll understand...if you don't want me angry about your little stunt with Trick and your gun, I suggest you stop treating like I'm fragile, if this baby can survive portal jumping and all the drugs they pumped into me in the psych ward then I'm pretty sure a little special mommy and daddy time won't hurt," I say.

A moan slips pass his lips as I begin to stroke him slowly. His eyes darken looking into mine before he gazes down at my lips under thick lashes.

He licks his lips leaning forward a little as if in a trance. His lips just brush against mine before I step away releasing my grip on his aching member as a growl rumbles in his chest. I smirk at his confused face.

 _Wouldn't wanna hurt the baby._

I take one step out of the shower before he's on me. His hands grip my upper arms, turning me around and forcing me back into the shower. My hands flat against the shower wall.

I can feel his bare chest to my back, the water still running over us both.

 _Good thing I know how to be gentle._

I gasp as he forces my legs apart with his leg. His hardness poking me in the lower back. The combination of his arousal and mine flows through the link.

He leans in close so his lips nearly touch the shell of my ear. I shiver at his hot breath tickling my skin.

"Be a she-wolf and remind daddy of how baby came to be in the first place," he says. I look at him over my shoulder and smirk.

Author's Note: Hey all, I had some free time here at school and thought I'd write a new chapter. Alev and Dyson are finally home. Please review!


	29. Lost Time

I take a sip of my tea and enjoy the view of Dyson's backside as he flips the pancakes in the pan. _Damn he has a nice ass...I think I'll force him to cook naked for the rest of our lives._

 _You have no shame anymore, huh?_

I smirk at his back.

 _What can I say? I'm a pregnant wolf. My hormones are raging...why are you complaining? I thought you'd be enjoying the ride...speaking of, I was thinking we could have some fun on this counter._

He places a pancake on a plate before turning to face me. His eyes sparkle with amusement and a small grin tugs at his lips. I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing that look.

"Oh I am enjoying the _ride_. Just don't want you pushing it until we've had a chance to go see a OBGYN. And having my way with you definitely falls under the list of things that we should wait on." he says before turning back to the stove to make the rest of our breakfast.

I pout at his back and send him my feelings of annoyance through the link. All I get back in response is more amusement. Without having to see his face I know he's smiling.

A wave of anger and some hurt bubbles up inside at his reaction. I rise from my seat at the counter and push the bar stool back roughly.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. I'm going to the crack shack! At least there I know someone will always want me!" I say marching over to my closet and finding a simple hunter green dress to wear.

 _Babe…_

I hurry to slip the dress and my shoes on as the sound of him turning off the stove and dropping the pan into the sink reaches my ears. His silent feet padding across the floor towards me. I manage to slip my feet into my shoes and grab my coat just as he stops in front of me.

His larger hands reach for my coat. Reluctantly, I let him pull it from my hand and toss it onto the bed. His hands take mine. My anger is still simmering just under the surface but my wolf is fighting against me. She wants to lap up any attention our mate shows us even it's not sex.

"You gonna look me in the eyes?" He asks softly. I sigh before looking into his eyes.

"Probably shouldn't wouldn't want to seduce you and harm the baby," I snap. He raises an eyebrow at me and for some reason that makes me even angrier. I try to pull my hands out of his but he holds firm.

"Alev...come on. You can't seriously be mad that I want to make sure that the baby is alright?" He asks. Guilt flows through me and at this point I'm not sure if it's his or mine. But I shake it off.

I pull away from him roughly and this time he let's me go.

The anger returns full force.

"I know what you're trying to do! You're flooding our bond with guilt to try to affect how I feel! Well it's not going to work wolf man!" I snap moving over to grab my coat off of the bed.

"For fuck sakes! Alev!" he growls. I turn around just in time to see him storming towards me. My eyes widen as his hands wrap around my waist gently but firmly and place me on the bed. I sit there stunned as he hikes my dress up around my waist.

My lower half bare since I forgot to put on panties. I shiver a little as the air hits my clit.

I look up at Dyson as he stands between my legs staring down at me. His features hard and his eyes darkening.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! We both know you're not going to fuck me right now so don't even waste my time. I'm going to see my friends. Now move!" I growl. My she wolf comes to the surface for a second.

Instead of moving like I anticipated, he just stares down at me. I squirm a little under his hot gaze. And when he finally speaks his voice is calm and even.

"This little attitude you've got...this ball of sexual frustration...don't worry, babe. Daddy's gonna do something about it right now."

I look at him confused for a second then he drops to his knees between my legs and I finally get what he intends to do. I look down into his now glazed eyes as his strong hands slide up my thighs spreading me even wider for his eyes to feast on.

I lay back and stare at the ceiling as he hooks one of my legs on each of his shoulders.

The first feel of his tongue causes a moan to slip past my lips.

 _Damn you do that so good._

He chuckles lowly and the sound sends a vibration onto my clit and through my body. I can't feel his beard growing wet as a result. My hands tangle into his now longer locks which I find to be sexy in their own way. He flattens his tongue against me and gives me a long slow lick, before sucking on my button for all it's worth.

I throw my head back and gasp.

"I love you Dyson," I moan. The sound is breathless almost whiny but I can't help it. Everything feels twice as sensitive than before. He sticks two fingers into my tight passage and my walls grip his digits.

 _Baby, you're so tight. And you taste so fucking good._

He growls again and I close my eyes giving myself over to the sensation. His own arousal is hitting me in waves as he continues to pump in and out of me with his fingers.

 _Then make me cum and you can eat as much of me as you want._

I look down to meet his blue eyes only they aren't blue anymore. Yellow lusty filled eyes stare up at me. And if possible I get even more wet. He lets out a growl of approval.

 _Challenge accepted. Hope you're ready...I have months to make up for._

He picks up the pace, his strokes becoming faster and his tongue running over me more aggressively, teasing me without mercy.

I arrive at the edge and just before I can go over, something vibrates then rings under my back.

Dyson stiffens at the sound.

I glare down at him.

 _Don't you dare stop._

He looks up at me and I can see the laughter dancing in his eyes. Then his tongue gives my clit a suck.

 _I wouldn't dare._

I tightening my grip in his hair and sigh.

 _God, I love you Dyson._

Author's Note:

So glad you all are enjoying this work and I really appreciate all the support. I may not respond to you all individually but I do read the reviews. You guys rock. Still haven't gotten into season two yet but I'm setting this up to hopefully start around episode 3, right before things really get interesting. Still brainstorming about what's going to happen with Ciara, Dyson's love interest on the show. Easy thing would be to cut her out but I think there is fun to be had with bringing her into the story. Lol Stay tuned and as always review.


	30. brotherfae of the wovles

"What about that one?" Dyson says pointing to a stroller through the glass. I shake my head. He hasn't been able to walk past any baby stores without stopping and trying to buy something.

I squeeze his hand in mine and wait for him to look at me.

"Honey...I love you. And I love that you love our child but we can't be buying all this stuff when we don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet. Okay?" I smile as he pouts a little. I brush back a stray hair that's come out of his manbun. Which by the way is way more sexier than I thought it could be. He wanted to cut his hair back to it's regular length but I begged him to leave the manbun be for now. And I can't lie...it's a hell of a turn on to grab when I'm on top.

"Fine, but the second we find out the gender, I get to buy whatever I like," he says. I raise my hands in surrender.

 _Fair enough._

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite wolf pack."

I turn to see Kenzi and Bo making their way towards us and suddenly it hits me. Between the pregnancy hormones and curving Dyson's spending impulses I completely forgot about _her._

 _I'll slit that bitch's throat if she comes near you._

I can feel Dyson's eyes on me, knowing he heard my she wolf's thoughts as I turn and slap on a smile for the two women now standing before us.

"Thelma and Louise...what do you two want?" I ask, even though I already know the answer. Kenzi and Bo look at each other before smiling at me.

"How did you know we wanted something?" Kenzi asks. Dyson finally looks from me to them and smirks.

"I know when you're scheming. What do you want?" He asks.

"We have a case...a missing husband," Bo says as she reaches into her bag. "First, we thought he just dipped out on his wife, but then we found this." She pulls out a bloody piece of clothing and hands it to Dyson.

"Yes. So we need you to put your hyper sniffer into overdrive and get us a ID," Kenzi says and I chuckle.

"Do you guys ever just take cases for like lost kittens or something?" I ask. Kenzi rolls her eyes at me.

"Not unless it's a possessed demon kitty, Levy."

Dyson places the bloody cloth towards his nose.

"It's blood right?" Kenzi asks. Dyson looks to me and smirks.

"What am I a german shepard?"

As he takes a deep sniff, it takes everything in me not to laugh as I anticipate Kenzi's next words.

"Oh my god...guys. This just in! You're a police man, whose also his own police dog!"

I take one look at Dyson's face and I completely lose it. Laughter rattles my body as I get a visual of Dyson in wolf form dressed in a cop uniform.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up," he grumbles. I wipe the tears from my eyes as I fight to calm down.

 _Omg… you wear both hats. They should pay you two checks._

He hands Bo back the cloth and grabs my hand walking us away from the two. He does a better job at hiding it but I can tell he's amused.

"Goodbye," he says over his shoulder to them.

"Oh come on Dyson! Help us," Bo says. He pauses and looks back at them as they close in on us again. Kenzi begs him a little more before he gives in and answers them.

"It's blood." He says.

Bo rolls her eyes. "Well I know that but is it he or she?"

"It's cow blood ladies," he smiles,"enjoy." I chuckle at the look on their faces as Dyson squeezes my hand.

The sound of metal clinging in the alleyway catches Dyson's attention as Kenzi rattles on something about the guy running off with the butcher's wife. But I'm too riled up by what I know is to come next.

Dyson drops my hand and slowly makes his way into the alley. I remain standing next to Bo and Kenzi even as Bo shouts out asking Dyson if he's mad at them.

The guy drops down from the fire escape and grabs Dyson from behind. The two struggling for a minute, neither getting the upper hand before finally Bo grabs a water hose and sprays the two men.

Dyson's white button up becoming see through. My she wolf drools at the sight.

"Bo, ok! Shut it off," he says.

"We're friends!" the guy says as the two grin at each other.

My eyes remain on his wet shirt as he begins to unbutton it and peel it off.

I can feel myself growing wet, my panties no doubt just as soaked as his shirt.

 _Dyson…_

He stops laughing and finally looks in my direction as his friend does a obvious sniff of the air.

"Well...aren't you a delicious smelling one," he says. Dyson's anger spikes for a second as he looks to his pack mate.

"Don't even think about it, Kaden...she's mine."

 _Dyson...baby, let's go home...I'll even do that thing you like with my tongue._

I don't know if it's the impending events to come or just the pregnancy but I have a strong urge to be near him right now. A purr rumbles in my chest as Dyson makes his way over to me, his eyes flashing.

Carefully he bends down and picks me up. My legs wrapping around his waist. My arms wrapping around his neck.

"Are they always like this?" Kaden asks.

"Yes, you get used to it," Kenzi says.

 _When I get you home…God, I should lock you up so no other man can smell you but me._

 _Enough, talking._

I run my finger over his bottom lip as his eyes darken.

"Home. Now," I order.

He stares at me from under his dark lashes.

"Yes ma'am."

He looks behind me to the others. "We'll catch you guys later."

Author's Note: Reviews are welcomed. And just like that I think we're finally back on track.


	31. brotherfae of the wovles part 2

I sip on my tea and smile at Trick as he pushes the sugar dish my way. I drop a few cubes in my drink and take a sip.

"Mmm Trick, you always have the good stuff. Dyson's been on this whole health kick after he read in a magazine somewhere about pregnancy risk and dietary habits. He won't even let me have a cup of coffee for heaven's sake!" I say shooting a glare in my mate's direction. Bo and Kenzi sit next to me smirking.

"Don't look at me like that," I growl at them and it only makes their grins widen.

"Aren't you just a little curious about his pack mate? Like has Dyson ever mentioned him?" Bo asks. I glance at Trick, giving him a knowing look before looking in Dyson's direction.

"He's mentioned him. I'm not too worried. I feel like all we need to know about good old Kaden will come out in due time. Right now, I'm just enjoying the cups of coffee I can get away with throwing back and the possessive sex Dyson's been putting down the last 24 hours," I chuckle before taking a sip of my tea. Dyson and Kaden are currently arm wrestling over on the sofa. I roll my eyes at the pair. _Such men._

"So spill...you know I can practically taste the sexual energy off of you two on any given day but lately it's been damn near suffocating," Bo says. I look at her and chuckle.

"Let's just say that jealous, possessive Dyson...well if I weren't already pregnant, I would be after last night."

Kenzi squeals and Bo sighs wishfully.

"Sure I can't convince you guys to let me have a little taste of your chi? Maybe after the baby comes?"

I pat Bo on the shoulder as I remember some of the things that are in store for her in the years to come. "Don't worry Bo, you'll have plenty of chances in the future i'm sure."

"Question...if that's his BFF, how come we've never heard of him before?" Bo asks just as Dyson beats Kaden in a arm wrestling match. I shrug.

"It is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery. Wrapped in layers of hot, hot manliness," Kenzi trails off as she looks in Kaden's direction. I roll my eyes.

Dyson and Kaden grab each other's heads and let out a growl.

"And that means?" Bo asks confused.

"Either something vaguely bi-curious or that they are hungry. I'm just glad they aren't sniffing each other's butts," Kenzi says.

Trick makes his way back to our end of the bar and gives us a strange look.

"Hey...the only ass Dyson is sniffing around here is mine," I growl light heartidly.

"And on that note," he says. Bo stops him. I smirk. I take a moment to look in Dyson's direction as Trick tells the tale of Dyson and Kaden. Everything from them being pack mates from hundreds of years back to their time as warriors serving in the king's war.

I get a mental image of Dyson in his warrior get up and I quickly wipe the drool from the corner of my lips. I try to real it in but too late the quick feeling of arousal flows through the link. I know the exact second he notices it. His back is to me but he stiffens slightly then turns to look in my direction, a knowing look on his face.

 _Need something, Alev?_

 _Nope. Just enjoying the view, Dyson._

His smile widens, he nods before turning his attention back to Kaden.

Just as I turn to finish hearing the rest of Trick's narrative, one word filters into my thoughts through the link. And despite the slightly growing belly, I'm across the room in the blink of an eye.

My she wolf flashing to the surface as I stand between Dyson's legs with my hand around his throat.

He stiffens staring into my eyes but remains seated and unmoving.

 _Alev. Please...It's not what you think._

Ciara. He'd thought her name.

I tighten the hold on his neck as my anger begins to build.

His eyes look into mine pleadingly.

 _Don't ever disrespect me like that ever again. To force the name of another woman in my head._

He knows better than to resist when I release his throat in favor of grabbing a fist full of his hair and forcing his neck to the side to bare his mating mark to me. I yank him forward until I can reach his neck. I lower my lips to his mark and kiss it.

His arousal instantly flows through the link along with his remorse.

 _If you ever think her name again like that, I'll make sure you don't cum for a month._

I latch onto his mark and call my wolf to the surface again. My teeth piercing his skin and drawing blood. I take a few mouthfuls as I realize that baby actually likes the taste.

Finally I pull away and let go of his hair. He's panting heavily as he leans forward trying to reach for me. I slap his hand out of the way as his eyes meet mine. I place two fingers under his chin forcing him to focus on me.

"You're mine….Say it," I growl.

His eyes cloud with lust as he stares into my eyes. "I'm yours." His husky voice sends a shiver through me. I straighten up and step away from him just as he reaches for me, no doubt intending to return the gesture. I shake my head.

 _Oh no honey. You're in the dog house. You have a long night of making up ahead of you before you get to claim me back. Now I'm headed over to the crack shack with Bo and Kenzi because the New Ash has Lauren on house arrest or whatever._

I ruffle his hair as I walk away to join the girls.

 _Is this really how you want to play it, babe?_

"I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up, ok?" I shoot back over my shoulder. I can feel his desire burning through the bond.

I barely walk away when Kaden's words reach my ears.

"Well you sure know how to pick em."

I smirk as Dyson's jealous bubbles up through the link. Jealousy and desire is a dangerous combination.

 _I'm going to get you for this later babe._

Author's Note:

So what do we think of our favorite couple and their jealousy issues lol This episode is gonna run probably about four chapters.


	32. brotherfae of the wovles pt 3

I roll my eyes as Bo tries to reassure Lauren that she's safe here at the crack shack. Times like these I wish I could fast forward like I could if I were watching it from at home.

I take another scoop of the ice cream Kenzi so graciously gave me and sigh. Kenzi makes a remark about what could possibly go wrong and I chuckle under my breath as Bo glares at her. Giving up Kenzi comes over and sits on the couch next to me.

I give a cry of protest as she snatches the spoon from me and digs into my ice cream.

"Oh please, you've had enough. This is your second tub," she says. I roll my eyes.

"Well it's not my fault you guys don't have any pregnancy friendly snacks in here besides ice cream," I say.

"Correction. We have snacks, just not the weird shit you're craving," she says. A knock and muffled voices at the door caught my attention and I watch as Bo makes her way over to the door.

I feel him a second before she opens the door. And sure enough Dyson is on the other side. Pretty shit faced and so is Kaden.

I catch his eyes over Bo's shoulder as she blocks the entry way.

"If you're looking for a booty call, you're knocking on the wrong door," I yell at him. He stares at me for a second before winking.

I roll my eyes at that. I like his nerve.

"Too bad darling, I hate to see a good banging go to waste," Kaden says and Dyson's jealousy reaches me the same time Bo speaks.

"You need to put a leash on that one."

"Working on it," Dyson says. She steps aside and lets the two enter.

"Actually, what I need is a solid," he says to Bo as he makes his way towards the back of the couch. Clumsy hands massage my shoulders and against my better judgement I melt into his touch as he continues to talk. His hands freeze for a second as he notices Lauren.

"Sorry, we've interrupted something, obviously."

"Nah, you're fine. Lauren isn't here on official business," Bo assures him. His hands resume massaging my shoulders.

 _Oh that feels wonderful._

 _Forgive me._

I tilt my head back and look up into his eyes.

"It's forgotten."

He leans down and kisses me on the lips and a sigh of contentment slips past my lips. I'm not sure if it's me or my wolf that's happy we're no longer arguing with our mate.

"Here's the thing, love. I need help getting back a Mongolian death worm," Kaden says.

"I've read about these, I believe they produce an electrical force that can liquify pretty much...anything," Lauren explains as Dyson comes around the couch and picks me up before sitting down and placing me on his lap. Out of instinct, I wrap my arm around his neck and play with the short hairs on the back of his neck.

A feeling of uneasiness flows through me as I realize how this is all going to end. But for the first time I'm not sure if things will work out in my favor. What if Dyson realizes he still loves Ciara?

 _Babe, what's wrong?_

I look at him. _Nothing._

 _Don't lie. I can feel it through the bond. Talk to me._

 _It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it right now._

 _Ok. But I'm here if you change your mind._

We look at the others to find them staring at us. Bo smirks.

"So nice of you two love birds to rejoin the conversation. We were just finishing up our plan to help Kaden."

"It's so funny when they do the silent communicating thing. It's almost like they are looking into each other's souls," Kenzi jokes.

I roll my eyes. "Just tell us the plan."

~~~~~~~ DADADADADADADADADDADADADAD

"This is bullshit. I should be in there helping Bo," I grumble. Dyson turns in the driver's seat to look at me. Kaden chuckles in the back seat.

"Now now, dear. I'm sure your friend can handle one man."

"Besides, this is dark fae territory. You know we can't go in there," Dyson explains.

 _Whatever. Maybe I shoulda stayed with Kenz at the crack shack and eaten ice cream._

 _Don't frown my love...it gives your wrinkles._

I chuckle at that. Reaching forward I lightly slap him upside the head.

"Oh shut up."

He laughs dodging my second hit.

A sound reaches our ears and Kaden urges us to go in but I know Dyson won't. He goes to stop Kaden as he moves to get out of the car.

 _No Dyson...let him go. She needs his help._

We watch as Kaden runs into the warehouse.

"She'll be fine," I assure him. A moment later the two come walking out of the building. Bo clutching her hand. Dyson offers to heal her and I grow warningly. Bo chuckles.

"No thanks. Besides, you're not the only wolf in town anymore," she says.

We take them back to the crack shack where Bo and Kaden get out before heading home with promises of meeting them in the morning.

I walk over to the refrigerator and pull out some leftover pizza. I take a bite and moan.

"Could use some mustard," I grumble. I ignore the look of disgust Dyson throws me as I squeeze it on a slice.

He comes over and sits on the bar stool near me.

"So are you going to tell me what has you on edge lately?" He asks. I freeze mid chew before swallowing and looking his way.

"Tomorrow...when everything goes down...Kaden is gonna turn on you," I say.

He looks surprised for a second. "Are you sure?" I nod.

"Positive. But you can't let him know you know, just go with it."

"Ok...is that it?"

I chew on my bottom lip. _Damn I really don't want to tell him. What if he leaves me?_

Dyson rises from his seat and takes my hand in his.

"Alev...I would never leave you. Just tell me."

His blue eyes stare into mine silently pleading for me to trust him.

"Ciara...tomorrow when everything is all said and done...you'll find her..alive."

The silence is deafening as he processes my words. An array of emotions filter through his eyes. Surprise, anger, affection, longing, and finally contentment. I frown at that.

"Thank you for telling me. But Alev...I love you more than anything or anyone. You can't possibly think I'd leave you," he says. His hand reaches up and caresses my cheek. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling.

And in that moment all I can feel flowing through the bond is his love and affection for me.

I open my eyes and smile at him.

"I love you."

He leans down and give me a peck on the lips.

"I love you too."

Author's Note:

This episode is taking a while to get through but I want to make sure the ground work is there. Hope you enjoy this chapter don't forget to review.


	33. brotherfae of the wovles part 4

"What's going on here?" Dyson asks as we stand and watch as Kaden grabs the DVD player controlling the nuclear old lady. I have to give it to my mate. He can play the part when he needs to. Bo stands on his other side looking genuinely confused.

Kaden goes on to explain how he and his partner were supposed to sell the weapon together, only his partner turned on him.

"You lying bastard," Dyson says.

 _Maybe dial down on the dramatics babe._

 _Too much?_

 _A little._

His partner tries to reason with him but its too late, Kaden pulls a gun from his waist and points it at the other man. Dyson shifts slightly, making sure I'm safely behind him.

"Come on Kaden...60-40?"

Kaden shakes his head, his aim never wavering. "Nah...I think I'll finish this gig solo."

I jump slightly as the gun goes on. Dyson barely even flinches in front of me. But then again he is a extremely old warrior. Probably isn't much in the way of weapons that will make him jumpy.

We watch as Kaden and the old woman aka the death worm make their way towards the door. His gun trained on us.

"Couldn't have done it without you buddy."

Dyson tenses as if to try to stop him but thinks better of it. We watch them inch their way towards the exit.

 _Alev?_

 _Just wait a few more seconds...as soon as he's out the door go after him. You'll have to give the door a good kick tho._

And he does. The moment Kaden and the old lady are out the door, Dyson runs to the door and gives it a hard kick. It breaks under his force and we head outside.

Hale and Kenzi come running up the sidewalk towards us asking what happened.

"Kaden's gone," Dyson says and I flinch. He blames me. I can tell by his tone.

"He took Thelma. Turns out Kaden was a wolf in wolf's clothing," Bo says.

~~~~DADADADA~~~~~

I sit at the table next to Hale stirring the spoon in my coffee. The others sit around us as Dyson paces back and forth behind Bo.

I can practically feel his anger rolling off of him. Bo catches Hale up on everything that happened but I'm more focused on my mate.

 _Why don't you just go ahead and ask it?_

He never pauses in his pacing but he does look my way so I know he's listening.

 _Did you intentionally stop me from getting Kaden? Did you stop me from saving Ciara?_

I freeze in stirring my spoon and stare at him.

 _No._

 _You sure about that? Because you've made it very clear these past few days that you have no desire to even lay eyes on her._

 _You really think I would risk a woman's life because of my jealousy issues? Do you really think that lowly of me?_

He stops pacing as my hurt reaches him through the bond. His expression is somber.

 _I don't know what to believe anymore. After today...I'm not sure I can even trust you to be honest with me about what's to come._

"I don't need this shit," I grit through my teeth as I rise and kick my chair backwards. The others jump around me at the sudden action but I ignore them focusing only on Dyson.

His face doesn't give anything away. I fight back the tears and let the anger rise up in its place. My she wolf coming to the surface for a second before I pull her in.

"Levy?" Kenzi asks quietly. I turn to her and give her a half hearted smile.

"I'll see you guys later," I say before throwing Dyson one more look and marching out of the Dal.

I hear their voices calling after me but I ignore them and focus on closing the link between Dyson and I. It shouldn't have been too hard but Dyson's fighting me on his end. His regret slipping through the link even as I push back and finally cut off the connection.

 _Ok she-wolf...it's just you and I now...we have some shit to do._ I smile a little to myself as I make my way to my car. For once my wolf isn't fighting against me. She's just as angry and hurt at our mate as I am.

~~~~DADADA~~~~~~

It takes nearly three hours and it's well into the night when I finally find it. The van is parked in warehouse lot surrounded by 16 wheeler trucks. _Just like in the show._

I massage my forehead as Dyson tries once again to get into my head. He's been trying on and off since I left. And when he isn't he's blowing my phone up with calls and text, all of which I leave unanswered.

I pull the gun out of the glove compartment and look down at it. It's not my first choice of weapon but I can't exactly risk getting too close for hand to hand combat with Baby.

I get out of the car and let my she-wolf come forward. I look around the listening for anything and sniffing the air. A scent reaches me and I know for sure that what I'm looking for is in the parked van.

Quietly, I walk up to the driver's side and point the gun. Kaden looks up from his phone and his eyes widen.

"Darling, what are you doing here? And with that?"

I take the safety off. "There are only two ways out of this scenario. You give me Ciara and I let you keep the worm or I kill you and I take Ciara."

His eyes widen. "How could you possibly know about her?"

I smirk at him. "I have my ways. Now...choose."

He eyes me for a second then smirks.

"I don't think you'll pull the trigger...in fact.." he trails off. His hand moves to grab his own gun and on instinct, I pull the trigger.

 _Oh my god...I killed him._

His blood is all over the place and I fight the urge to vomit as I feel some on my face. The bullet hit his forehead as intended.

 _What have I done?_

The sound of movement in the back of the van brings me back to the present. I slowly make my way towards the back and open the door.

And there she is...Ciara.

She looks at me fearfully, her eyes looking at the gun. I quickly put the safety back on and put it in my waist.

I hold my hands up.

"Hey...it's fine. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help."

I move to untie her and she wiggles away. I growl softly in annoyance.

"I know Dyson."

She stops struggling. Careful of my belly I climb in and untie her.

She hugs me carefully.

"Thank you...you say you know Dyson?" She asks and I hate the hope in her eyes. _Better get things straight now or I'll kill her and leave her here with Kaden._

"I do...I'm Alev. Dyson's girlfriend...and mate."

Her eyes widen and I can read the sadness in her eyes but she does a good job of hiding it.

"Well congratulations...I'm glad that Dyson finally found his soulmate," she says and I can tell she genuinely means it. _Maybe she won't be so bad after all._

"Thanks...come on, let's get out of here," I say. I can feel her eyes on me as I carefully climb out of the van.

"You're pregnant?"

I look at her as I make my way to the driver's seat. "Yeah. We don't know what we're having yet but I think Dyson secretly wants a girl," I chuckle. She nods looking down at my belly and then back to me and I don't miss the dark look that flashes in her eyes before she smiles.

"Lucky you," she says quietly.

~~~~~DADADADA~~~~~~

Just as we're almost at the Dal, I open the bond back up and instantly I'm flooded with emotions. Worry. Anger. Sadness, and fear.

 _I'm fine. I'll be back at the Dal in less than 10 minutes._

 _Baby, I'm so sorry._

 _I know. I'll see you soon._

 _Ok._

The Dal is almost in view and Ciara's voice reaches me.

"So...you and Dyson. Have you officially done the mating ritual?"

I chuckle. "Oh yeah. More times over than I can keep count of."

"Oh. I see." Her voice is void of emotion and it sends a shiver up my spine.

"Is there something you wanna say to me Ciara?" I snap.

"Don't get me wrong. I am eternally grateful for you saving me. But, there's one problem. I've waited too long to have Dyson. And I won't let you get in my way," she says.

Warning bells go off in my head and fear floods me. I look at her as my anger begins to rise.

"Excuse me?! What the hell did you say?" I growl. My phone rings but I ignore it. I know it's Dyson. My fear and anger are practically screaming through the bond.

 _Alev?! What's wrong?!_

 _Your ex girlfriend just threatened me!_

 _You have Ciara with you?!_

 _Yeah, I went and saved her ungrateful ass and now she's trying to step in on what's mine!_

I speed the car up as we approach a intersection and the light turns green, I turn to give her a piece of my mind when suddenly she lunges towards me and grabs the wheel. She jerks it to the left and in my panic my foot increases on the gas.

 _Dyson!_

A second later the car flips and my head hits the side of the door and everything goes black.

Author's Note:

Yeahhhh so that happened….gonna deviate from the show with Ciara's storyline. We'll get back on track sometime in the coming episodes but this just felt more natural.


	34. Please Be OkayAuthor's Note

Author's Note: Hey all, so this isn't a real update. It's more of a note for you guys but I did include a little snippet to hopefully hold you over until the next chapter. Just wanted to let you all know I haven't forgotten this story. Just been caught up binge watching Hemlock Grove & rewatching Buffy the vampire slayer...anywho. Thank you all for the reviews. I do read them and just wanted you all to know they are greatly appreciated.

Dyson POV

"Dyson, what is it?" Bo asks. I ignore her and the others as I race out of the Dal. There was so much fear and now...nothing. I can't feel her which means she must be unconscious. But my wolf can sense her. She's not far. I look to my right as a faint scent reaches my nose.

Vaguely I hear the others getting in Bo's car but I don't have time to wait for them. My heart thunders in my chest as I take off down the road. Faces blur as I run by and after an eternity I finally find the source of the smell.

In the middle of the intersection, police are taping off the area. A officer tries to stop me as I finally catch sight of Alev. His hand pushes me back and I growl at him.

"I'm a detective and that's my girlfriend. Get out of my way."

He swallows thickly before stepping aside.

A pain hits me as I get closer.

 _Alev...please be okay._

But there is nothing. Just alone with my wolf who claws to get to his mate. I want to touch her, take her into my arms but the EMS is there doing what they can for her. There's so much blood. Its enough to make my wolf push to the surface and I'm a second from letting him do just that when a hand on my shoulder brings me back. I look to see Hale beside me. His face grim.

We watch as they lift her and move her towards the back of the ambulance. I pull away from him and climb in after them.

"Who are you?" One of the men working on Alev asks.

"Detective Thornwood, this is my girlfriend," I say quickly moving to her side holding her hand. There is a small cut on the back of it and I bring it to my lips and kiss it softly. The doors shut behind us and the ambulance speeds off.

"Is she going to be alright?" I ask, looking at her face, fear races through me. Her skin doesn't have its usual glow and there is blood. So much blood.

"It's hard to say, we're doing everything we can for her and the baby," a female EMS worker says as she checks Alev's heartrate.

I stop cold at that. I'd forgotten about the baby. Looking down the front of her clothes true fear hits me as I put two and two together. All of the blood darkening the bottom half of her clothes. I close my eyes and let the tears fall as I listen for a second heartbeat.

Author's note: feel free to leave reviews.


	35. Chapter 35

ALEV POV

I shield my eyes against the light as the world around me finally comes into focus. I'm in a garden.

"What the?"

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon. You know most beings don't see me this much in their entire existence let alone in less than a year," a familiar voice says. I turn to meet Artemis' white irises.

"How? The last thing I remember was being in the car and Ciara...that bitch," I growl.

"Yes, you were in an accident. The recklessness of that one has caused damage that even I can not repair," Artemis says sadly. My stomach sinks. I finally notice the blood on the front of my outfit for the first time. I touch my belly and pull away my hands, covered in blood. I look to the goddess desperately.

"No no no, please! Help me. My baby!" I cry. Artemis opens her arms and a glowing bundle swirls into her arms. She looks down at the bundle. _My baby._

"The time for this little one has passed. I am sorry Alev. But go back with the knowledge that your daughter, yours and Dyson's will be loved and safe in my arms."

My legs give out and an indescribable agony rises from the depths of my being. The howl that escapes my lips shakes the garden. The ground begins to shake and the sunny day turns to darkness.

"Have faith Alev, you shall see your daughter again one day," Artemis whispers.

~~DADADADADADADAD~~~~

Arms. Hands all over me. The sterile smell of disinfectant and bleach assault my senses and push me to fight harder.

"Let go of me!" I growl. Two nurses struggle to hold me down. In my anger I easily throw them aside. My feet touching the cold ground. A familiar scent reaches me just as someone yells for security.

I make my way towards the door as two security guards block the exit. My wolf wants blood. At the moment any blood will do.

"Move out of my way, or I'll make you," I growl, warning them.

~~DADADADADA~~~~~

DYSON'S POV

"No Bo, there hasn't been any change in her condi-" I trail off as a wave of agony hits me. Bo on the phone all but forgotten.

" _Hello Dyson? Is everything alright?"_

Two security guards run pass me in the direction I was headed, towards Alev's room.

"Bo, I'm gonna have to call you back," I say half heartidly before hanging up and racing down the hall.

" _Move out of my way, or I'll make you."_ My heart races. Just to hear her voice again. My wolf is pawing at me to let him out but now isn't the time. Even with these two blocking my view, her despair is radiating off of her. She wasn't supposed to find out like this.

One of the guards reaches into his waist and pulls out a taser. Before he can move forward to attack, I'm on him. My arm snaking around his throat. Taken by surprised he struggles for just a second before he passes out. His partner looks at me, raising his gun. I growl at him.

He drops to the ground a second later. Alev standing over him.

My eyes finally meet hers.

"Alev," I whisper.

~~DADADADADAD~~~~

ALEV POV

My wolf gives me back the reins. He's here. My mate. Hearing him say my name breaks the damn. In a few quick steps I'm in his arms. I can't stop the tears that fall.

 _Dyson. Our baby. Our poor baby girl. I can't feel her anymore._

 _I know. They tried to save her, but the crash caused too much damage. I'm so sorry._

 _That bitch did this. Where is she?_

 _When I got to the scene. She was gone._

I pull away to meet his now gold eyes.

"She'll pay for what she took from me."

I wipe a tear off of Dyson's cheek.

"What she took from us," I growl. He nods.

Author's Note: Hey all, I know it's been a while and your cries have not gone unheard. Hope you like this update. I can't promise I'll get them out regularly but I will do my best to not let it be so long before I update again. Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
